Azusa x Yui I want to live Diabolik Lovers
by daintymoo
Summary: After being introduced to the world of vampires, Yui struggles to find where she belongs. Despite being fearful of most of the boys, one of them offers something different. A safe place. This fanfic is strictly based off of the events that occured in the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The Mukami manner was far different from the Sakamaki's mansion. Though it wasn't home, Yui missed her bed at the Sakamaki home. The canopy that had towered above her and the room decor, that consisted of everything frills and pink, made her feel like a doll living in her own morbid version of a dollhouse. Though Ayato and Laito had joined her many times before uninvited, her bed was still her safe place. The Mukami's bed for her was not home. Though the room was beautifully designed and she was never awoken to the feel of cold-blooded man feeding from her thigh, the atmosphere was just wrong. It was lonely. No one was fighting, Kanato wasn't snickering with Teddy, chaos was limited. The longer she lay in the Mukami bed, the more she yearned to be back at the Sakamaki mansion. That was home now, no matter how dysfunctional and invasive it may be.

"It's time for your supper, Sow."

Yui jerked her head up from her pillow and gazed up into the hateful eyes of Yuma. He had appeared right before the foot of her bed and after hearing the gasp she released as she leapt in shock, a smirk begin playing on his lips. Yui blinked and said in a small voice, "Thank you." Within a moment, Yuma was gone and Yui was left to prepare herself for supper. Yuma had been wearing his school uniform which caused a bout of excitement to rise in Yui's chest. She lifted her body from the bed and pranced over to the tall dresser, opening it by the delicate handle and taking out the clean uniform that had been hung up for her the day previous. She stripped from her nightgown and proceeded to dress herself for school, as well as comb out her hair and slip on her cross around her neck. She peeked at herself in the mirror and despite the bags that had collected underneath her eyes, she looked presentable enough and even smiled.

When Yui hesitantly opened the door to the dining room, the boys raised their heads from their plates. Kou and Yuma were thrown into a fit of giggles, and Azusa sat unphased by the girl as she took her seat beside Kou. Kou bumped her with his shoulder unintentionally rough and opened his mouth to speak before Ruki could say calmly, "You're not going to school." His penetrating eyes met Yui's and she frowned, her disappointment apparent despite her lack of protest. Ruki tossed his cloth napkin onto his finished plate and said, "It's already created too much of a fuss. Azusa will stay home with you." Yui froze in her seat and broke the eye contact she had been clinging to with Ruki as he spoke. Her gaze traveled over to Azusa, who was sitting at the end of the table and popping the remainder of a dumpling into his mouth. He was unphased, even as Ruki said his name, and stared at his plate as he ate. Though he often seemed gentle and quiet, Yui found it difficult to forget the last time they had been alone together and feared what may come of it tonight. "Eat!" Yuma ordered as he stood from the table, grabbing the plate of dumplings and tossing a few onto Yui's plate. She was no longer hungry.

Yui and Azusa sat in silence among the bountiful plates as the other boys had filtered out and each made their way to school. Azusa continued to eat, and just like the way he spoke, he did so slowly. Yui gathered enough courage to look up from her full plate and stare down the table at Azusa. "Azusa-kun," she whispered. He paused and looked up from his plate, lowering his fork and avoiding her eyes. "I am going.. to my room. Please.. Clean, Eve." Then, he was gone. The fork had he been holding chimed against the plate and just like that, Yui was left on her own - both puzzled and thankful. She did as she was told and then went back to her room, stripping herself of both her uniform and the smile she had seen earlier in the mirror. Despite dressing herself in the fine silk nightgown and cocooning herself in the sheets, she could not sleep. With Azusa disinterested and the others at school, she took the opportunity and dared to explore the mansion.

The sound of the master clock striking midnight caused Yui to practically leap from her skin as she ran down the hallway. She found herself lost in the foreign mansion, in the depths of where only candles lit the way. The ceiling was high and haunting, and with each step she took, the sound of her house slippers hitting the floor echoed among the halls. She clutched a lit candle stick in one fist and her cross in the other, her breathing uneasy. Despite the fear building in her chest, there was also a sense of excitement burning within her. She would have never been able to do this at Sakamaki household. She wasn't truly lost considering she could easily retrace her steps but something within her was telling her to keep pushing forward. Last time she had wandered, she found one of the last pieces she had of her father. If that could be hiding in the last mansion, surely there could be something here.

But the deeper she buried herself into the mansion, the less excitement simmered in her belly. It was now purely fear. She wished she had stayed in her room and despite trying to retrace her steps, every hallway now looked the same. It felt like she had been walking for hours. But then, she heard it. A soft cry. "Eve," the voice said. "My Eve." She followed the voice, which she soon recognized to be Azusa's. It was coming from the room she had just passed and though his voice was muffled through the door, she could still hear the soft weeping. "Azusa-kun?" Yui choked as she approached the door. Suddenly, the voice stopped and she froze in place. Her palm touched the door and she cringed at how cold it was. All of the hairs on her body stood up and suddenly she felt an urging panic. She shouldn't be here. "Oh.. Come in..." She heard Azusa say from the other side of the door. He sounded much closer. She had no choice now but to enter.

Expecting the room to be the same as she had had her last encounter with Azusa in, Yui was shocked to notice it was completely different. The walls were a burning maroon color and the room was lit solely by the fireplace blazing across from her as she stood in the doorway. The fire was ablaze but the room still somehow felt cold as ice. Towering glass cabinets lined the outskirts of the room and the center only consisted of a dark rug and a single cushioned chair. Though the rug was nearly black, Yui could still see the reflects of the crimson liquid pooling right before the fireplace. Azusa stood only a yard away from her, clutching his wrist and smiling weakly. The tips of his fangs gently plucked his bottom lip as he hummed, "Eve... you came... for me. Come... come, closer." Yui sprang forward and grabbed Azusa by his forearm, turning it to expose the fresh slice running vertically across his wrist. "Azusa-kun!" She cried. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The cut she had left on his hand days before was incomparably shallow and superficial compared to this fresh wound. "Why, Azusa? Are you trying to die? It's so much - too much - all the blood!" He simply smiled and collapsed down onto the single chair, yanking her onto his lap. He caressed her with one arm and held the bleeding wrist in front of her face. She felt vulnerable and exposed, left with no choice but to curl up in his lap and stare at the monstrous sight of Azusa bleeding out before her eyes. "Eve," he whispered, "I didn't know... that you... loved me." Blood spurted from the slice and he turned his arm over, exposing a faint scar across the back of his hand. He lifted it to his own face and gently kissed it, whispering again, "Oh, Eve..." Yui had watched helplessly as the blood poured down onto her lap and stained her nightgown red. Azusa-kun's blood. She grasped his forearm again, this time with a softer touch, and dragged Azusa's gaze from the scar to her eyes. She began to apply pressure with her fingers and said, "Do you want to die? Is that what you want?" Azusa, very well knowing that a single cut wasn't enough to do him in, gently smiled. Eve's touch made him feel warm. "I am trying... to feel alive," he cooed.

Yui stared at Azusa with fearful eyes as he lifted his arm from her clutch. He clasped his lips along the cut, smearing blood across his pale cheeks, and sucked on his own flesh. Yui sat frozen on his lap. This boy who always seemed so calm was suddenly turning into something else, something hungry and lustful. He then leaned forward and closed his eyes as he pressed his mouth onto hers and penetrated her bottom lip with his teeth. Yui squealed against his lips as he gently began to suck the blood from her lip. He let out a small groan and whined softly, "More... more..." An odd, hot sensation slid down Yui's throat and she realized it was the taste of both her and Azusa's blood, it made her quiver. Azusa lay one hand on the small of her back and the other clutched onto her hair, soaking her blonde locks with his crimson blood. Gentle suckling sounds poured from his lips as Yui's began to turn numb. He then released her lip and purred into her mouth as his tongue fumbled carelessly into her mouth. This was new to him. Ignoring the insecurity bubbling between them, Azusa sucked her tongue between his lips and teasingly jammed his fangs down just enough to beads of blood from it. He gulped and swallowed the small bit of sweet blood. He pulled away for a breath and said, "Now... I know... you love me. My precious.. Eve." She opened her mouth to protest before he sunk his fangs into the flesh of her shoulder. "Azusa-kun, please don't. Please, stop..." The sound it made was enough to make her faint but she somehow remained conscious. As he suckled at her skin, she slowly raised a hand and placed it onto his back. He sunk his fangs deeper down and she whined, cringing at the feel of his teeth sinking inside of her. All she could say was "no" despite the thousands of thoughts swirling in her head. Azusa-kun was feeding on her but this time, she knew that he was aware that he could not be want he was hoping - he couldn't be Adam. This wasn't a chore. He hadn't seeked her out and it somehow felt different than one the other boys would feed on her. She just couldn't figure out why. This boy who strangers would view as gentle and quiet, maybe that's truly what he was. Even as his fangs shifted inside of her flesh and he sucked her blood, Yui ignored the pain and wished to still see him as the silent boy at the dinner table. But he was tearing her apart. The simple answer was that he was a monster, just like the Sakamaki boys. Tears poured down Yui's cheeks. Somewhere inside of her, she wanted to believe that in this cruel world she had been introduced to, there could be someone she were truly precious to despite how silly that wish truly was. And then, the pain suddenly came to an end. Azusa withdrew his fangs from her shoulder and she stared at him with wide, tear filled eyes. He gazed back at her and was no longer smiling. He closed his gentle eyes and she gasped as he leaned forward to softly lick her tears. The word "no" kept spewing from her lips but on the inside, all she could think was how innocent that one act was. Licking her tears. Maybe this was love to Azusa. He whispered something to her but Yui was too focused on her own thoughts and still caught up in the moment of the simple yet caring act. Even if this wasn't an act of love, even if Azusa wasn't capable of love... he was someone that Yui decided she would try to love. Even if she wasn't truly precious to him, he would be to her. She could protect him from himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yui slept soundly and awoke to the sound of a gentle sigh against her ear. Her eyelids fluttered, her head now spinning and her body aching, and she soon realized where she was. When she would lose consciousness, normally the boys would either leave her to herself when they had finished with her or bring her to bed if they were feeling extra generous. Azusa had done neither. His arms were in a loose lock around her waist and were cold as ice. "Azusa-kun," Yui whispered through the darkness. The blazing fire had deteriorated to dimly lit flames among the ashes. There was no response besides his arms tightening around her and his head burying against her neck. She was suddenly no longer cold despite the freezing air pinching to the still wet blood that stuck against the skin all over her front. Yui began to come to the horrible realization that Azusa cutting himself the night before was no dream, but a very real reality that was sleeping right underneath her. "Azusa!" Yui cried. The sudden outburst from her mouth caused her to jump and shake off Azusa's grip, sliding clumsily off of his lap and awkwardly kneeling before him. Azusa's eyes opened slowly, the dim light reflecting beautifully off of his eyes that were now warm and inviting. "Eve," he cooed. Past all of the drying blood smeared on his face, a smile was playing on his pale lips. Seeing a man who had just bled that much smile - it actually scared Yui. Despite the fear twisting inside of her, she grabbed his hand and overturned it. The cut looked like it had been healing for four days at least. "But-" she began. Azusa interrupted her, smiling, "I'm okay." His smile suddenly vanished as Yui's curious fingertips touched the raised wound along his wrist. Azusa began to feel a sensation that was foreign to him; a warmth building within the pit of his stomach. No one would ever touch his scars, no one but him. Yui's finger traced along the cut slowly and then she brushed it with the pad of her thumb. "I can't believe it," she muttered, "this is incredible. It's as if it happened weeks ago-"

"Cut me," Azusa said breathlessly. A gentle whine crawled up his throat and he shifted in his seat, absorbing the touch of Eve and whimpering, "Eve... cut me. Right here..." Refusing to let go of the contact that she had with his fresh scar, Azusa used his free hand to pull up the front of his sweater, exposing his pale flesh. Yui quickly released his arm and sat back on her knees, her eyes wide and awe struck. She scanned his body slowly, taking in every single scar and scratch. It was as if his body was a canvas for his most morbid thoughts, or even worse- the thoughts of those from years and years before. The thought of how they got there made her cringe and suddenly, Yui burst into tears. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was until she ran out of the room and darted down the unknown hallways. She cried, forgetting about all of the others who lived in the mansion as well, and clawed at her own face. She just wanted to get the sight of him out of her head. " _Stupid!"_ She howled, " _I should have just stayed in my room. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ Her breakdown came to an aggressive and unexpected end. She hit something, hard enough to go flying back and fall onto the floor.

"Very stupid," Ruki said coldly. "You're causing a racket." He stared down at the pathetic girl before him, curling into herself and smearing blood on the expensive carpet. He sneered and scooped her up bridal style, forcing her head down to his shoulder as he carried her through the halls. Yui attempted to control her breathing as her cheeks burned a bright crimson. She was embarrassed to be seen like this by Ruki. The livestock shouldn't be acting out of line, she thought to herself. Tears burned the whites of her eyes and she couldn't help but to whisper, "How could you let him do that, Ruki-kun?" Ruki continued walking. Yui's voice unintentionally raised as she cried, "You're supposed to protect them yet you let him do that to himself! Do you want him to die?" Instead of responding, Ruki dropped her to the floor and pinned her to the ground. He yanked down her top to expose her shoulder, the one Azusa had been feeding on, and quickly sunk his teeth into the fresh holes. "Ruki-kun!" Yui gasped, clutching onto the back of his shirt and struggling beneath him. He gulped a mouthful of her blood and growled, "Shut up, livestock. You have no right to speak to me that way. No right to speak to me at all." He shoved his fangs down deeper into her flesh, causing her to squeal, and sucked her until she was unconscious.

She dreamt of the four of them for the first time in weeks. She stood underneath the all too familiar apple tree and shivered as a gust of wind erupted from behind her. The air caused her nightgown to puff up and Yui inhaled deeply, allowing the fresh air to invade her lungs and swim through her veins. It wasn't bright nor dark, the perfect shade of light - dusk was her favorite time of day. " _Eve."_ Yui's gaze was dragged from the tree to the boy standing in front of her. His violet eyes locked with hers and she gasped. Azusa-kun. He was... beautiful. Scars and all. He smiled at her, exposing the points of his fangs, and his cheeks flushed. "Azusa-kun," she said as she stepped forward. "Eve." Another voice said. It was sturdy, cold. Azusa looked past her and Yui turned around, staring into the dark eyes of Ruki. He towered above her with Yuma and Kou on each side. Neither Yuma or Kou would look at her. Instead, they turned around and began to walk away. Footsteps tapped behind her and soon, Azusa's back was to her. He was walking away with Yuma and Kou. She didn't want him to leave - why couldn't Ruki take his place? Ruki stared at her and hissed, "He will _never_ be Adam."

Yui woke up in a fit of crying and sweat. To her satisfaction, she woke up in her own bed and was no longer in a blood soaked nightgown. She raised her hands in front of her face and she could see through the tears that they were clean. Someone had washed her, changed her. _Seen her undressed._ She began to feel vulnerable and curled into a ball, attempting to forget where she was. "Eve." Yui suddenly jerked up and was staring into the eyes of Azusa. She gasped and held her pillow to her chest, wanting to feel less exposed. She quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes and babbled, "I'm so sorr-" Azusa hushed her. She waited for him to say something as she held back the choking tears but no words came out. He instead sat on the bed beside her and awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, yanking her forward and having her rest her head to his shoulder. He sighed and mumbled, "Eve... I'm sorry." She was shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth. "I scared you..." he continued, "I just thought... you loved me." Yui's eyes widened and a few tears rolled down her burning cheeks. She forced herself to close her eyes and instead of saying anything, she simply relaxed and allowed herself to melt into him. She didn't know the right words. "I forgive you, Azusa-kun." She wanted to hold his hand but when she reached for it, he snatched her by the wrist and lifted her hand to his mouth. She gasped and he hushed her again, saying calmly, "My precious Eve..." before pressing his mouth to her wrist. She cringed in preparation for the feeling of his fangs penetrating her flesh but it never came. Azusa parted his lips and gently kissed her skin. He pulled back an inch or so and whispered, "You... you have scars, too." He turned over her arm to expose the few puncture marks that had been left there from the Sakamaki boys. Shu, probably. Yui's face flushed a bright red and the level of exposure she had shown to Azusa in the past twenty four hours was overwhelming. His fingers traveled up the length of her arm and he tugged softly at the short sleeve of her night gown, exposing the most of the bites along her shoulder and neck. Whenever she looked into the mirror, all she saw now was bruises and marks, something so foreign to her fragile body. It was ugly and she was ashamed for allowing it to happen. Azusa spoke and left her stunned. He lifted his mouth from her wrist and stared into her eyes, muttering, "You're beautiful, Yui."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yui was left speechless, even as Azusa's teeth penetrated the delicate skin of her wrist. She cringed as she began to articulate what was happening but refused to retaliate. Instead, she accepted it and allowed Azusa's canines to sink into her flesh and shift inside of her. He drank sloppily, slurping occasionally as well as making sweet suckling sounds against her skin. It almost tickled. She still didn't speak, even as Azusa scooped his arm around the small of her back and laid her down to the bed. The silk sheets caressed her as Azusa climbed on top of her, pinning her body and forcing her legs to be in a lock between his. "It's sweet," Azusa hummed before jamming his fangs down into a fresh spot on her forearm. This time, Yui squealed and attempted to jerk her arm away. The pain was unbearable for a moment as her flesh tore from Azusa's mouth and he stared at her, blood smeared across the corners of his lips. Unphased, he clutched down onto her hand and pinned her arm above her head to the bed. "Azusa-kun, please." Yui whined. He ignored her and leaned forward to gently glide his tongue across the fresh wound. He pierced her skin once more and began sucking hungrily. Normally, Azusa was gentle but tonight, his need for blood was apparent. "Azusa-kun," she said in a small voice, "I'm starting to feel faint." Azusa's fangs abruptly stopped stirring in her flesh and he drew back slightly, beginning to lick over wound again and letting out an unexpected whine from the back of his throat. Even his moans seemed gentle, possibly innocent. "No matter..." Azusa sighed. He sat up on top of her and brushed his fingers through his hair, knocking off his hat and pushing it to the side. The hair underneath was ruffled and slightly tangled. "I suppose this should feel good for you, too..." Before Yui could protest, Azusa pinned both of her hands above her head and softly pressed his lips onto hers. His violet eyes closed and their lips clasped in a sensual lock, his mouth perfectly caressing her bottom lip and sucking on it. Through all of the thoughts screaming out in Yui's head, the one that surprisingly was the loudest was the question as to if Azusa had ever done this before. Yui could never picture him with another girl and somehow, even the thought of it made her unhappy. Azusa's lips parted and slowly he slid his tongue into her mouth. It gently twisted around hers and she began to wrestle back with him. This was foreign to her, as well as this feeling that was burning in her lower abdomen. Yui's mind began to drift to another place. She felt warm inside, despite being in the arms of a man who was cold as ice. The kiss was soon broken and Azusa said off in the distance, "Eve... I can show you something, something that truly feels good..."

Yui lay frozen on the bed as Azusa pulled back and kneeled in front of her. She may be naive in certain aspects but Yui knew enough to be aware of what was going to happen. He started by taking off the lace topped knee socks he had presumably dressed her in, and he did so slowly. His fingers softly brushed down her calf and as he yanked off the final sock, he kissed the top of her knee. Her knees suddenly locked, her vulnerability once again triggered and the hot sensation starting to fade, and Yui whispered, "Azusa." She wanted to say no but something was stopping her, possibly the dampness building inside of her panties. Her legs began to shake but Azusa hushed her, brushing his lips up along the innermost part of her thigh. When he reached her panties, Yui prepared herself to reject the situation until Azusa buried his face down and gently began licking her through the cloth. She gasped aloud and suddenly grabbed onto him by his hair, pulling it unintentionally hard. He chuckled and whispered from between her thighs, "Eve, your body is so sensitive... so responsive... I wonder if it will want this." Yui shut her eyes tightly and shifted as she felt Azusa dragging her panties down her inner thighs and allowing them to drop to her ankles. Though her nightgown still concealed her top half, her bottom half was totally exposed to Azusa. This is love, Yui thought to herself. Being this exposed to this person and this person only... she must love him. The thoughts were comforting and soon her body began to relax in Azusa's arms. His lips gently wandered her thighs and kissed up to her heat. She shuddered. His mouth was chilling to the touch, yet his tongue felt so nice on her skin. "It is so sweet," Azusa breathed. And soon, his mouth was on her heat. His tongue softly parted her folds and Yui's legs shook even more violently, so much that he raised his hand just to keep them still. He moaned out against her, his mouth vibrating against her clitoris and causing her to only soak more onto his lips. His lips softly suctioned against her bead and he swirled his tongue against it, causing her to moan out his name quietly, and soon introduced a finger. He slowly penetrated her, feeling her tightness and the walls closing around it, and began to curl his finger inside. The feeling started out uncomfortable but her virgin body started to adjust one bit at a time to the cooling touch of Azusa. A warmth was building inside of her and the more he suckled around her clitoris and penetrated her heat, the closer she came to finishing into his mouth. A second finger slid inside of her and Yui's toes curled as she listened to the fragile moans of Azusa. They poured from his mouth and vibrated her heat. God, she loved him. But all the love in the world could not prepare her for what Azusa had in mind.

Azusa pulled his face away from her heat and propped himself up between legs, staring lovingly into her eyes as his fingers thrusted inside of her. He stared down at her, her face twisting in lust and her eyes pinched shut, and began to realize how beautiful Eve truly was. Despite how sweet the expression on her face was, he knew there was something that could bring her to absolute ecstasy and he wanted to be the one to bring her there. He began thrusting his fingers inside of her more roughly, causing pitiful moans to drain from her lips, and slowly withdrew it from his pants. He clutched it loosely in his hand first but slowly began to clutch it tighter as the intensity grew between them. "I'm going to show you something," Azusa panted, "something my precious Yui will never forget." And suddenly, he sliced her. Even as his blade pierced the skin of her lower stomach, Azusa continued to push his fingers inside of her and suddenly found the courage to introduce a third. Though she were tight, the lubricant her body had produced over the past few minutes was enough to allow him to slide inside of her with ease. Yui screamed beneath him and grabbed onto the wrist that held the knife, digging her fingernails into him and looking up at him with fearful eyes. "Azusa,-kun, you're hurting me!" Azusa quickly dropped the knife down beside her and withdrew his third finger, going back to only two and now pushing himself inside of her slowly. His fingers trembled as he groaned, staring at the blood that was gushing from the fresh cut across her stomach. "It feels good, doesn't it?" He whispered, "I can make it hurt more..." He pulled his fingers from her and leaned down to clasp his lips down onto where the blood was pooling. He sucked her blood hungrily and prepared to sink his teeth down inside of her before she screamed out and pushed him away. He quickly withdrew and gazed at her curiously, confused. She backed away from him on the bed and clutched onto herself, her knees shaking and blood beginning to burn through the front of her nightgown. "Eve-" he began. She quickly stopped him and cried, "How could you think that feels _good?"_ Azusa was still panting and looked at her with crazed eyes. He was utterly confused and could not comprehend why she was upset. "I thought... you liked pain, too. I was trying... I wanted to make love to you."

Yui wept, despite Azusa's genuine attempt to calm her. He collected himself and simply touched her hand, brushing the back of it with the pad of his thumb before getting to his feet. The skin of the other side of her arm was pulsating and already beginning to bruise. Azusa couldn't find the right words to say and decided that saying nothing more was the way to go. He left the room silently, shutting the door quietly behind him. He hoped Kou hadn't heard and ask for details later at dinner. He wouldn't know what to say even then. When he fed on Eve the first time, he felt nothing when she said no. The sounds that left her told him that it was what she wanted. Ultimately, he hadn't cared if she wanted it or not. Though she was Eve, she was also still a mortal and it was his duty to do what he was told. He hadn't known her and most of her was still uncharted territory to him. But now, he suddenly felt the urge to explore her. To explore what she does want.

She had rejected the pain with such intensity that Azusa began to believe maybe it was true, maybe she truly didn't enjoy pain in the way that his did. But if she didn't enjoy pain, then why was her body this way- how could she allow it to happen? His eyes couldn't help but scan her body up and down. Her pale skin was littered in scars, the faint memories of cuts and bites tattooed to her flesh. Seeing her like this made him question himself. Was it that he wanted to be Adam? No, it couldn't be. He knew it wasn't possible. So why did he still put up with the confusion of this girl? Was it because she was Eve- or just Yui. Eve, the beautiful girl who could save them all and possibly turn one of his brothers into a king, or just the average girl covered in scars just as he was. Her body was a canvas that he wanted to paint, and he would gladly allow her paint his. He would give up everyone, even Justin, just for his body to be covered in her. Covered in Eve. Covered in Yui.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" _Aye, Masochistic kitten!"_

Yui churned in her bed and was face to face with Kou. She learned not to be surprised by such things and simply curled into herself, ashamed of the blood soaked gown she had slept in and hiding her shame behind the covers. Kou shuffled beside her on the bed, grinning as his head fell to the pillow beside hers. He playfully pinched her cheek and said with a smile, "It's dinner time, M Neko-Chan! Unless you rather stay here with me - you smell _wonderful."_ Yui cringed as Kou drew in closer and sniffed her hair. He let out a gentle sigh and opened his mouth to pierce the skin of her neck. She wanted to say no but no words came out. He suddenly burst out laughing, leaping from the bed and saying, "Ah, the look on your face! I will never get over it." He smiled down at her warmly, pretending not to notice the blood stained blanket. He currently wasn't interested in her monthly womanhood issues. "Now get dressed and be downstairs in two minutes. And try to look pretty, alright? Your hair's a mess."

Avoiding the mirror, Yui crawled out of bed and stripped herself of the filthy clothing. She felt so dirty and just wanted to bathe, allowing the water to soak away the memories of the past day. As she sat on the edge of the bed and tugged on her shorts followed by her knee socks, she wondered if any of the boys knew what happened last night. Before slipping on her sweater, she stared down at the cut printed across her lower stomach. Blood had crusted across the wound and it hurt to the touch. He had cut her deeply, mercilessly. Tears began swelling in her eyes and she cursed herself for being so sensitive. Despite everything she had been through, she rarely cried but suddenly in the past twenty four hours or so, it seemed that it was all she did. Unable to stand looking at the cut for another moment, she yanked on her pink sweater and darted down the hallway to the dining area. She would wash the blood off afterwards - if one of the boys wouldn't try to lick it off that is.

The Mukami manner was surprisingly quiet for the majority of the dinner. A small "thank you" broke the silence as Ruki passed down a bowl of noodles to Yui. She had sat as far away from Azusa as possible and claimed a seat between Yuma and Kou. Yui's words was enough to spin the atmosphere into an entirely new vibe. Out of nowhere, Yuma patted Yui hard on the back and smirked. "Enjoy yourself last night, Sow?" He sneered, "I didn't realize how much of a whore you really are, certainly not for Azusa-" Yuma's words were suddenly cut off by Ruki thrusting his fist to the table. "Enough," he said in a hard tone. Despite her attempt to keep her eyes away from Azusa, Yui peered down the table to the silent boy at the opposite end of the table who was staring down at his plate. He was completely unaffected by Yuma's taunting and the following giggles of Kou. Yui sulked uncomfortably in her chair and realized her fingers with shaking as she clutched onto the edge of the table. A searing pain was striking against her lower abdomen where Azusa had struck her. The pain flowed throughout her body and she began to feel faint. The noodles in front of her were no longer appealing and the longer she stared at Azusa, the less present she felt in her own body. "Eve," she heard Ruki say. She fell to the floor and suddenly the world had gone black.

For the first time in a long time, Yui felt safe. Water was caressing her fragile body and she was being touched with the gentlest of hands. She didn't feel any urge to open her eyes but instead hummed to herself, her head still spinning as she sunk down further into the water. It felt like she had been sleeping for days. "Eve," a soft voice said. Yui's eyelids fluttered open slowly and she found herself staring into the deep eyes of Ruki. The light of the room was dim and comforting, and all she could focus on was him. "Ruki-kun," she whispered. The dull aching of her wound was still present and when Ruki touched it, she cringed. She was fully undressed and the water in the tub was stained red. On any other day, she would have screamed and ran away. But today, she had no energy. The feeling of Ruki's touch was surprisingly gentle, comforting even. "Did Azusa do this?" He said. He drew the once-white cloth from the water and squeezed it out, draining the pinkish water into a bucket on his side. It was strange to see Ruki kneeling over the tub and caring for her like this. Yui nodded and closed her eyes. Tears were burning her sockets but she refused to cry again in front of Ruki. He said nothing and touched the wound again with the facecloth, causing her body to clench up tightly. He continued to dab the cut until she finally decided to break the silence. "Ruki-kun-" she began before he interrupted her. "He cut you deep. You shouldn't be putting yourself into situations like that. What made you think that was a good idea?" Under his breath, he muttered. "Stupid." Her ability to hold back her tears began to shake and she ultimately failed. A few tears rolled down the side of her face and she finally opened her eyes. Ruki was staring back at her. "I don't know," she said in a quiet voice, "I thought maybe... I don't know." She shut her eyes again tightly as tears began streaming steadily down her cheeks. She could tell that Ruki was waiting for her to speak again but her voice was suddenly lost somewhere in the murky water. I thought maybe he could love me, she wanted to say. Maybe he had figured out another way he feel alive. But that was foolish and Ruki surely would point that out. But it was as if he knew what she were thinking, because he stayed quiet and stopped pressing the issue. His hands treated her body and though the pain of him touching her cut was present, Yui ignored it and instead allowed him to care for her.

Yui's multiple attempts to convince Ruki she was fine to dress herself were proven to be useless, for Ruki had dried her, bandaged her, and dressed her in a new silk nightgown from the large dresser. She started to walk toward the bed but he said, "Come," and snatched her hand, guiding her out of the room and down the hall to the common room. "Yuma prepared a spot for you. Eat." Yui's eyes drifted to the couch. It was expensive and seeing it covered in comforters and pillows seemed so different. Inviting. She looked to Ruki and then back to the couch, quickly shuffling over to it and allowing her body to collapse into the comfort of the blankets. Her body was so exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open. "I said eat. You'll feel better," Ruki ordered. He sat in the father chair across a few feet away from the couch, facing her and watching her closely. Yui lifted her head from the pillows and lazily turned herself to face the side table where biscuits and tea were waiting. A few sugar cubes sat on a napkin to the side and Yui quickly grabbed one, popping it into her mouth and swallowing it in a single bite. The sugar sliding down her throat was refreshing. She turned back over and cocooned herself into the comforters. "Ruki-kun," she said softly. He had brought a book onto his lap and was just opening it when she decided to speak. He peered up from the pages and she whispered, "thank you." He nodded once and went back to his reading. "It's my duty to care for you. We can't have you bleeding out at the dinner table," he said. "Not until we've accomplished what we have set out to do for him. Now rest."

Yui turned away from Ruki and listened to the rustling of the pages turning every few minutes. She couldn't help but think about Azusa. She wondered if he enjoyed being at school or if he had rather stay home with her. She was thankful that Ruki had chosen to stay behind tonight but a small part of her still wished it was Azusa. The moments they had shared before he sliced her, when he was caressed between her thighs, was something that she would cherish. It was a special bond that nothing could compare to, not even Ruki caring for her in the tub. She began to question whether or not he felt the connection between them as well. She pulled the covers up over her face and wept silently. Her gentle sniffles were muffled by the blankets and the turning of the book pages. Hours passed and she still hadn't fallen asleep, and Ruki hadn't left his spot. She heard the book close and wondered if he had already finished it in one night. Moments later, the front door swung open and she heard Kou call out, " _M Neko-Chan! We're hooooome!"_

Yui refused to look up, even as she heard the footsteps of the three boys enter the common room. "Welcome home," Ruki said. Yui could hear Yuma huff, "Eh? Sow, so rude. I was kind to leave out that food." She curled herself into a ball underneath the blankets and suddenly screamed as someone yanked them away. Kou plopped down to her side and turned her over to face him, grinning as he said, "I'm parched. I'm sure you won't mind if I have a bite." He scooped the small of her back and leaned over her to nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck, lifting her back from the couch and pinning her in a tight lock. Before his fangs penetrated her skin, she babbled, "Kou-kun, I've been feeling faint. Please don't." She struggled in his arms and positioned his fangs to sink into her flesh. She desperately hoped that Ruki would stop him after seeing her in the condition she was just hours previous but no protest came from him. Instead, another voice perked up. "That's enough..." Azusa said. Kou paused and suddenly dropped Yui back down to the couch, turning to Azusa and smirking. "Oh, Azusa-kun! How cute- you don't want to share." Azusa stared at him from the doorway and clutched onto his own hand. He was stroking over the scar on the back of his fist. "Kou-kun... she needs to rest. Let her." Yui looked up from the couch and stared at Azusa. His gaze shifted from Kou to her and their eyes stayed in a daring lock. Kou continued to speak as he left the room, taunting Azusa the whole way, but their gaze never left each other. Yui opened her mouth to say thank you before she felt a dull ache on her stomach. Tears began to fill her eyes again and she narrowed them, gritting her teeth and mumbling, "Leave me be." She stood from the couch uneasily and found her footing slowly. Azusa stared at her as she rushed past him and disappeared into the Mukami mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The intrusive thoughts plagued Yui's mind to the point of being unbearable and she came to the conclusion that sulking in her bedroom wasn't doing her any favors. The garden was beautiful, even only being lit by the moonlight, and just walking through it was enough to ease her mind. Yuma had worked hard to build it up and the passion had clearly grown into each plant, building them up to the point of being taller than Yui herself. She hadn't told any of the boys where she was but suspected that Ruki already knew. He often watched her from afar and she would pretend not to notice. Some may consider it unsettling but somehow, it was a comfort to know that someone was watching over her - even for the wrong reasons. She peered through the darkness and gazed up at the haunting Mukami mansion. Ruki wasn't standing anywhere visible to her in the windows. It was just her and the plants. She felt oddly safe and began wandering the various creations of Yuma.

"They're nice... aren't they?" Yui spun around and was standing face to face with Azusa. She gasped and stumbled back against the greenhouse shed, the cool moistness sticking to her back and the leaves of the tomato plants climbing up to her knee caps. "Azusa-kun!" She stammered, "I thought I told you- what are you doing?" He was strangely far away from her and it was almost uncomfortable. Most of the time, they were so close that not even a knife could cut between them but now, he had kept his distance by at least two feet. It was clear that he was uncomfortable as well. His lips shifted into an awkward half smile and his hands had sunken into each of his pockets. "I don't know what I'm doing... I suppose I just wanted to admire Yuma's hard work." His gaze danced across the tomato plants and he sighed, inhaling the scent of the freshly ground Earth surrounding them. His eyes met her legs and she moved them, locking her knees and standing doe legged. "I told you. I told you I wanted you to stay away." Her voice shook as she spoke and she clutched onto her own hand, squeezing it tightly. Azusa's forehead creased as his brows furrowed and his eyes met hers again. "Eve," he breathed. He began to take a step forward but came to a sudden stop when her body began to visibly cringe. "How can you be so angry... when all I wanted to do was to show you," he inhaled deeply again and spoke as he exhaled, "something so precious..." The last words had been choked rather than spoken. Yui gazed up at him and loosened her grip on her own hand. The aching in her lower stomach was still apparent but was beginning to fade as she stared at him. "How is pain precious?" She whispered. Her back was cool pressed to the greenhouse. Azusa took a full step forward, closing in the space between them. He snatched up her wrist and pressed it above her head to the glass. She gasped and he immediately loosened his grip, gliding his hand along her skin to gently cup her hand instead and squeeze it. "What better way... to feel alive?" He said.

The darkness began to swallow them, allowing the distraction of the plants to fade and the attention to solely be on the two of them. Yui's voice quivered as she said through the blackness, "I'm not like you." She daringly adjusted his grip on her hand to allow her fingers to fall between the gaps of his. He squeezed her again and accepted her change openly. Azusa had already come to the conclusion that he surely was nothing like her. "I know you're not..." he sighed. He leaned in and rested his forehead to hers. She froze and held her breath as Azusa lovingly nuzzled her, his eyes shut in clear concentration. "And that's okay... I suppose I can love you, even if you won't love me in return..." He spoke in a gentle whisper and the feel of his breath blew against her mouth. Yui's stomach had twisted in knots and she knew it was because of him saying the word love. She believed that he didn't know what love was and that was okay. What frustrated her was his assumption of her not loving him. She was capable of real love and she was smart enough to know her own feelings. She shut her eyes tightly and said through her teeth, "I know what you want me to do. But I couldn't possibly - even if it means you don't believe me. Even if it means you don't believe that I love you." A chilling feeling hovered through the atmosphere and Yui desperately wished that she could just crawl into herself and be alone again. She had never said the words before and certainly never expected to say it to Azusa. He could feel the tension as well but ignored it, continuing to softly nuzzle her and softly beginning to purr gently from his throat. It was as if he were completely unphased by her words and it left her feeling small, insignificant. He had responded but the words hadn't registered in her mind. Azusa only understood language through actions, her words meant nothing to him and she was fully aware that he would never be able to love her in return or accept her love without her doing this for him. "I can't do it to you," Yui sighed. Her chest began to feel tight and she struggled to grasp the right words. She whispered through the darkness, "but I'll let you do it to me. If that what it takes, I'll do it." Azusa's affection came to a sudden stop and he drew back from her, his hand still in hers as he gazed down at her. It was as if he were waiting for something. She stared up at him with wide eyes and their eyes locked in a silent stand off. She finally choked, "I devote myself to you in every way. I am yours, Azusa-kun."

Azusa sunk to his knees in front of Yui and held her by her thighs, caressing them as he stared up at her through the darkness and watched her every move. The leaves of the tomato plants tickled her legs as they rustled against Azusa, his hands wandering her body. Yui looked up to the sky and wanted to count the stars but there wasn't a single one to be found. She truly was alone with Azusa and not even her mind could distract from what his hands were doing to her. She desperately wanted to perk up and cry "do it already" but wouldn't allow herself to. She listened as Azusa's body shifted and she assumed he had withdrawn his knife from his pocket, just as he had done before. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt as if she were back in her own bed with Azusa between her legs. She had felt the same shifting and she felt foolish for what she thought he had been taking out of his pants. Her breathing was now audible and her chest heaved as she anticipated to be cut again. He had touched the skin of her thigh again and she jumped, gasping for air and nearly crying out. Azusa hushed her and used his free hand to pull up her shorts a bit, exposing the higher part of her thigh. All of her hairs were standing on end and she felt the cool touch of his blade. He was teasing her. Just do it, she pleaded in her mind. But it never came. The coolness faded and suddenly she felt an entirely new sensation. The feel of Azusa's lips. "Azusa-kun," she whispered. He softly kissed her bare skin and breathed in against her flesh, allowing her to feel his fangs but not quite penetrating her. The tip of his tongue teased her as he began to kiss deeper, his lips beginning to wander. Yui melted down the glass of the shed and retreated into the vines of the plants, her body being caressed by them with Azusa kneeling before her. He sat up straight and she looked at him, puzzled. Even with the knife in his hand, she viewed him as gentle and innocent. The feel of his mouth on her skin was clumsy, as if he were learning how to wander her for the first time. His violet eyes had found hers and she watched as the same crooked smile washed over his face. "Come inside with me," he said softly, "I have something to show you..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Whenever Yui attempted to speak, Azusa immediately hushed her and just tugged her along behind him quicker. She struggled to keep up and found herself tripping over her own two feet. "Where are we going?" She managed to squeak. Azusa had dragged her by the hand to his bedroom and quickly shut the door behind her. He seemed frazzled, for his actions were frantic and quick paced - something completely different for Azusa. "Why are you in such a rush?" He ignored her until the door was fully closed and then turned to face her. "Azusa-kun?" She said softly. He returned to his normal fashion and turned his back to her once again, attending now to his wardrobe and opening it with both hands. He rummaged through the hanging clothes and Yui peered over his shoulder to peek at the contents. The best way to explain Azusa's attire was comfy. Besides his school uniform, which hung conveniently on the closet door, the insides of his wardrobe consisted of mostly chunky sweaters and winter wear. She half expected his closet to be full of various weapons and cringed at the thought of that being what he wanted to show her. She watched as he snatched down a puffy winter jacket, something she could never picture him wearing, and was shocked when he turned around to toss it to her. "Be quiet for now... I don't want anyone to follow us." Follow us? She thought to herself. "Where, Azusa-kun?" But he ignored her, searching through his wardrobe again before he could find another jacket for himself. He began to slide his arms through each hole and Yui did the same quickly with the coat he had given to her. It was oversized on her tiny complexion and she couldn't help but smile a bit. It smelled like him, an overwhelming aura of sweetness that always seemed to kiss her nose in the gentlest of ways. "Come," he said once his own jacket was on. Yui was struggling with her zipper and he stepped forward to take the zipper and quickly zip it up, nearly catching her chin by the end. She jumped and he chuckled softly to himself before taking her hand again and guiding her out of the Mukami manner.

"Aren't you cold, Azusa-kun?" Yui piped up after a while of walking through the dark, "I can see my breath." She blew in front of her face and smiled as her sweet breath turned into a icy mist. Azusa watched from the corner of his eye as the girl entertained herself so simply on their quiet walk along the dirt road. The Mukami home was now out of sight and Azusa tried to ignore the thought that one of his brothers could be following them. "I'm okay..." Azusa said softly. He was practically cold blooded in the first place. "Eve, are you warm enough?" It felt odd for him to be asking about her well being. This was entirely new for him. He rarely cared for his own brothers' well being, not unless they were gravely injured, and had watched on multiple occasions as they completely ignored both his own and Eve's discomfort. Though she assured him that she was fine, he continued to think on about it - less about her being cold but rather about her own self in general. "How do you feel? Eve," he said quietly. Her fingers shifted awkwardly in her grip but he continued to hold her hand close by his side. "Do you feel... lonely?" He heard her suck in a quick breath through the brisk air and figured her mind was racing a mile a minute, something he could often detect about her. Her in depth thinking seemed to be rubbing off on him, for he would never even think of asking her any questions of the sort. He could see her biting down hard on her bottom lip before finally saying, "Not right now." But most of the time, he thought. He continued on walking along side her for what felt like hours until he found the path he had created leading off of the road. She was hesitant to follow him but did so anyway, blindly.

The pathway Azusa was leading Yui down could hardly be called a path at all. The only indication of a walkway was the tall grass that had been pushed down from the multiple walks, presumably steps made by Azusa alone, but was still littered with vines and twigs. Thorns occasionally scraped by Yui's calves but she ignored it, for her curiosity was too distracting and a bit of anxiety was boiling in her belly from the anticipation. She felt like they had been walking for hours and the quietness was haunting between them. Azusa suddenly stopped in front of her and she bumped lightly into his back, quickly stumbling to a halt. He sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils, inhaling the smell of the dirt and Earth, and seemed to be in deep thought. Yui looked up at the boy in front of her as he pulled his hat off of his head and ran his fingers through his knotted hair. She peeked over his shoulder and stared off into the clearing that they arrived at. A pool of crystallized water collected in the middle of the clearing and was shaded by overhanging branches, a mist of smoke was simmering over the surface where the hot water was kissed by the brisk air. "It's beautiful, Azusa-kun," Yui whispered from behind him. He was suddenly snapped out of his light trance and turned to face her, smiling and showing off his pointed fangs. He stepped aside off of the path and extended an arm, welcoming her into his haven. She walked in willingly and absorbed the serene surroundings.

"I come here... when I feel alone," Azusa said softly. He walked behind Yui as she ventured her way around the small pool of the land, watching as she kneeled to the water's side and touched it with her index finger. She smiled weakly and muttered, "It's so warm." She seemed to be slightly uncomfortable. Azusa sank down beside her and sat cross legged on the water's edge. Yui didn't turn to face him as she normally would. "Eve... what's wrong?" He said, "I thought you'd enjoy this place, with me..." The girl suddenly turned to face him with wide eyes and gripped onto his arm tightly. "I do enjoy it, Azusa-kun!" She stared into his eyes and he stared at her, watching as the doubt collected in her gaze. "It's not too deep. Is it?" She said quietly. The insecurity bubbled in her voice and Azusa couldn't help but smirk. He got to his feet and she watched as he stripped off his jacket, her eyes widening as he followed with taking off the rest of his clothing. She desperately avoided looking at his manhood and instead her eyes began to scan the scars that tattooed his flesh. Most of the marks were concentrated on the pale skin of his chest, thighs, and lower arms. Yui's heart sank the longer she stared at him and Azusa ignored her, instead kneeling by the water's edge and sinking down into the warmth. She watched as he adjusted and stood up, the water only reaching his lower chest, and he said to her, "Come..." Yui hesitated before rising to her feet and clasping onto her jacket's zipper. She slowly unzipped it and shook it off of her shoulder, allowing the coat to drop to her feet. She shivered against the cool air and felt increasingly uneasy as Azusa waited for her to take off of the rest of her clothing. Sensing her resistance, he ignored her gaze and alternatively looked up at the branches hanging over his head. The leaves had already shed months ago so it was just them, the water, and the dying bark. Yui slowly began to strip, starting off with her shoes, socked, and shorts. She bent over slightly as she slid her panties down her skin and quickly kicked it to the side, leaving her standing insecurely in her sweater. Her chest tightened as she lifted off the sweater and followed it with her bra. The cool air stung against the wound and suddenly she felt tears collecting in her eyes. "Come in," Azusa whispered through the dark. She did as she was told and slowly stepped into the water beside him, allowing the warmth to absorb her. Suddenly she felt perfectly content. Safe.

Azusa drifted gracefully through the water and swiftly scooped the small of Yui's back. He pulled her in close to him, their bare bodies touching, and used his free hand to hold her hand and bring it up to his face. The girl watched him skeptically but kept her mouth shut as Azusa pressed his lips onto the thin skin of her wrist and penetrated her with his canines. She cringed softly but he tightened his grip on her back and practically inhaled her blood, making gentle suckling sounds against her skin and gulping in an enormous mouth full of blood. Yui began to feel faint but allowed Azusa to feed from her as he wished. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered as he sucked her. He continued on as if she hadn't spoken at all and she came to the realization that he seemed absolutely parched. The sounds that his mouth made caused her to cringe and she spoke just to ignore it, "There are no stars tonight but the moon - I can see it through the trees. It's red, Azusa-kun." Azusa abruptly ended his sucking and left his mouth from her skin with a playful slurping sound. He licked the remainder from his lips and stood up straight again, now wrapping both of his arms around her body and holding her in a protective hug. His eyes followed where Yui's had gone and he stared up into the sky. The burnt maroon colors were searing through the branches and dancing across the surface of the water surrounding them. "The blood of Eve..." he sighed, "nothing could compare." He closed his eyes and allowed his body to sink into the aroma of the sweet taste of her. He could feel her blood swimming through his veins, stinging the inside of his throat, and it was a beautiful feeling he was just starting to truly appreciate. "Precious," he hummed.

Yui's attention shifted from the blood moon to the dearest boy who was holding her in his icy arms. She often stared at him with loving eyes, the same way he was looking at the moon, and it made her feel warm inside to see the same expression on his face. She raised her hand from the water and paused before touching a large scar that had been slashed along the side of his neck. He closed her eyes and she could sense that he was holding his breath before he breathed out, "Eve..." Yui's fingers danced along the print and she leaned forward. Something had suddenly come over her and she felt the sudden urge to touch him. The only thing she could think to do is slowly press her crimson lips onto the scar and kiss it. His arms trembled around her and he opened his mouth to speak again before she whispered, "Who gave you this one? Azusa-kun." She rested her head onto his shoulder and gave in to the teasing temptation to part her lips against his skin. Her tongue lapped against the scar before she gently began to suck on it. It was strange for the roles to be reversed but Azusa didn't seem to mind. His body was stiff and she could hear him struggling to speak before blurting, "Eve." He sounded desperate, lustful. His chest began heaving and he finally spat out, "I can't remember. She is my mystery..." Through the water, Yui felt a stiffening against her inner thigh and despite her naiveness, she pressed her hips into things so their bodies could press more comfortably. Her body was practically melting into his as she sucked steadily. Azusa quickly shifted his arms from her lower back, kneeling a bit to swoop his arms underneath her butt and lift her up out of the water. The cool air plucked against her wet skin but she continued sucking hungrily on his flesh. Shocks were shooting through her veins every time Azusa huffed into her ear and a gentle whining erupted from the back of his throat. "Ah... Eve..." he groaned. She could feel his manhood growing against the most inner part of her thigh and suddenly, making love to Azusa didn't seem like such a scary thing anymore. She could feel him pressing up against her entrance and could even notice through the water that her body was already beginning to lubricate. Cut me, Azusa wanted to say. But he couldn't find the strength to end this moment. Instead, he growled into her ear, "B-bite me..." Yui continued to suck on his flesh until he suddenly jammed himself inside of her. She shrieked, for the first thrust was enough to shred her virgin barrier and pollute the water with her blood. She couldn't help but to sink down her teeth as hard as possible into the skin of her neck. Azusa's body immediately began to stiffen again before he moaned out ferociously and violently thrusted himself into her heat. Yui's legs felt like they were going to give way but Azusa quickly readjusted his grip on her, his hands suddenly grasping onto her lower cheeks. He used the water to thrust inside of her more swiftly, as her body wouldn't allow him to enter he at ease on it's own. The pain surging through Yui's body was nearly unbearable but all she could think about was how much she loved Azusa. She no longer missed her bed in the Sakamaki mansion, she didn't want to stay in her bedroom, even school was out of her mind. All of her focus devoted on the man that was making this vicious yet beautiful love to her. The force he used to move himself inside of her was brutal and he roared out almost animalistically. Yui was bouncing wildly in Azusa's grip, even as he dug his fingernails into her flesh and broke the skin, and she struggled to keep her legs open enough for him to slide inside of her without a fight. Though her body was rejecting him unintentionally, she wanted nothing more but for him to stay inside of her and for them to reach a climax together. "P-please..." Yui cried through the ecstasy. She didn't know what she was pleading for but her mind couldn't formulate proper words. "Azusa, Azusa-kun," she moaned out softly. His hips began to go in a slower motion and he focused on pushing himself up inside of her in a more comfortable position, allowing her to feel every inch of him and slide up against all of her sweet spots. Every time his legs drew back, the shaft of his manhood would brush lightly against her clitoris and send her into a new bought of overwhelming excitement. Her heat was throbbing hard against him as he stayed still inside of her and growled out. He was struggling to find words as well but managed to spit out, "All mine... This feeling is so... Ah.." He ended the sentence with a heaving moan before he thrusted a final time inside of her. Suddenly, she felt the warmness of him shooting his seed inside of her and he remained stiff inside of her entrance. Him slowly pulling out and the final push against her clit was enough for her to surge into a climax, his semen dripping out of her and her juices soaking into the water. She tried to catch her breath but to no avail. Defeated, she rested her head back to his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body, clutching onto him desperately and not wanting to let go. She could feel his chest heaving against hers and he let out a small moan from the back of his throat. Her entire body collapsed into his grip and Azusa whispered in her ear, "You do love me." He breathed heavily, "and I will cherish you for that..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They stood in the warmth of the pool and Yui watched silently as the reflects of the blood moon danced in the eyes of Azusa. His eyes slowly began to flutter shut and his breathing was less harsh now, yet his grip on her body never eased up. Sweat caked against Yui's skin and despite her insecurities, she rested her cheek against his shoulder and focused on making a full breath. Her lower body was aching intensely. "Eve..." Azusa sighed, "your blood smells so sweet- I'm struggling to contain myself..." Yui's cheeks began to burn as she realized what Azusa was referring to. He had torn her so viciously that she had began to bleed into the beautiful water that surrounded them, and the throbbing of her heat was so fiercely intense and painful that the thought of him penetrating her there with his fangs was cringeworthy. "But I will," he added softly. "I don't want to break you."

" _Ah, so cute!"_ Yui nearly jumped out of her skin and Azusa's arms tightened around her torso in a protective encasing. "Now I know the rumors are true- you are a whore, M-Neko Chan!" Kou brushed himself off from the thorns that had stuck to his pants as he shuffled out from the depths of the pathway. He smirked and stood up straight, crossing his arms and saying, "Ruki-kun told me I should could keep an eye on you. He was thinking that Azusa would kill you if you were alone for too long!" Azusa's arms dropped from Yui's side and she sulked into herself, quickly covering her breasts with crossed arms and shielding herself from Kou. "Kou..." Azusa sighed. He sounded annoyed. Slowly he rose from the water, not even raising a hand to protect his manhood, and slowly began unfolding his carelessly tossed clothing to begin to dress himself. " _Eh?"_ Kou said, "I didn't mean to interrupt. And it smells like you may not have finished..." He sucked in the air through his nostrils heavily and playfully licked his lips with a deafening slurping sound. Despite his teasing, Kou didn't step any further but instead motioned for Yui to get out of the water. She did so reluctantly, clutching at her own naked body before she could hide herself behind her soiled clothing. "You may want to try harder to stay on Ruki's good side" Kou said smugly as she dressed. "He was thinking of allowing you to come to school tomorrow. I'm sure sneaking off like this isn't going to influence his decision to work in your favor."

The three of them walked home in pure silence. The tension building between Kou and Azusa was apparent, for Azusa had rejected all of his branches for conversation and wouldn't even walk beside him. Yui wouldn't dare open her mouth to say anything, even as they arrived at the Mukami manner and went inside. Against her secret wishes, Azusa didn't exchange any words with her at the door and instead disappeared off to his bedroom. "Goodnight, M-Neko Chaaan..." Kou called out hauntingly as he started up the stairs to go to his room as well. Yui watched doe legged as he left and she finally collapsed to the floor. The pain in her lower abdomen was too much to handle and she clutched between her legs, inhaling sharp breaths and trying to maintain her composure. Walking home seemed nearly impossible but she somehow had made it through. "I-it hurts," Yui whispered to herself through her teeth as she held herself. It took all the strength that she could muster within herself to make it to her feet and find her way to her bedroom.

Blood pooled between the girl's thighs as she lay in her victorian style bed and relived the evening in her mind. She knew that the first time was meant to be slightly painful but she didn't imagine it to have been as intense as it was. Azusa had shown her body no mercy and ravaged her to his liking. His sadistic nature had peeked through and their love making had been a fest for his pure lust for pain. She had only seen a glimpse of his sadistic side before, for it was usually his masochistic ways that shined through if anything at all behind the solemn and gentle exterior. Yui wondered to herself if everyone's first time was as painful as hers had been and how long this stinging would linger for. If what Kou said had been true, she needed to feel her best even if she only had the slimmest chance of returning to school under Ruki's permission. Before she had entered this home, she was never a fan of going to class. She and her friends often passed notes and chose to babble about where they were going to eat rather than paying attention to their professor. But now, school was a haven that harbored not only routine but normality and stability. Afraid of ruining her chances of getting to return, Yui forced herself out of bed and quickly began to strip the bed of it's sheets. As she strung up the sheets in her hands from arm and arm and examined the damage, she was shocked to see how much blood had drained from her own body and how she was still conscious. The pain had overridden the feeling of being faint. She quickly slid down her pants and kicked them to the side, followed by her panties, and balled them up inside of the sheets. Suddenly feeling frantic, she rushed over to her dresser and began shoving everything inside. Ruki had left all of her designated clothing so neat that it was difficult to hide the mess within, but she somehow managed. She quickly threw on her nightgown and rummaged through the wardrobe until she found another throw sheet. Her hands moved fast and she dreaded someone coming into her room while she disposed of evidence and began redressing the bed. Despite the pain searing through her lower half, Yui managed to stay awake as she finished, only to drop unconscious onto the clean sheets and sleep soundly through the night.

" _Ehh_? What is this, M-Neko Chan?"

Yui opened her eyes slowly despite her eyelids feeling heavier than rocks. She had slept all night on her back with her legs spread awkwardly and her hands clutching at her thighs, desperately trying to dull the pain. Kou was rummaging through her dresser and turned to her with the sheets strung up in one hand and her soiled clothing in the other. Yui gaped in horror as she watched Kou unfold the sheet and expose a giant blood stain, at least two feet across, in the middle of the white silk. "Please don't tell him. Please don't tell Ruki-kun," Yui choked. Kou lifted her shorts to his mouth and inhaled deeply, purposely allowing her to hear as he studied her clothing intently with his nose and mouth. "Mmm," he hummed. "You've never done anything kind for me. Why should I do anything for you?" Yui's heart began to sink in her chest and she thought of the only thing she could give to him of any value. Herself. Her blood. "You can feed from me, Kou-kun. Whenever. I won't protest. I won't make a sound, just don't tell." She pleaded desperately and within seconds, Kou was at her bed side. He grinned down at her, the tips of his canines piercing down onto his bottom lip, and suddenly yanked down the covers that were shielding her body. Yui was entirely exposed to Kou yet he decided to push further, reaching for the bottom of her nightgown and gripping it. She held her breath as tears began swelling in her eyes. He slowly lifted the gown past her torso, stopping right before her breasts, and stared down at the pitiful girl before him. The slash across her belly had become a monstrous sight. It was surely infected. Her panties were stained red and climbed up past her bellybutton to soak her entire front in blood. "Disgusting," Kou said before yanking the dress back to cover down to her knees. "It's ruined my appetite. I'm sure you'll find a different way to repay me later." And with those parting words, Kou rose from the bed and left Yui dumbstruck as he gracefully left the room.

Yui's wound was infected and that was apparent to her as she sulked in the water of the bath tub. The cut was infested with crusted blood that she wouldn't dare to pick away at so she simply ignored it, as well as the purple bruises that stamped down her lower back and abdomen. This is what Azusa thinks is beautiful, Yui thought to herself. Perhaps he could see the beauty in even the most beastly of things. " _Uck,"_ She spat as she sunk down further into the tub. Her entire lower half stung with every movement. "Eve," Ruki said sharply. He had entered the room silently and the intrusion caused Yui to quickly tuck her knees into herself and cling the pain behind her arms. "Ruki-kun!" She squeaked. She turned to face the dark haired boy who was standing in the doorway of the rest room, his arms crossed as he leaned against the frame of the entrance. "Hurry up," he ordered. "School starts in thirty minutes and I expect you to be on time." Kou hadn't told Ruki what had happened and though she was thankful, Yui feared what was to come. It was nearly enough to override her overwhelming excitement to go to school.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The hallways were empty aside from three of the boys and Yui. Azusa had stayed behind and Yui wouldn't dare ask why, or even mention his name in front of Ruki. Her body was aching dully and she found that her feet were dragging with each step. "C'mon, M-Neko Chan!" Kou sang as he grabbed her firmly by the rist. "You're falling behind - how come?" His fingers tightened around her bony wrist and squeezed until she finally said, "I'm feeling a bit light headed. That's all." Neither Yuma or Ruki cared enough to turn their head as she spoke and Kou grinned to himself, loosening his grip on her arm. Feeling faint had become a normal occurrence for her, for obvious reasons, and the boys found no reason to question or pay attention to it. "I'll carry you to class then. How romantic, Yui-san!" Kou flipped his arm position to bring his arm underneath her bottom and scoop her off of the ground, hooking his arms around her thighs tightly. Yui whimpered as her bruises cried out in pain but she smiled just in case, hoping to distract from the tears collecting in her eyes. "Thank you, Kou-kun," she choked helplessly. Yui and Kou had parted ways from Yuma and Ruki only moments later, and Kou carried the girl in silence through the school halls. After a few minutes of walking, he stopped in front of a classroom and and dropped Yui to the floor. She quickly found her footing and clutched onto her knees, struggling to stand up straight as she huffed, "But Kou-kun, this isn't my class-" He quickly shushed her and said, "Why, of course not! You didn't think you'd be left alone, did you? I'm sure my class will fit your standards," Kou sneered. He playfully dusted off his shorts and grumbled, "You sure are heavier than you look."

Walking into the classroom was an excruciatingly awkward experience. Kanato and Laito Sakamaki sat in the back row of the desks and only Laito dared to look in her direction. "Ahh, bitch-chan," he hissed. "I knew I smelled a whore." His eyes narrowed and he grinned, holding back laughter and leaning to his side to bump Kanato with his elbow. Kanato visibly cringed and clamped his hands into fists on his desk. He said nothing. Yui nodded at Laito and muttered, "Laito-kun. Kanato-kun." She didn't know what else to say which was convenient, for Kou cut her short by tugging her by the forearm and guiding her to a desk. He had chosen the seat open right beside Kanato to sit. "All the seats by me are taken," Kou smiled, "behave, M-Neko Chan!"

Yui shifted uncomfortably during the lecture and was too afraid to look to her right; the thought of Kanato or Laito's eyes staring back at her if she did was unsettling. Kanato's hands remained clenched around his pencil and he didn't write a single note. She could hear him growling gibberish underneath his breath, he was clearly angry and distraught. As soon as the lecture ended, he had hopped up from his seat and exited the room. Laito lingered behind and stood up in his seat, striding towards Yui and leaning down beside her. "I've missed you..." He parted her hair to the side to expose her neck, which was brutally mutilated by Azusa's fangs, and slowly dragged his tongue across it. " _Bitch-chan,"_ he mumbled before straightening up, smirking before he left the room. Yui slowly rose from her seat, expecting to leave with Kou, and was surprised to see he had already left the room without her. Out in the hall, he could hear him and his fan girls. _I saw your show last week, you looked so cute!, Can I please have a picture with you, Kou-kun?, I looove your jacket!_ The girls desperation was almost sickening and Yui can't help but giggle under her breath.

"What's so funny to you?" Yui quickly turned around and found herself staring into the deep eyes of Subaru Sakamaki. His eyes were dark and angry, they were enough to scare her stiff. Subaru suddenly slammed the door to the classroom shut and charged towards her at an alarming rate. "Subaru-kun!" Yui cried as he snatched her wrist and yanked her up from her seat. She shrieked out as pain surged through her lower body and she collapsed to the floor, her chest heaving to catch a full breath and her arm being twisted in Subaru's grip. He let go of her arm and stared down at her with wide eyes. Yui propped herself slowly on her left arm and wrapped her right around herself, embracing the hurt and still attempting to hide away from Subaru. "What have they done to you," He spat through his teeth. Yui wouldn't look up at him but could see in front of her that his legs were shaking in rage. She focused on her breathing before Subaru yelled, "WHAT DID THEY DO?" His words streamed right through her and suddenly Yui had been reduced to tears. She cried loudly through her mouth and shut her eyes tightly, feeling as the tears burned down her cheeks and allowing her left arm to collapse so she was sprawled on the floor. She felt a tickle running down the front of her stomach and suspected that her cut had torn open again. Soon blood had leaked through the front of her uniform and had began to rub off on the hardwood floor. Subaru sank down beside her and slowly lifted her in his arms. The light was draining out of her pores and she gazed at his with watery eyes. Fire was burning in his pupils yet his voice became softer. "Come back," he said in a low tone. "Devote yourself to me and I will protect you." Yui looked at Subaru and kept a steady gaze for a long time. She was no longer thinking of her pain, but she wasn't thinking about Subaru either. All she could think about was Azusa. "I can't," she whispered. Tears were steadily streaming down her face and Subaru sighed, dropping his arms to lower her to the ground and now avoiding her eyes. She stood up slowly and said in a sudden stern tone, "Then no one will protect you. You truly are as stupid as they say."

She laid alone in a pool of her own blood for the remainder of the day. Nothing could motivate her to stand and she secretly wished another class would use the room and discover her, but no one did. Not until it was time to leave and one person decided to come looking for her. Ruki. "What happened?" He shouted as he entered the room. He had been looking for her for at least an hour before Kou finally spat out where he had last seen her, and there she was, laying awkwardly sprawled out between the desks and panting on the floor. "Ruki-kun," Yui whispered. He sank down to her side and quickly snatched her up into his grasp, propping her up bridal style and saying angrily, "Which one of them did this?" Yui simply shook her head. Tears started to form in her eyes again and she managed to say weakly, "Can we please go home."

The walk home was a blur, for Yui drifted in and out of consciousness in Ruki's arms. She listened to the bickering between the three of the boys and buried her face deeper into Ruki's chest, wishing to disappear and wake up in her own bed. "Must have been Kanato," Kou had said nonchalantly. He began to snicker, "You should have seen his face when he saw M-Neko Chan!" Yuma continued that it must have been Shu Sakamaki trying to get back at him somehow. Ruki kept quiet on who he thought "did it" and instead focused on scolding Kou for leaving Yui's side. They rarely quarreled, but when they did, they fought like cats and dogs. After listening to the constant arguing, Yui had finally had enough and fell unconscious in Ruki's grip.

The pain in her torso and limbs was so intense that Yui's body could no longer handle it. She awoke frantically and in tears, her breaths coming out in quick hiccups and the feeling of drowning washing over her. A hand pressed down hard onto her chest and she gasped, opening her eyes and suddenly being face to face Azusa. It took her a few moments to realize that she was once again in her bedroom. The sheets had been changed again and were now drenched in sweat. "Shh," Azusa hissed through thin lips. Yui's heart was racing at an alarming rate and she feared that it was going to spring out of her chest, where Azusa was applying a strong amount of pressure. "If you put pressure onto your chest," he said softly, "then your muscles will all start to relax..." He kept a firm hand on her skin until her body began to follow is relaxing voice, beginning to slow down and allowing Yui to breathe properly. She wanted to thank him but couldn't grasp the proper words. Azusa somehow seemed to understand and instead continued to speak. "I told you I wouldn't break you..." he sighed, "it seems that I almost broke that promise." He finally pulled his hand away and instead places it onto her cheek, cupping it as she gazed up at him with glossy eyes. He examined the shell of the girl he had made love to only a day ago ad something inside of him began to twitch with a siering anxiety. Dark bags were underneath her eyes, her hair was soaked in sweat, and her face was locked in an utterly fear filled expression. Normally the look of fear in her eyes was a mysterious excitement for Azusa but tonight, it was different. It was as if he was somehow sharing his pain and he wanted to take it away. "Azusa." Yui peered up over Azusa's shoulder, who had turned away from her, and watched as Ruki stepped into the bedroom and slowly shut the door behind him. "Come with me," he ordered. Azusa turned his back to Ruki and knelt down to the bedside, grasping onto Yui's hand suddenly and saying quietly, "No." Ruki stepped forward to hover over Azusa, intimidating him to the point that he would speak again. "I want to be here right now..." He looked at Yui and didn't smile. His face was stone cold and his hand clutched tighter onto hers, weaving between the gaps of hers and holding them in a protective lock. "Then we will speak here," Ruki said.

"I know that you did this, Azusa." Still, Azusa refused to look at Ruki. "The wound is clearly infected. I can't stitch it. And if she experiences blood poisoning, there is nothing I can do. And I will not allow your carelessness to go unpunished." Yui's heart began beating harder and she found herself in the same state she had woken up in. She was panting quickly through her mouth and occasionally hiccuping, only this time, Azusa didn't touch her. He instead let go of her hand and stood up straight to face Ruki. "Fine, then..." He growled, "then stitch it." And within the amount of time it took Yui to open her eyes, Azusa was gone and she was left alone with an angry Ruki. "I only know one person who can fix this for you," he said. She opened her mouth to speak but he immediately stopped her, his body tensed and jaw clenched. He reached forward to suddenly snatch the covers off of Yui and yanked up the front of her uniform, exposing the slice across her belly. The redness of the crusted blood had turned black and a clear stream of dried blood ran down her front and all the way down her legs. Ruki touched it and Yui immediately screamed. "If you are that reckless again," he said, "I will lock you away and you will never see the light of day again."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The smoothness of the car ride lulled Yui in and out of sleep as she lay across the back seat, her head resting on Ruki's lap and spinning. Hairs were sticking to her sweat-caked face and Ruki brushed it back along her forehead. "We are almost there," he said in a low tone. "Just stay awake." His words drifted through her yet Yui nodded her head in automatic obedience. Her mind was far off in another place and barely grasping at reality. All she had to cling onto was the superficial affection that Ruki was showing her. She wondered who was driving the car, if their personal driver knew what the Mukami boys were, how much longer would the drive truly be, and most importantly: where were they going. Yui's headspace spun back to actuality as she felt her body being hoisted up. Ruki held her against his chest and cradled her like an infant, as if he were fearing that she would break with any slight movement. As her head rested to his cold chest, she attempted to hear a heartbeat but couldn't find one. It was as if she were being caressed by a rock wall. Her eyelids were heavy yet she fought to open them against her best instincts. When she opened her eyes, she was horrified to see that they were approaching the Sakamaki mansion and immediately felt the sudden urge to flee the premises. Yui's bottom lip quivered and an uneasy sound left her lips but she had no energy to struggle. "Quiet, livestock." Ruki grumbled through his teeth. She jiggled in his arms as he leaned on one leg and used his other foot to kick on the door in a somewhat knocking fashion. The door opened within seconds and there stood Reiji, his eyes hateful and narrowed. "Come quickly," he said in a hushed tone, "I don't want the others to know of this." Ruki nodded once and stepped through the doorway with a limp Yui in his grip.

Reiji quickly led the two of them through the Sakamaki manner and guided them to his lab. Yui had almost forgotten how magnificent it was and tried to focus on the interesting surroundings of Reiji's creations rather than the stings surging through her veins. Ruki slowly lowered Yui onto the small couch in the lounging area and reluctantly left after Reiji refused to do anything with him there. The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. As Ruki closed the door behind him, Reiji quickly showed his back to Yui and tended to himself; slipping on plastic gloves and picking through one of the drawers of his desk. Yui sunk down into the cushions of the elegant couch and muttered, "Reiji-kun." She wanted to have some sort of conversation but couldn't find the words. "Don't talk," Reiji said coldly. He still didn't turn around as he added on, "If Ayato hears you, you're never going to leave. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that." He snickered to himself and finally turned to face Yui. In his hands was a thread, a sewing needle, and what appeared to be a sterilizing wipe. She felt like she was in the doctor's office and she absolutely hated it. As Reiji knelt down to her side, Yui began to shudder and suddenly jumped as he wiped the the cloth across her lower stomach. She gasped but quickly bit onto her bottom lip to stay quiet despite the pain burning in her belly. Reiji avoided her eyes despite her uneasy breathing and attempt to speak. He had prepared to stitch her and she whispered through her teeth, "Do you have anything to numb the pain?" Then, Reiji stuck the threaded needle through her stomach. She yelped in pain and immediately fell unconscious.

"You filthy bitch."

Yui's body felt like it was floating on a cloud that she never wanted to return to. The abrupt insult shocked her out of her deep slumber and she quickly looked up at Ruki. It took her a moment to realize she back in her own bed at the Mukami home and a small sense of relief washed over her before Ruki spoke again. "I have come to the conclusion that you are the stupidest thing I have ever come across." Rage was searing through his blue eyes and he grabbed Yui by the wrist, causing her to whimper to the point of pleading for him to let go. He ignored her and continued on, "You are a disgrace. You being Eve is an absolute joke." Without hesitating, he lunged over her body and pinned both of her wrists above her head. He climbed onto the bed and pushed her lower body to the bed with his, her legs struggling between his and her arms wriggling underneath his grip. He quickly shoved his fangs into her neck, causing her to scream, and jabbed in with an enormous amount of force. Blood spurted into his mouth and he drank from her hungrily, stirring his teeth inside of her to induce as much pain as possible. He ripped his canines from her flesh and panted in her ear, "If he planted his seed in you, do not think for a second that I will allow his spawn to grow. I will tear you apart." He then let go of her right hand to yank down her sleeve and shove his fangs into the flesh of her shoulder. Yui stared at the ceiling and twitched underneath him helplessly. She had no more tears to cry and couldn't help but accept the gruesome treatment that was thrusted upon her.

 _You will never see the light of day again._

Once Ruki was finished, he left Yui alone with her thoughts to writhe in agony on her bed. His words echoed in her mind and she feared that his threats may become a reality. One time alone in a dark room was enough and she didn't think her mind could handle living there again, she would surely break. But the threat was frightened her the most was what referred to her and Azusa. The fact that a part of him could start growing inside of her. She had never considered it but the thought of it caused her heart to race. How could she possibly bring a child into this world that she can barely navigate herself? And if she was pregnant and miraculously did give birth, what would that baby even be? A crime against God, surely. She had heard the Sakamaki boys sometimes refer to the afterlife and they often joked about how if they died, there was no way they weren't going to Hell. She thought of them as the spawn of evil. She didn't see the Mukami boys that way before but after Ruki's attack, she couldn't help but consider that. Maybe Azusa had survived the calamity of a fate that was given to him as a vampire but if their child were to have the same fate, is it certain that they could escape it? The thoughts swirled through her head and she struggled to even think straight. She clutched at her own belly and began to consider that perhaps she was the stupidest thing to ever live.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yui's legs shook violently as she stood outside of Azusa's door and knocked twice. She could barely clench her fist but somehow mustered the strength to leave her bed and to seek out his bedroom. She waited a few moments but the impatience building inside of her was too much to ignore, for she knocked twice more and whispered through the crack of the door, "Azusa-kun?" The door suddenly opened and she nearly stumbled right into him. His eyes were tired and his cheeks were drained of all their color, he looked sad and sickly. Seeing Azusa created a storm within Yui's mind and she fell into his arms, immediately bursting into tears and crying in loud howls. Azusa quickly scooped her back with one arm and brought her into the bedroom, shutting the door quickly behind her and guiding her over to the bed. "Why are you being this way..." Azusa sighed as he lowered her down onto the bed and sat beside her. When his arm dropped, Yui's body gave out and she laid on her back in Azusa's sheets. They were white and stained a muted red in random patches but she could care less; her bed sheets were permanently stained now and she could care less with everything going on. "You seem so fragile.. As if I could snap you with one touch..." he said softly as he laid his head down beside hers. He turned his head to the side and gazed at the broken girl as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were pinched shut, as well as her mouth, and he could tell she was struggling to hold back another bellowing cry behind pouting lips. As she struggled to contain herself, Azusa's eyes wandered and finally fell upon the torn skin and flesh that coated down her neck and along her shoulder. His eyes widened and he felt the urge to touch it but controlled himself, instead reaching forward to brush his fingertips down the side of her cheek. She flinched and he slowly pulled his hand away. "Are you... scared of us now?" He whispered softly. Yui opened her mouth to suck in a sharp breath and quickly turned her face to look at him directly. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears as they stared into eachothers eyes. She had to ask herself if she were afraid but as she looked at him, she came to the conclusion that it wasn't fear. "I'm not afraid of you," she choked out. She sucked in another breath and tears burned the whites of her eyes as she said quieter, "but I am afraid of Ruki-kun. I'm afraid of being alone in that cell again." She quickly turned away to face the ceiling and quickly covered her face as she began crying hard again. The sounds of her wails made Azusa's heart twist and he didn't know what to do to comfort her. He was watching the girl whom he had fallen for die in front of him, both her faith and pride. She was turning into a carcass of what she once was. "I told you where I go when I feel alone..." Azusa said, "but you didn't tell me where you go when you feel lonely. Maybe I am that place for you." He propped himself up on his elbow and clutched onto the edge of the covers, nudging them out from underneath Yui and pulling them up to caress her body. He tucked her in like a child and laid beside her as she cried out all of the tears she had to cry. "And if I am not... I will become that place. Because never again will I allow you... to feel alone." His words came out in gentle breaths as if it were completely natural leaving his body, even though they were both fully aware that he had never said anything of the sort. Azusa wrapped his arm around the girl and pulled her body in closer to his, placing his hand on the back of her head to nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck. Her short breaths spewed against his skin and it made him feel warm all over. Perhaps this shell of a human being would be what he needs to want to live.

She dreamt of Azusa and Azusa alone. He stood underneath the apple true and smiled brightly as he saw her approach from the surrounding kingdom in the sky. She had never seen him smile in such a way and it made her want to smile all that much more. He was fully naked and exposed to her. The small scar that reached across his face somehow looked adorable in the twilight sky. Her footsteps seemed to move slowly but the closer she came, the more beautiful he truly became to her. She wanted to touch his face, his hair, his body all over. She had finally reached him and he took her into his arms. "Eve," he said. His voice was strong. "I am Adam. I am yours."

Yui awoke to the strange sensation of a warm pit building in her stomach and feel of someone so cool touching her. Her legs were squirming a bit and she noticed that they had been pinned. Azusa was kneeling on the edge of the bed and pulled Yui a bit forward as she began to wake, and his body was nuzzled between her thighs. His crimson lips pressed onto her stitches and he kissed them delicately, to the point that it actually began to tickle. "Azusa-kun," Yui breathed, "what are you doing?" She propped herself up a bit on her elbows but then collapsed back to the bed as Azusa sprung up and pinned her down by the wrists. She froze and stared up at him, attempting to ignore the burning sensation in her abdomen, and could see the lust that had collected in his eyes. He grinned down at her and purred, "I wish you could have heard... the sounds I woke up to. Saying my name. It were so precious, spilling from your lips..." As he spoke, he brushed his lips up against hers and waited for her lips to part in an open invitation. She opened her mouth slightly and willingly invited a seductive kiss. His mouth pressed onto hers forcefully and slipped his tongue into her mouth, wrestling it against hers and gently sucking. Her head was spinning and suddenly Ruki's words of caution had escaped her mind. Whether it was from Azusa's lips or the moist feeling collected in her panties, she no longer had any worries. The warmth of Azusa's tongue and saliva in Yui's mouth made her hungry for more but her body surely wouldn't be able to handle it. The moment the kiss broke, Azusa rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. His fingers touched the innermost part of her thigh and she urgently whispered, "I c-can't. Last time, it hurt me so badly-" Azusa immediately pressed his mouth back onto hers to stop her babbling and lifted his hand again. He placed it beside her head to hold himself up as he grinded his hips forward teasingly. She felt the stiffness of his manhood against her inner thigh and she blushed madly. "There are ways around that," he mumbled against her mouth. He suddenly then bit down onto her lower lip and began sucking on it gently, her boiling blood trickling into his mouth and slivering down his throat steadily. She flinched at the taste of her own blood but allowed her lover to feed from her with ease. He slowly withdrew his fangs from her lip and slowly ventured down the front of her body, kissing between her breasts and down her stomach. He gently kissed her heat through her panties, feeling the wetness on his lips, and smiled. Yui's legs twitched in response and she whispered through the darkness, "It feels so nice. I don't want to be selfish though." Azusa chuckled between her thighs and shook his head a bit, muttering, "I'll feel good. Do not worry about me, Eve..." He clasped his teeth onto the side of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs, allowing them to drop to her ankles, and then returned to loving on her heat. He gently kissed her folds, teasingly poking his tongue against her clitoris a few times. Her body twitched with each movement of his tongue and she let out a loud moan of ecstasy as he allowed his tongue to swirl against her clit slowly, tracing around it and then dragging his tongue down her slit. He darted his tongue inside of her and went back and forth from shoving it inside and then tracing all around her hole. Yui's chest was heaving as she panted and attempted to control the sounds that were leaving her lips. Azusa's tongue lapped at her wildly and when he suddenly pulled away, she groaned out in sexual frustration. "Be at ease..." Azusa chuckled as he propped himself up on his knees. He shifted slightly and Yui watched as he unzipped the front of his pants and allowed his large manhood to spring free. He caressed it with one hand, stroking it and furrowing his brows in concentration, and then leaned back forward to explore her with his mouth. As his tongue twirled against her bead, he used his free hand to slide a single finger inside of her. She flinched in pain but refused to resist, for she belonged to him and wanted to give herself to him in every way. He could sense that her body was rejecting him inside of her but he continued on and added a second finger, pushing her to her limit as his tongue thrusted up against her clit. The combination of his fingers curling inside of her and his tongue working her clit was enough for Yui to be surged into a fit of absolute ecstasy, a climax like no other. Though Azusa slid his fingers out of her once the climax was over, he continued to lap up her sweet juices and glide his tongue all over her heat. He finally pulled his mouth away and Yui watched with a heaving chest as Azusa stood to his feet and gripped onto his cock. Her eyes widened in amazement at his size and the way his fingers moved; teasing his own tip and then slowly beginning to pump himself. The tingling sensation in her heat remained as she watched and she gently moaned until Azusa used his free hand to dig into his pocket and grasp onto his pocket knife. Yui cringed and closed her eyes, whispering "Please don't-" And suddenly, Azusa yelled out in pleasure and moaned a higher pitched scream. Yui's eyes flew open and she watched as Azusa sliced himself across the chest, his free hand still working his manhood, and suddenly he ejaculated onto her thighs. Blood ran down his front and he struggled to find his breath, moans still crawling out from his lower throat. She had never seen or heard him so excited, and she remained in awe even as Azusa collapsed on top of her. Their breaths puffed out in an equally exhausted sync and she clutched onto his hair, tugging on it softly and then stroking it. The warmth of his blood crawled through her nightgown and she clung onto him tightly.

They laid in silence until Azusa rolled off of Yui and sat up on the bed beside her. She stared up at him with glossed over eyes and simply smiled, trying her best to ignore the gruesome slice across his chest and the blood smeared across his front. Through all of the blood and disgust, this was still the man she loved and though she had decided to teach him to live in another way, she made the decision to take it slowly. His face was still in an expression of sweet bliss and she enjoyed seeing that on his face. "Eve..." Azusa said softly, "though you do look stunning covered in my blood... covered in me... I suppose we should bathe." He smiled down at her brightly and she smiled in return. It reminded her of the version of him she had met in her dream. She nodded and slowly sat up on the bed, her body aching yet satisfied. "Come," he said gently, "I will draw a bath..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Is it too hot, Eve?..."

Azusa laid back in the tub and delicately pulled Yui forward to lay on top of him. He could feel her heart pace finally beginning to relax as she lay her head to his shoulder and he nuzzled his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet aroma of the blood and sweat from their passionate love making. She assured him that the water was fine and hummed sweetly to herself as her eyelids shut. Her body was relaxing to the point of slipping into sleep mode and Azusa smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around her lower body and stroking his fingertips down her spine. The skin of her back was a clear canvas that he examined awe-fully. The rest of Yui's visible body was covered in bruises and puncture marks, the most horrendous sight arguably being the shredded skin of her neck from Ruki's attack, and seeing a part of her that wasn't riddled in scars seemed odd to Azusa. His fingers began to tingle as he felt the strong urge to mark up the clear space on her body but he held himself back, for she had been through enough and finally seemed to be at peace in his arms. She was content and he was smiling at the thought of holding this precious girl in a bath contaminated with his own blood.

"Aye, Azusa!"

Kou skipped through the doorway of the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind himself, grinning at Azusa who was still laying in the tub with a sleeping Yui in his arms. Yui churned slightly in the water but Azusa clutched onto her to soothe her as she slept. "Kou..." Azusa sighed under his breath. The annoyance in his tone was apparent. Kou clapped his hands together, causing an echoing reaction among the bathroom that stung at Azusa's ears, and exclaimed, "Move over, brother!" He ran his fingers through his blond locks and winked at Azusa, who remained in his original position, and giggled. "M-Neko Chan and I have a little deal. I can have her whenever I want - her words, not mine!" Azusa could feel Yui's heart rate quicken against his chest as she began stirring in his arms, her demeanor suddenly surging into panic mode. She clung onto Azusa and stared up at Kou with fearful eyes. "If this is about the other night..." Azusa said slowly, "Ruki... he knows. Run to him... tell him the same has happened tonight." His eyes locked daringly with Kou's and he said calmly, "I dare you."

Their eyes held in a strong lock before Kou threw his head back in the air and let a bellowing cry of laughter. His laugh was high pitched enough to make Yui's body cringe and melt into Azusa's for comfort. Anger bubbled in Azusa's chest as he glared at his brother with hate filled eyes, watching as Kou danced around the bathroom and taunted his rage. " _Azuuuusaaa!"_ He whined, " _No fun, no fair!"_ Kou finally stopped beside the bathtub and knelt down beside the two. "You're usually so passive; how is it that such a simple minded girl can get to your head?" Azusa watched closely as Kou leaned forward and flicked his tongue out against Yui's ear, tasting her teasingly. A small hiccup of fear left the girl's mouth before she turned her face to hide it against Azusa's chest. " _Mmm.._ that's why. She's so yummy, Azusa! Don't think I won't get a bite later." Kou winked at his brother, who was left dumbstruck as he watched him leave and slam the bathroom door behind him. Azusa had never spoken to Kou in such a manner and he was left stunned wondering if the those words had truly left his mouth or not.

Neither Azusa nor Yui dared to speak for a long while after Kou had left. Yui's mind was swimming with questions and doubt. She wondered what Azusa was thinking, if he was mad at her for what Kou had said. She devoted herself to Azusa and Azusa alone; allowing Kou to feed from her in exchange for silence was purely to protect them. Azusa's cool skin had drained all of the heat from the tub and Yui began to shiver in his arms. "Eve..." He muttered. His face was hidden in her wet locks and he softly kissed her head before continuing, "Get dressed. Wear something... that makes you feel pretty. I will call for you later..." And within moments, Azusa was gone. His movements were so fast that Yui barely saw it coming and dived face first into the water of the tub. She squealed, spewing bubbles from her mouth, and quickly emerged from the water. The taste of blood stung her lips and she was cold all over, but somehow she managed to smile at Azusa's parting words.

"Something that makes me feel pretty. Hmm..."

Yui smiled at herself in the mirror as she ran the comb through her pale blonde hair. It was heavily tangled, presumably from her tossing and turning in the bed, and not even the worst yank of the comb could wipe the grin from her lips. Once she was satisfied with her hair, she sprung up from the chair and danced over to her dresser. She yanked it open and gazed up at all of the foreign clothing. An audible gasp left her lips as her eyes scanned the various skirts, blouses, and dresses. This truly was like a dollhouse and the thought of playing dress up actually excited her. She had never bothered to truly try on any of the clothes that had been laid out for her, probably by Ruki, and now she was beginning to wonder why. Her delicate fingertips clutched onto a lace-covered, powder blue silk gown and she tugged it out to try it on. The dress slipped on like a glove and hugged the little curves that she had. The sleeves reached down to her wrists, conveniently covering her various scars, and had a high neckline to hide her skin's worst secrets. But when she gazed at herself in the full length mirror, her heart nearly stopped. She had never seen herself in such a beautiful dress but not even the finest of clothing could distract from her legs. They were bruised purple, blue, and red; a complete eye sore. "Ah... how precious."

Yui peered up in the mirror to see Azusa towering over her from behind. His lanky arms slipped around her tiny waist and he smiled at her in the mirror. Yui's eyes locked with his and she faked a small smile, shifting uncomfortably in her gown and tugging at the ends to drag it down to her knees. Azusa's eyebrow raised and he grasped onto her wrists, pulling them away to allow the dress to drop to it's usual fashion. He held them out to her sides and suddenly his smile had vanished. "Don't hide..." He said softly, "not from me."

"Azusa-kun, where are we going?" Yui struggled to keep up as Azusa tugged her along behind him, his hand firmly gripped on hers and his movements perkier than usual. When he had lead her outside, she assumed that they were going back to his 'special place' but she remembered enough to know this wasn't the right direction. He ignored her and instead gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She opened her mouth to speak again but Azusa finally said, "No more questions..."

An audible gasp escaped Yui's mouth as Azusa parted the bushes and willingly invited her into the large clearing. She slowly stepped forward and walked past him to better take in their surroundings. The sky was hazy and the clouds overhung over the grassy land. In the middle of the clearing stood something that Yui thought was just a visitor in her dreams. An apple tree. It stood dauntingly high and she could see that a thin blanket had been laid out underneath it. Apples had littered the ground around it and a large basket sat in the middle of the blanket. Yui turned to Azusa, utterly speechless. Suddenly she felt tears swelling in her eyes and she came to the realization that tears of happiness is not a figure of speech but is a very real thing that she was experiencing for the first time. The dark haired boy simply smiled back at her and brought her tiny hand into his, lacing their fingers as he guided her through the clearing and to the apple tree.

"It's so beautiful, Azusa-kun..." Yui breathed. The taste of the fresh air on her tongue was refreshing and she happily allowed the air of the outdoors to swim through her lungs. "When did you find the time to do this?" She said softly. She was choking back tears and finally smiled as a single drop rolled down the apple of her cheek. Azusa released her hand as they reached the blanket and he plopped down clumsily onto his butt, slowly crossing his legs and then smiling up widely at his beloved. "While you dressed," he said slowly, "You know... I can be fast when I want to be." His grin expanded and as he laughed once, his lips curled back to expose his hideous fangs. Fangs that only Yui could find beautiful. She slowly knelt down across from him and tucked in her dress to modestly hide her legs. The basket was the only thing between them and the curiosity began to get the best of her. Yui half expected the intents to be lazily prepared sandwiches and was shocked as Azusa revealed that it was clearly not the case. It was full of various sweets, consisting of everything chocolate dipped and covered. "Did you make all of this?" Yui gasped. She thought the only one of them who remotely knew how to cook was Ruki. Azusa nodded his head once and mumbled "mm." before reaching forward to pluck a macaroon from the basket. Yui watched intently as he delicately bit into his food and began eating. Through a mouth full of macaroon, Azusa muttered, "Eve... eat, please." Yui looked down and rested her hands onto her thighs, clutching onto them tightly before she inhaled deeply. "Azusa..." she said. Her voice was suddenly shaking. "I want you to call me by my name. I want you to call me Yui. You have called me it befor. I'm more than just Eve." Her fingers trembled slightly and she dug her fingernails into her thighs, fearing his reaction. "Hm..." She heard Azusa say before swallowing his mouth full. There was a pause and Yui refused to look up at him. "Yui-san," Azusa said gently. She looked up at him with wide eyes and suddenly all of the tension had drained from her body. Azusa was already holding onto another macaron as he giggled slightly and said, "As long as you don't ask me to call you M Neko-Chan... I suppose I will respect your wishes..." Yui's cheeks burned red as she sheepishly smiled back at her lover. "Now, Yui." He said, "Eat."

The overwhelming smell of sweets wasn't enough to distract from the enchanting surroundings. The setting was eerily familiar and the apple tree that stood above them was beginning to make Yui uncomfortable. "You know..." She said softly as she peered up from the biscuit in her hands. "I've seen this place before. In a dream or two." As she spoke, Azusa stopped eating and stared at her. He watched as her eyes scanned the tree hanging over their heads before she continued, "And you are always here with me. Same with Ruki, and Yuma, and Kou-kun." Yui's eyes quickly met with Azusa's and both of them had stopped smiling. Her chest was tight but she managed to say, "Except for last time. Last time, it was just me and you." Yui hoped that Azusa could comprehend what she was trying to convey in such limited words and as he stared at her, she could tell he was calculating what she had said. He opened his mouth and paused at first, as if he were suddenly too hesitant to speak a word. After a minute had passed and a slight breeze blew between the two, Azusa leaned forward and brought Yui's hand into his. He looked down at it, examining her size compared to his and gently stroking the pad of his thumb over her fragile skin. "I felt it..." he said slowly, "but I never thought it could be true... Eve chose me." His eyes darted up to meet hers and he whispered, "And I've chosen you, Yui."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sky turned dark and swallowed the two lovers as the dark haired boy caressed the fragile blonde in his powerful grip. Something about the Earth on this day was unusually calming; the stars were visible, the chaos was limited, and the sound of running water could be heard from a mile away. The only thing that would occasionally break the silence was the lips of the boy as he sweetly ravaged his girl, suckling upon the salt of her skin and inhaling the overwhelming sweetness of her burning blood. She would moan out his name quietly into the wind and every sound leaving her lips would be swept away by the air for only the trees to hear. The trees and the cold blooded man lurking among them.

Azusa's sucking came to a sudden stop and a lightheaded Yui clung onto him tighter, not wanting him to leave her. "What is it, Azusa-kun?" She panted. A gust of wind spewed against her porcelain skin and she felt goosebumps cover her arms. Azusa's body had become stiff and he quickly hushed her through bared teeth. The two remained in a deadly silence and slowly Yui began to sense all of their surroundings. She felt exposed. His arms instinctively wrapped around her torso and he huffed through the darkness, "One of them... I can hear them. Breathing."

"Ah.." A deep voice growled, "I knew I'd find you eventually, Pancake."

Yui's entire being froze and the feeling of panic washed over her entire being. Not even the arms of her beloved could keep her safe now, not from the trauma that that exact voice caused to arise in her chest. Her heart was beating at an alarming rate. It was Ayato, the first man to ever pierce her flesh and the person she was forced to be devoted to during her time at the Sakamaki mansion. He was her superior, her molester, _her owner._ "We need to leave. Please," Yui whispered desperately. Through thin lips, Azusa hissed, "Nonsense."

Ayato Sakamaki strode through the darkness and slowly emerged among the trees, making his way across the clearing and abruptly stopping about a foot away from where Yui and Azusa laid. "What an interesting pairing," he chuckled. The sadistic grin that had spread across his cheeks suddenly twisted into an ugly grimace as his eyes met Yui's. When they reunited, he had pictured finding her half dead under a tree waiting for her savior or maybe just finding her half-eaten corpse among the wildlife. Never did he imagine her being underneath Azusa Mukami with her blood smeared across his pale lips. In a single swift movement, Yui had been snatched from the ground and was being dangled in an awkward kneeling position by the wrist at Ayato's feet. "I know you've missed me, my sweet slut. Let me taste you. I've earned it, after all this time..." As Ayato spoke in a soft hum, he railed Yui up into his arms and prepared to sink his fangs into her flesh. However, when his lips touched the base of her neck, she could feel his body freeze. "That smell.." he growled, " _I don't even recognize it anymore."_

Within the following moment, Yui was launched behind Ayato and left to cower behind him on the ground. Azusa had sprung from his spot, the quick movements unusual and clearly urgent for him, and Ayato confronted him head on. Their faces were merely inches apart as Ayato shouted, " _What have you done to Pancake? She smells like you, you filthy - you pathetic excuse for a vampire!"_ Yui watched in horror from the ground as flecks of saliva were spat onto Azusa's face which was stone cold and emotionless. There was an odd tension in his temples and she could watch as his blood began to boil. Ayato continued shouting, even as Azusa lunged forward and struck him with his knife in the abdomen. The red haired man howled in agony but refused to back down, for his arms clasped around the dark haired boy's neck and squeezed. " _Stop, Ayato-kun! Please, he's hurting!"_ Yui cried. She had propped herself up on her knees and weakly grasped onto Ayato's shirt, attempting to pull him back but to no avail. For a split second, her eyes met Azusa's. They were glossed over and a smile was spreading over his lips. Before Yui could react, she heard Ayato snarl "Enough" before suddenly being struck in the head with his foot. Her world was now black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The dull aching in her skull was a frightening awakening to the fact that the grim encounter that she remembered was not a dream, but was a terrifying reality. Yui was afraid to open her eyes, for she knew the sight in front of her would not be her love but would possibly be the red haired monster who haunted her dreams at night. The realization of the reality was was thrusted into caused Yui's breathing to become abnormally heavy and she clutched onto her own chest. It was hurting. "I figured you'd be awake soon," a familiar voice cooed. It was close and Yui had no choice but to open her eyes and turn towards it. Reiji's back was to her as he tended to his desk and she struggled to take in a normal breath. Out of respect, she attempted to say his name but no words came out. "Two visits in one week," Reiji said as he turned away from his business to face Yui, who was laid out across his couch. A blanket had been thrown lazily over her shell of a body and her head pillow had fallen to the floor beside her. He did not smile. "Unfortunate luck I suppose; why else would such an impolite swin keep falling onto my doorstep?" His eyes met hers for a moment; they were wide and fear struck. He quickly shook his head and scoffed as he lifted his gloved hand to slide his glasses up the ridge of his nose. The meeting of their eyes was not only uncomfortable, but was strangely eerie and caused Yui's skin to crawl. The silence was only making it worse. "Reiji-kun," she said softly, "how long have I been here? Where is he?" Reiji's eyebrows raised and suddenly his eyes fell into a narrow scowl, for every word that left her pathetic mouth was enough to make his blood boil. "How dare you even expect me to answer such questions. I am fully aware of how long you have been here and sure I could find out where Ayato is, but watching you with that dumbstruck expression on your face is just too priceless."

After the hurling of multiple insults, Yui assumed that Reiji would leave her be as he usually would but she was dead wrong. He instead lunged over her and pinned the girl back to the couch by both wrists, digging in all of his fingernails to inflict a stinging pain and to keep her still. A small sound of protest left her quivering lips but Reiji ignored her, instead pinning her harder and nudging her head to the side to penetrate the flesh of her neck. "Shut up," he spat. "Let me please you like no other. As if you had a choice." And with those parting words, Reiji shoved his teeth into the poor girl's skin and began feasting on her. She babbled on desperately, whether they were actual words or just a sad excuse for pleas was unknown, but she was simply ignored as the monster ravaged her flesh.

When Reiji had finished with Yui and stolen enough blood to leave her faint, he tossed her aside to the couch and left to attend school for the night. The sound of the clock ticking was Yui's only company and she stared at the ceiling for what felt to be a million clicks as tears collected in her sockets and spilled down the apples of her plump cheeks. The only thing that could interrupt her drowning in self pity was the strange twitching sensation she began to feel in her lower belly, followed by a strange burning and cramping sensation. Had she been raped? Could she even feel like she had been raped? The questions swirled through her head as both of her hands rested onto her stomach. The strange feeling continued and she came to the conclusion if she could feel that she had been raped, it just was not the case - for the pain that it would have caused would have been unbearable since the moment she had awoken. _What is happening to me?_ Yui's mind was lost in her thoughts and she clutched onto her belly, closing her eyes and allowing the whites of them to be stung by the leftover tears stuck to her eyelids. Her stomach suddenly dropped.

Yui cursed herself for thinking of herself instead of her last memory of the love of her life. Azusa. Was he okay? Was he even alive? She quickly removed her hands from her belly and placed them over her mouth as she felt a bellowing cry leave her mouth. She desperately covered her lips to avoid the sound from traveling but the cries that left her were uncontrollable, for the thought of Azusa being gone was far too much to handle. "What are you doing here," someone said. Yui's entire body jolted and suddenly she let go of her own mouth, letting out a bellowing cry and scream. Subaru quickly covered her mouth with his own hand and stared down at her with hateful eyes, immediately scolding her for being so loud. He spoke in a hushed tone and growled through his teeth, "You should have stayed away. How could you be so stupid?" His teeth gritted down harder and he said, "So stupid." Yui stared up at him with red stained eyes and her body twitched as she attempted to control her breathing. Finally he pulled his hand away and she urgently whispered, "Please help me," she pleaded, "you will never have to deal with me again. Please, Subaru-kun. Please, I will die here." Their eyes remained in a strong lock and slowly the anger began to drain out of Subaru's stare. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, slowly sliding the knife from his back pocket and saying in a low tone, "Just don't go now. Wait until tomorrow morning, when they are all asleep." His eyes slowly opened and she saw a warmness in him she had never seen before. "Do not be stupid about this. I won't forgive you," he said softly as he slipped the knife underneath her pillow.

The morning could not approach fast enough. Though Reiji's office was enclosed and windowless, she knew her moment would come after the front door had slammed shut for a sixth time - for all of the boys would filter in from school at different times and never walked in together. Once the sixth door slam had come and at least twenty minutes had passed, she would leave. Hours strolled by before the first slam and it was enough to make Yui practically leap out of her skin. And then a second. And a third, and fourth. The fifth approached and now all she needed with that sixth door slam, but it never came. Instead, she was forced to intently listen as a single set of footsteps drew in closer and closer to the room she had inhabited. When the footsteps ended, Yui held her breath and was already clutching Subaru's knife underneath her woven blanket.

"Pancake, I'm home!" Ayato called out as he thrusted open the door and stepped inside. He was beginning to strip off the outer layers of his uniform as he snickered, "My god, you look awful. Nothing that I can't fix though." He winked at her and began to approach. To his surprise, Yui sprung from her seat and leapt onto him animalistically, screeching out in frustration as she stabbed Subaru's knife into the side of his neck multiple times. Ayato stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, striking his head against Reiji's desk and howling out in pain. Yui stabbed into him again and he cursed her before she squealed, " _Now don't look for me!"_ And within the following moment, she was gone and sprinting down the never ending hallways of the Sakamaki mansion.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Adrenaline pumped fiercely through Yui's veins as she sprinted towards the front of the mansion with Subaru's knife in her tight fist. The blood soaked blade pricked her palm but she only held on tighter, for her brain could not function correctly and she was running on a one track mind: get out. She heard a frantic Ayato shrieking from Reiji's room and a following call of " _Run little bitch, run!"_ along with a fit of high pitched giggles. The voices grew farther in the background as Yui ran through what felt to be a mile-long hallway. She nearly tripped over a snoozing Shu, who was sitting in the father chair by the phone with his headphones stuck in each ear, and immediately raised her knife at him. He opened his mouth to speak, even with his eyes still shut, but Yui said in a shaky voice "Stay quiet." It felt odd to speak to Shu in such a manner but her voice dropped and she added, "please," before lowering her knife and hurrying past him to the front door. She heard Shu mumble something as she stumbled down the front steps and the door harshly slammed behind her.

The blonde held her knife in one hand and clutched the bottom trim of her blue lace dress in the other. Her feet were throbbing to the point that she was forced to kick her ballerina flats to the side, losing them in the forest among the Sakamaki property. She was panting. She was tired. She was losing her breath faster than she could gain it. Blood was dripping from her closed hand and she couldn't figure out if it was her own or the boy she had just brutally attacked in a state of pure fear and panic. Once the mansion was out of view, Yui collapsed into a pile of dead leaves and immediately shoved Subaru's knife into the ground. Only the Earth itself could cleanse the blade of all the sins it had just committed.

Time passed slowly and with every minute that went by, the more of a sinking feeling built in the pit of Yui's belly. At least two hours had passed but she was still heaving over in the leaves and spewing clearish liquid into the mud. The front of her powder dress was stained with both blood and vomit. She felt absolutely defeated. "How do I..." Yui whispered to herself through quivering lips, "How.. do I find my way home? Where is home?" She was too exhausted to cry and instead yelled into the dirt. She didn't know where to go and how to get there. Her mind was swirling and finally she came to the conclusion that she had no home. She was alone. But then, it dawned on her. The place to go whenever she felt lonely. If Azusa couldn't be that place, she knew the best next thing.

The sky already grown dark by the time that Yui had found the spot. She pulled back the strong vines that concealed the clearing where the pool of the Earth belonged. The water glittered beneath the small shreds of dying sunlight behind the overhanging branches and Yui couldn't help but run to it. Without thinking, she threw her body into the water and allowed herself to sink to the bottom of the pool. She held her breath tightly in her chest as the water filled her ears and nostrils, her knees tucked into her chest and her arms caressing her body close. The warmth of the water held her until a sudden hand grabbed her by the upper arm and thrusted her out of the protection of the pool. The pitiful girl gasped in a mouth full of water before staring into the eyes of one of the people who scared her most in the world. "Found you," Ruki said.

"Don't make a sound or I'll personally deliver Azusa's head," The blue eyed man said harshly before closing the door to Yui's own personal prison. She was back in the room that she had feared for so long and was already struggling with the fact that she would never see the light of day again. She collapsed down onto the sheeted bed and stared at the door blankly, not taking in her surroundings but instead finding herself lost in morbid thought. For Ruki to speak about Azusa with such hatred was something that Yui didn't even know was possible. They were brothers and were meant to protect each other, not tear each other down like the Sakamaki siblings had always done. But at least she knew he was alive. Ruki must not know that Azusa had become Adam, she thought to herself. Perhaps if he did know, things would turn out differently. But for now, the reality for Eve was an isolated room with isolated thoughts in an isolated Hell.

There was a single knock at the door followed by a large man standing in the doorway with a platter of food in his hands. Yuma clutched onto the tray stiffly and muttered, "Dinner, sow." As he bent down to place the food on the floor, Yui scrambled up from the bed and plopped down on her knees in front of him. She daringly grasped onto his wrists and whispered in a desperate tone, "Please, Yuma-kun. Please tell me if Azusa-kun is okay." Her eyes were wide and pleading, filling with tears as she gazed up at an uncomfortable Yuma. He twitched awkwardly in her grip and shook off her grip, shifting his gaze away from hers and mumbling, "He will be fine. Maybe... well, maybe I'll tell him you've asked." Their eyes met again and Yui wished to say thank you but the words couldn't leave her lips. Yuma knew she was grateful and therefore left her silently with her food and slowly shut the door behind him.

Yui ate endlessly, shoveling the food in her mouth in handfuls and barely allowing herself to take a full breath. Yuma had set a glass of water beside her food and she downed it in one single gulp. Once the tray was empty, the blonde was left panting and clutching onto her own belly. The twitching continued and suddenly erupted into a full fit of sharp pains. After what she had gone through recently, pain didn't bother her at this point; what bothered her was the strange feeling of something stirring inside of her. Yui held her belly and began to weep as she began to realize that perhaps, maybe there was something inside of her. Growing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The dark haired boy whose eyes were usually calm held fire in his gaze. The unknown fierceness radiated through his pores as he ravaged through his cabinet of treasures. Knives of all sizes stared down at him as he touched each blade, examining each of them closely and feeling the unique prick of each one. With his free hand, the boy slowly reached up toward his neck and felt along the indented scar across his throat. It must be perfect, he thought to himself. It wasn't just any blade that he would use to kill Ayato Sakamaki.

" _Ehh?"_ Kou Mukami clucked as he was shoved to the side through the front doorway. His body was coated from sweat and his ears were still ringing from the obnoxious screams of the mortal girls who wept at his feet. "Azusa, it's not like you to be so rude - hey, where are you off to?" The blond pranced after his brother who was wearing an expression of pure determination as he stomped down the front steps. "Don't you ignore me!" Kou whined as he grasped Azusa by the shoulder, spinning him around and enduring the monstrous sight. He gawked at his brother who was panting through his mouth, his eyes dark and animalistic, and wasn't able to ignore the six inch dagger that was in the boy's hands. Kou was smart enough to know that the dagger in his hands was no ordinary weapon, for it was one of the few knives that could steal the life of a vampire.

"Where did you find that, little boy?" Kou teased. He was thrown into a fit of giggles as he reached for the knife. His amusement came to a sudden stop as Azusa flicked his wrist upwards, slicing Kou through the palm and immediately spurting blood onto the both of them. Kou howled in shock and quickly clutched his hand to his chest, anger bubbling in his eyes as he looked up in shock at the brother he had always known to be passive and quiet. " _Azusa!"_ A voice boomed from the steps behind them. Azusa had already heard Yuma coming and was hardly bothered as the largest of the boys hurried down the steps to tend to the wailing blond. He was just about to leave before Yuma grabbed him by the forearm and growled, "Don't be so stupid. You really think this behavior is necessary for such a dimwitted girl?" Azusa paused and slowly turned his body to face Yuma. His eyes were lighter now, more pathetic rather than angry. "I just need... to find her..." Azusa whispered. Yuma watched as the sadness gathered in the smallest boy's eyes and felt a strange feeling twisting in his chest. Sympathy. "Well," Yuma sighed, "you're going the wrong way. Follow me, quietly."

Yuma refused to proceed before Azusa agreed to hand over the dagger, an action he was unhappy about but finally was willing to do. Handing over the knife was a silent exchange, besides Kou squawking about how painful his cut was in the background. "But I checked," Azusa groaned, "I searched her room... I even checked Ruki's. She's nowhere. For all I know, she could be dead... Her body could already be decaying in the Sakamaki basement..." Yuma's hand was still on Azusa's arm and he suddenly squeezed, shaking the boy out of his pitiful state and forcing him to follow along behind him. "I told you to be quiet. I meant it," Yuma hissed through his teeth. He dragged his smaller along through the mansion like a rag doll to the depths that not even Azusa had visited before. The farther they searched, the more Azusa became aware of the surroundings and the more evident the sound of screaming became.

" _Ruki-kun, please come back. Pleaaassee."_ They heard the girl shriek, " _I promise we won't ever do it again - but something is wrong, so so wrong."_ The rest of the words were unrecognizable but it was enough to send Azusa surging through the hallways with adrenaline pumping fiercely through his veins. He followed the sounds of his love's agonizing cries and found himself stumbling over his own feet, confused by her voice bouncing off the walls of the never ending hallways in the depths of the mansion. " _Where is she?"_ Azusa cried, " _She... she's dying!"_ Yuma attempted to keep up with Azusa but failed, only able to catch him when he had collapsed to the floor in defeat on his knees. Yuma placed his hand onto his shoulder and tried to catch his breath as Azusa turned to face him, his eyes red and starting to tear up - something his brother had never seen before. "The last door on the left," Yuma sighed, "go on. I'll watch for Ruki."

The boy's feet carried him faster than they ever had before and no longer could he hear the screams of his love, for the blood pumping in his ears was far too loud. The chase to find the last door on the left felt like an eternity but once he reached it, fear bubbled in his chest. He was unprepared for what was behind that door. When he did open it, what filled his senses was far too much for him to handle.

Yui's hands were handcuffed to each of the far back bed posts and her legs were spread over, suspended over her head in the air by additional wraps attached to the ceiling. The girl was flailing and continued to scream, occasionally calling out his cold other brother's name and pleading for mercy. Her powder blue dress, the dress she had worn during their love making under the apple true, was stained with blood and tossed at the floor at his feet. Azusa's mouth dropped open, his face frozen in a dumbstruck expression with his fangs hanging down his bottom lip, and a strange sound gurgled from within his throat. "Yui..." He gasped. Something clicked within him and he quickly ran to his lover's side, attempting to free her legs first from the restraints. Her eyes were pinched shut and she continued to cry, begging for mercy as she kicked her legs against the wraps desperately. Azusa cooed her name softly, attempting to keep his cool through his tears, and soothingly whispered "shhh..." as he finally freed one of her legs. Her kicking stopped abruptly and she slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the monster who had visited her only an hour before. But instead, it was her love. Her life. The reason why she wanted to live, "Azusa," Yui whispered. Through the tears and disgust, a smile began to spread over her flushed cheeks.

Before freeing her other leg completely, Azusa could not tear his eyes away from her exposed sex. Blood, still fresh, had dripped down her inner thighs and the sweet folds he had come to love had been completely ravaged. He had torn them with his fangs. The man who had protected him most his life was now the one destroying the life of his lover. Azusa cringed but continued cooing Yui's name in a soothing fashion, attempting to calm her cries as he moved onto her wrists. Her flesh there was too torn, as well as the flesh along her breasts. Her belly had swelled and was bruised. He choked softly in his throat, "Oh, Yui..." before finally releasing her fully. The weak girl in front of him surprised him by throwing her arms around him, hugging the boy with the last of her strength and silencing her own tears. "I missed you so much..." Yui said in a quiet cry. It took a moment for Azusa to accept her embrace but soon be returned it, his grip just tight enough to not break her in his grip. He was both elated and devastated. "I'm going to take you away from here," Azusa said. "And if that isn't what you want, then I will destroy him instead."

The two young lovers laid in the blood stained bed and held each other in an inseparable hug. Yui wept in Azusa's arms, and little did she know, but he was crying as well. "Are you hurting?" She said softly through the darkness, "Your throat.. He squeezed so hard. I'm sorry..." A small smile crept over Azusa's lips and he huffed out a single breath, "How could you... be sorry? Sorry for what you did not do... that's silly." His arms tightened around her and she squeaked in response, for the damage done to her body was far too much to bare. He quickly loosened his grip and tightened his chest. Normally, a sound like that would arouse him beyond belief. But coming from her in this way, it instead made his heart twist in his chest. She was changing him. And after the story she told of the Sakamaki mansion, he could see that he had changed her just as much.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yuma watched in silence as his smaller brother carried the blood covered blonde bridal style out of her chamber and swiftly walked past him. He figured that Ruki had gone to school, perhaps to leave the horrors he had just performed behind for a bit, and would be gone for the next few hours and his protection of the couple was be unnecessary. He now only feared the safety of himself and Kou, for after the the incident earlier, the safety within the mansion had disappeared and it was every man for himself. He decided he would keep an eye on Azusa for the hours to come. When Ruki returned, there would surely be hell to pay and he didn't want to miss the show.

The walk to his room seemed like an eternity, whether if it were because Yui had already fallen asleep in his arms or because the smell of her blood was completely intoxicating over his entire being. It would be overly erotic if it weren't for the disgusting stench of Ruki's stench all over her, between her thighs and along the nape of her neck. He could spit, it made him so angry. It was strange that a smell that once made him feel so safe and comfortable, the smell of his cold brother, was now an aroma that made him feel sick to the core. How could he do this? Years ago, the two boys had once had a talk about Azusa and what he had to live for. His cutting. It was what made him happy but that wasn't good enough for Ruki, he claimed the sight of his scars made his stomach churn and it was unnatural - that he needed a new way to feel alive. Now he had something that made him feel alive. Even if they viewed it was insignificant or stupid, it did not change the fact that Eve - Yui - was the reason he wanted to live.

Azusa delicately placed the shell of his love onto his faded stained sheets. Her blood smeared against and she turned onto her side, coughing violently until specks of fresh blood sprinkled onto his pillow. She looked up at him with tired eyes, her face still plowed into the cushion of his bed, and smiled weakly. He tried to smile for her but could not. "You need to bathe..." he said slowly. Yui shook her head relentlessly and assured that the trip to the bath tub was something she was incapable of taking, for her fragile limbs were aching. There were clear indents from where she had been cuffed and suspended. "As you wish," Azusa sighed in his usual calming fashion. He kneeled down in front of her and she fought to keep her eyes open, curiosity striking at her cords as to what he would do next. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it, for no matter how much pain she was in - she belonged to him. Azusa placed a hand on her outer thigh and leaned forward to softly flick his tongue against the inner parts of her legs. His tongue lapped at her smoothly and slowly, but never grazed too close to her heat. She was confused until she came to the sudden realization that touched her heart. _He was grooming the blood for her flesh. He was cleaning her._ Yui closed her eyes and allowed the dark eyed boy's mouth to wander her body. His lips trailed up the front of her belly and just as she was drifting to sleep to the soothing feeling of his tongue, he abruptly stopped. "Wha-?" Yui began but Azusa suddenly said, "What did he do? What is happening..." His fingers traced over the front of her belly. The swelling had seemed to grow and her trimmed stomach seemed to have inflated farther than he had ever seen. He had first thought that the swelling was due to Ruki's attack and even then considered that her 'monthly gift' may have something to do with it. But this was different. Something washed over Azusa and he slowly rested his head to Yui's stomach. He felt the twitching that the girl had been feeling. Like something was moving in there. "Yui," Azusa gasped.

After a long line of questioning, Yui finally burst into tears and flipped over to bury her face into the covers. "Could it be Ruki?" Azusa stuttered. Words seemed to be dripping from his mouth with no filter and he clutched heavily onto the bed sheets, overcome with both shock and anger. "No," Yui said. Her voice was muffled by the mattress and she continued to cry, "He never... went inside. Not with his - you know." Her body suddenly jolted as she held back another bellowing cry. The overwhelming memories of Ruki on top of her, ravaging her flesh like a doll, made her want to scream. A bit of the weight slipped off of Azusa's chest but he was still lost. The possibility of his spawn growing inside of a human girl, of any person, was too much for him to handle. He had never considered it before, never even knew if it were possible in his state of being. Silence washed over the two besides the sounds of the girl's weeping until Azusa gently placed an open palm onto the mid of her back. He rubbed it awkwardly, attempting to comfort her as she cried. Yui quickly silenced herself and waited for her love to speak, if he were ever going to. "Perhaps... this was meant to happen. Adam and Eve... Yui, maybe we were meant for this..." The words tumbled over his lips and he couldn't believe what he was saying. His speech came to a sudden end when Yui forced herself to turn over and stared up at him with horribly bloodshot eyes. She was crying harder than he had known. "You d-don't understand! Ruki, he said things. He said he would tear me open!" She collapsed back down to the sheets and closed her eyes. The tears were burning her inner sockets but she managed to speak up and say, "There is nothing more that I want... than to carry your son or daughter." Her heart suddenly stopped and she squeaked, "Ruki will tear me open and kill our child with his bare hands."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The smallest of the vampire boys stood motionless as his dear lover wept into the bed sheets and re told the horrors that she had just been exposed to. At first, his skin crawled at the thought of his most trusted brother mutilating the girl. Now he was at pure rage. The emotion building inside of him was more than he and ever experience and it seemed that at any moment, his being would crack open and all of that anger would spill out and cause a full out war among their tight knit family. He watched helplessly as the blonde cried, "And then he-!" followed by the most monstrous verbs imaginable. Her words were so vivid that he felt that the torture was actually being done to himself. On any other occasion, perhaps he would have liked it but not even he had done most of it before. All he could do is wait and listen, but the horrors just continued.

"What will we do when he returns, Azusa-kun?" Yui said quietly. She was exhausted after the long period of uncontrollable sobbing. Azusa had sat on the edge of bed and brought Yui's head onto his lap, stroking the stray hairs off of her sweat caked face and attempting to soothe her at the best of his ability. He was struggling to find the right answer but eventually responded, "You're going to stay in Yuma's bedroom tonight. And Ruki... well, I suppose I will figure it out..." The human girl stared up at her vampire savior with tired eyes and nodded her head, allowing herself to finally drift off to sleep in his grasp.

"Azusa," Yuma said in a low tone, "I don't want to be in the middle of this." He watched as his younger brother tucked in the defenseless girl into his own bed, her head on his pillow and her body covered in his personal covers. He shifted uncomfortably with his arms crossed. The feud between the brothers was completely foreign to him and after seeing the damage Azusa had done to Kou earlier, he wasn't sure that he should be speaking to him at all about the matter. "Don't worry..." Azusa said in his usual calm fashion, "I will make sure he knows nothing of this..." He turned to face his taller brother, a gentle smile spreading across his cheeks.

Azusa waited patiently by the door all night. He held his dagger with one hand and stroked the blade with his other, awaiting his brother Ruki's return and prepared for anything. There were a few close calls that consisted of Kou sneaking off to the kitchen and attempting to surprise him, despite just being sliced hours before. "No right feelings, right Azusa?" He called out with a giggle, his mouth filled with leftovers from dinner. Azusa simply nodded, hoping to quiet him just before he heard the steady footsteps of someone approaching the front door. It was Ruki.

There was a slight pause before Ruki touched the doorknob and opened it, not the least bit surprised to see Azusa waiting only a foot away with his weapon of choice for the night. Ruki was hardly threatened and planned on walking right past him before Azusa said, "Did you see Kou when you were out there? I think he has been rummaging in my closet...my blade has been touched..." His voice trailed off and he held the knife up for Ruki to see himself. Sure enough, it had been smudged and was covered in crusted blood that he assumed to be Azusa's himself. "No," Ruki said stiffly. _Good. He hadn't found out about the girl yet._ "He wasn't at school today either. Why didn't you go?" He began stripping himself of his jacket and hung it beside the door to his right, fixing up his shirt before walking along side his brother. "Ayato-san roughed me up more than I'm used to," Azusa said, "I slept most the day. I plan on going back to that..." The boys nodded at each other and parted ways. Ruki was walking in the direction of Yui's prison.

As the room of secrets came closer, Ruki began unbuttoning the front of his school uniform with each step until it completely exposed his chest and firm belly. He cracked his knuckles before stopping in front of the door, muttering lowly, "Prepare yourself, livestock," before undoing the locks one by one on the door. When the door finally opened, he was outraged to see it was completely empty. The restraints and bloody powder blue dress were still on the floor. Ruki charged into the room, anger overtaking him, and began to search underneath the bed. He was in disbelief. "That fucking-" he began to say before spinning around to be face to face with Azusa again. Azusa struck him, slitting cleanly across his throat before pushing him onto the bed where he had participated in the worst of all sins. Azusa spat at him before mumbling, "You... are the true livestock." He then walked out, shutting the door behind him and making sure to clip and check every lock efficiently.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yui awoke to the overwhelming smell of food, something that she had long forgotten waking to since her days at home, and slowly rose in the foreign bed. She rubbed her eyes, which felt heavy and tired, and slowly began to realize that she was in Yuma's bedroom. The walls were a deep burgundy color with black color such as a leather couch, dark cabinets, and hauntingly tall wardrobe. She felt entirely out of place in the dark setting but something about it was almost comforting; perhaps it was the smell of breakfast invading her nose, or maybe that the dark made her feel like she was in her own personal cave. Within a moment or so, there was a gentle knocking at the door that she immediately recognized to be the familiar touch of Azusa. "My precious Yui..." He said through the crack of the door, "it's safe to come out. Join us for breakfast."

It was strange to walk into the dining room with a table full of food where none of it had been cooked by Ruki. Yui tip toed into the room and peered her head through the doorway, peeking at the bountiful dishes and staring in awe. She gazed over Yuma and Kou's heads, who were already shoveling food into their moves, before meeting eyes with Azusa. He gently grinned at her and said, "Come... sit beside me." It seemed that with Ruki gone, the tension had been cut and welcome was able to shine through among the Mukami table. Yui took the opportunity quickly and smiled wide as she pranced into the door and took her seat beside Azusa. "Azusa-kun, did you cook all of this?" She giggled. Before Azusa had the chance to respond, Yuma grabbed a plate of various types of breakfast cakes and tossed them onto her plate. He said to her, "He helped- barely. You can thank me." Kou added on gleefully, "And me!" And with that said, the two boys went back to their usual squabbling about Kou's unusual amount of food consumption and lack of help in the kitchen. Yui looked over at Azusa, who was bringing his fork to his lips, and smiled wide. It felt like home.

"M Neko-chan, something about you seems different." Kou snatched the final piece of bacon from the dining table, beating Yuma to it is less than a moment, and said before popping it into his mouth, "I know! You're gaining weight." He winked at her before crunching down onto the last piece of bacon and Yui's cheeks flushed a bright crimson color. "Of course she is," Yuma grumbled, "Have you noticed how much she's eaten today? She could give you a run for your money, Kou." Their cruel, truthful words caused Yui to drop her head down and stare at her now empty plate. She had eaten pancakes, eggs, bacon, and too many pieces of toast to count and somehow, she still felt like her belly was hardly full. She placed a single hand onto her stomach and rubbed it slightly, earning a twitch from within her, and at that moment she began to accept that there truly was something growing inside of her. The brothers continued to tease at her new found eating habits before Azusa chimed in a soft, "Enough," but her mind was in a completely different head space. Yui could careless about their taunting, but it did bring to her attention what was going on inside of her own being. Pregnancy was something that mortified her enough, let alone colliding the worlds of vampires and humans. Surely it had to have been done before and she thought to herself what she had learned in school about dominant genes. Surely, vampirism would be the dominant trait, how could humanism possibly compare?

"How long have you all been this way?" Yui said quietly. The boys all stopped their squawking and immediately eyed Yui with raised brows; even Azusa had been taken off guard by the sudden question. "Been this way?" Yuma scoffed, "I assume you mean when we turned. Is that right, sow?" His voice was weirdly heavy and aggressive once the subject was raised, but Yui looked him in the eye and muttered, "Yes." The air took on a strange thickness and it seemed that none of the boys wanted to answer. Finally Yuma spat, "Long enough." Her eyes scanned across all the boys and that's what they were, boys. Not men. Despite being what she expected to be far older than her, they all looked to be her age and sometimes even acted that way. The answer was good enough for her and she stopped pressing the issue despite feeling Azusa's eyes glued onto her as if he were waiting for an explanation or at least a continuation of the random subject change. But it didn't come. She instead focused on her swelling belly and thought to herself, _If this baby is a vampire, will it grow? It seems to be growing already but when will it stop. If it is a vampire - will it tear me apart?_ Lost in thought, Yui leaned forward and spewed breakfast chunks across the table.

" _Eekk!"_ Kou squealed as he jumped up from his seat and scrambled away from the table. Yuma didn't budge a single inch but instead glared across the table with hateful eyes and a sweater coated with vomit. Yui's head was spinning but she managed to burp out, "Y-yuma-kun, I'm so sorry-" before being scooped out of her chair by Azusa. He used the lower sleeve of his shirt to dab the spittle off of her pale lips and he said in a low tone, "Yui-san... Are you okay..?" As the human girl began to regain her composure, she found herself to be completely mortified and quickly pushed away from the table, snatching up the napkin that had fallen from her lap and attempting to clean up Yuma's shirt. Her cheeks were permanently blushed as she cried, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-" but before she could finish, Yuma slapped her hand away and snapped, "I don't need your help, sow." He popped up from his chair and walked out of the room, followed by a disgusted Kou, and left the pitiful blonde alone with the smallest brother. "So," Azusa said softly, "this is what a human pregnancy looks like." When Yui turned to face him, he was smiling warmly and they both began to laugh quiet enough to hide their amusement from the other boys.

The two lovers walked hand in hand to the bathroom, only letting go of each other when the vampire leaned over the tub to run the bath. He smiled at Yui gently and said, "I'll help you," as she began to strip off her soiled clothing. He tended to his girl very gently as he lifted the shirt from her chest and exposed her severely wounded skin. Yui sucked in a sharp breath through her nostrils but tried to ignore the pain as the dark haired boy stripped off her remaining clothing and lifted her into the bath. The water was neither too hot nor cold, for the temperature was just right and cradled her body in the ultimate comfort. She sighed as she sank down in the water, playfully blowing the water from her nose when it tipped against the water, and the two teens both giggled a bit. "They are right," Azusa said as he slowly lifted the girl's arm and began washing her with a white cloth, "you are beginning to gain weight... Not minding the scars, you are starting to look healthier." Yui peeked down at the thin frame which was now sporting a small bulging tummy and she smiled to herself. She had never liked her body and, despite the wounds that Ruki had inflicted, now it was starting to look different to her now that Azusa spoke of it. He rarely complimented her but when he did, it helped her see herself in a better light - a light she had never been exposed to before. "Ah," Azusa hummed to himself as he scrubbed a bit of spit from her chin, "your heads are always in the clouds... how I wish I could be inside there and see it your way."

Azusa continued to bath Yui and they sat in the quietness, aside from Azusa's comforting humming, and drained the dirty water only to kill it up once again. Yui thought that he had finished and was somehow saddened by it; she enjoyed being pampered by her love. Much to her surprise, Azusa began scrubbing her skin again and washed her until her skin began to wrinkle in the water. When the humming ended, the two sat in what Yui viewed as an awkward silence and she finally broke it with, "Is Ruki-kun gone?" Gone in the terms of not here or gone in the way of dead, she did not know which she meant herself but she hoped it was one of the two. "He is here... but he shall not bother us for now," Azusa said gently, "Don't worry. He will be gone soon." And with those parting words, he gently kissed the girl on her mouth and sank her away from the worries that haunted her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The human girl napped in the arms of her cold protector for what lasted through most of the day light and into the early evening. When she awoke, her eyes were no longer heavy, but rather relaxed and refreshed as she gazed up from the lap of Azusa Mukami and weakly smiled at him. He stroked her blonde bangs to the side, parting them from in front of her eyes, to get a better look at her and silently inspected each element of her fragile face. Her skin was pale, besides her lips that looked as if they were kissed by fire, and her wide eyes were enchanting enough to hold his attention for longer than any other could. They were warm, sleepy, and even appeared to be happy; something that was often missing from her gaze. "I half expected... this is be how it always felt. Being Adam..." Azusa's voice trailed off as he stared down at Yui and he watched intently as her smile slowly vanished and was replaced by a mixed expression of confusion and concern. "Azusa-kun?" She muttered before he said, "Holding you in my arms... there is no other feeling that could possibly compare. You are... precious." His fangs were exposed from the lower angle but Yui hardly even noticed, all she could focus on was his mesmerizing eyes and sweet smile. She returned the smile and whispered gently, "Oh, Azusa."

The touch of Azusa's finger tips along the front of her chest caused Yui's blood to boil, instantly causing her lustful desires to surface and thoughts of love making to strike. Despite everything that Ruki had put her through in the past few days, she still wanted Azusa in every way possible; pleasing him was her number one goal. Pleasing him in a healthy way that is. But the longer he touched her, the slower that Yui began to realize it wasn't her sex that he was after. "Are you thirsty?" She finally asked. Her tone was naive and innocent. It's as if she could read him like a book when they were in these intimate situations and, without a second thought, Azusa lifted her from his lap and aggressively clasped his lips onto the base of her neck. He didn't even bother easing her into it with meaningless kisses or lappings of his tongue but instead jammed his teeth violently inside of her flesh and began mercilessly feeding on her.

The aggression that Azusa inflicted onto her was something that Yui had nearly forgotten; she hadn't experienced it since their first time making love, and she had blamed that on the hormones all together. He hadn't fed on her for a few days though. It was understandable that he would be parched, and that is true nature would come to view. "Azusa-kun," she choked finally, y-you're hurting me." Her entire being began cringing and fidgeting in his grasp, even as he tightened around her, and he seemed to ignore her and continue feeding on her without another word. He sunk his teeth down onto another area on her skin and stirred his fangs in her flesh, listening to her sweet whimpers as he began to purposely inflict pain bit by bit. The sounds that she made caused him to melt inside. Azusa didn't awake from his lustful trance until his lover began pleading and begging for him to stop, and at once he pulled away and rubbed the remaining blood off of his lips with his shirt sleeve. He stared at her with dull eyes at first but then grabbed her again, holding her in a softer grip before whispering, "Forgive me..." and sinking his fangs down to break the skin of her shoulder.

Though Azusa's drinking was now softer, it wasn't enough to make up for the pain he had just caused and Yui used all of her force to push him off of her. Her eyes were wild, large with both fear and rage, and she quickly backed away from him and towards the door. "Yui-san..." Azusa said slowly, returning to his usual calm state, and reached a single hand out to her. Yui cringed at the gesture and quickly touched the knob of the door. "I asked you to stop," she said. "And you didn't. You're just as bad as he is," she cried before running out the door and slamming it behind her. Azusa sat up straight in bed and listened to the sound of her bare feet tapping on the floor, farther and farther away until they disappeared somewhere in the mansion.

The dark haired vampire boy cursed himself silently for allowing his instincts to overtake his respect for the girl he had vowed to take care of. He laid in his bed with his legs hanging over the edge and his hands twisted tightly in his hair. This rage inside of him had exploded and was overflowing and there was no way of stopping it. At first, he considered it was the pure adrenaline releasing for him to save Yui, the Eve to his Adam, and that's why he had cut his brother and locked the other away to starve in a lonely room. But now he was unsure, for he was positive that he would never overstep his boundaries with the blonde ever again. The conflict inside of him only caused the anger to grow and he feared that this wasn't the end of it.

It was the first time that Yui had seen her bedroom in days and the sight of it caused her heart to shatter. The mattress was completely gone, as well as the sheets and pillows, and clothes had been shredded and thrown all over the room. Glass from the shattered mirror pierced into the bottom of her foot and Yui sucked in a deep breath, attempting to forget about the pain and slowly reaching down to take the prick out. She was trying to be careful not to bring any more unwanted attention to herself after Azusa's attack and the last thing she wanted was another vampire in her bedroom. _My home,_ she thought to herself, _it's ruined._ Not only had Ruki thrown her into a cell, but he had absolutely destroyed what he knew to be her only safe space. The dresses she had gawked at only days before were now completely destroyed and laid among the glass at her feet. She collapsed onto her knees and stared at the ruins. She needed to get out of here, but she had nowhere to go. She was stuck in a house of horrors.

"Aw, M Neko-chan," Kou cooed from behind Yui. He had walked in when the pathetic girl was 'having a moment' amoung the mess that he had witnessed Ruki created only two days prior. He clicked his tongue a few times and said in a tauntingly childish voice, "Poor sick little girl. All you wanted was a nice nap and this happened, huh? Well, how about you come sleep with me?" He watched, trying to control his laughter, but the girl didn't budge. He sank down beside her, practically on his knees himself, before pressing his lips close to her ear and whispering, "Behavior like this is no good for the baby."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I have a mortal woman who stops by every now and then to spruce up my wardrobe; I'm sure she would be able to whip up some maternity clothes." Kou spoke smugly and placed his hands onto the girl's shoulders, squeezing them in a false reassuringly fashion. "Come," he said in a softer tone, "you'll stay in my bed tonight."

Kou's bedroom was spacious and far more decadent compared to any other room that Yui had been exposed to in the mansion thus far. If her bedroom had been fit for a princess, then his was where the king would sleep. His king sized bed was dauntingly large compared to anything she had ever laid in before and simply sitting at the foot of it made the blonde feel extremely uncomfortable. She had only slept in Kou's bed once and the experience still haunted her in her dreams. The way he had cried at night and clung to her like an infant had made her see him in a different light. Even when he had forced his fangs inside of her, she would think back to the pathetic boy who just wanted affection and to be held as he slept. "I must admit," Kou said, "I expected my sweet M Neko-chan to have better taste. A potential father figure such as myself would be ideal to anybody, much of an improvement over Azusa- or Ruki-kun." He flopped down onto his back and sprawled out across the sheets, sporting a playful grin as he peered down at a tired Yui and nudged her with his socked foot. Yui turned to face the blond with tear filled eyes.

Suddenly all the joy had drained from his cheeks and what was once a lighthearted joke had turned into a serious question. "I don't know," Yui finally choked. She had assured Azusa previously that the only thing that Ruki had touched her with was his hand - and knife - but she was well aware that it was a lie. Despite losing consciousness and sanity multiple times over the course of however long she was in the prison, she knew the feeling someone's manhood slipping into her at this point. But that time, it wasn't a feeling of love. It was far more violent, more terrifying, than the first time her bud had been penetrated; something she didn't expect to even be possible. She didn't have the guts to tell Azusa herself. "Please don't tell him," she said quietly.

The two laid in the bed for what felt like hours before Kou spoke another word. "Was it your choice?" He said. When Yui looked at him, she noticed that his eyes were fixated on the ceiling and that his mind was far off somewhere else. The lack of intimacy between them made it somehow more comfortable to speak to him about such matters. "No, Kou-kun." She spoke clearly and suddenly it seemed that all the tears within her had been drained and she was finally emptied. Her strength was something that Kou began to sense and it forced him to look in her direction. Large, bright eyes were staring back at him. Despite all she had been through, what he had contributed in putting her through, seemed to have had all faded away in a matter of an instance. "I want to say that I know how you feel," he said. "But I can't lie to you, M Neko-Chan." And with those final words said, Kou brought a sleepy Yui into his arms and hugged her from the back until he drifted off into a sound sleep.

Yui remained awake as Kou slept but she wasn't alone. The gentle twitching in the low simmer of her belly had turned over to a light bumping and the only thing keeping her from touching it was Kou's firm grasp around her tiny frame. When it first started happening, she considered that it could be an upset stomach and now the matter was so silly that it made her smile. Her baby was nothing like an upset stomach, but rather a concept that no one wanted to truly face; Yui included. She wondered if the child could sense her body aching all over, the bruises on her lower half and slices on her upper. The pain suddenly erupted as she felt her upper arms being squeezed into a tight lock by Kou's grip; he began howling and randomly shouting " _No. Stop,"_ followed by a bout of hysterical crying. The sounds in her ear caused her mind to flood with images of Ruki on top of her. A knife in one hand and his cock in the other, drawing in closer and causing her to scream in a similar manner. "Kou-kun!" She whispered desperately through closed teeth. The boy's grip on her suddenly loosened and he continued to weep in her mid back, his forehead rested between her shoulder blades, and pleaded for mercy.

The human girl awoke to the strange sensation of a patting on her belly and immediately swatted her hand at whatever was causing the feeling. Her eyes connected with the blue seas of Kou's and he smiled at her widely, giving her tummy a final pat before saying, "Just giving the little one a wake up call from their new daddy!" He laughed and threw his head back, showing off his razor sharp fangs and earning himself a fake laugh from Yui herself. She hoped that Kou was joking, but the realization that he very much may not be made her stomach churn. "Now get dressed," he said, "I laid out some spared clothes for you." Within a moment or so, he had disappeared into pure air and Yui was left alone to forget about the bizarre sight of Kou in her face and instead focus on what he had picked out for her to wear for the day. Half expecting it to a school uniform, Yui was pleasantly surprised to see her usual pink sweater and shorts laid out on Kou's dresser for her. They had been cleaned and smelled prominently of roses. She thought that they had been lost somewhere in the mansion upon her arrival and the feel of her own clothing when she touched it made her heart flutter inside her chest. "Kou-kun" she whispered to herself with a smile, "thank you."

Breakfast was an eerily awkward experience. Kou had sat down in Azusa's usual seat, something that didn't seem to bother him a bit, and Yui was meant to sit beside him. Azusa across from her was the most awkward of all; she refused to allow her eyes to meet his and even when she looked up, he was busy staring down at his full plate of food. Even when she had finished her second helping, not a work had been spoken from the dark haired vampire boy. "Slow down!" Yuma had called out a few times as Kou began shoveling more and more food onto his plate, but besides his constant hounding there was nothing else of pure substance to be said among the breakfast table. After finishing off her third donut, Yui pushed her plate out about an inch or so to signify she was done and wait to be excused by one of her fellow housemates. An excuse never came but instead Kou said, "M Neko-chan and I are going into town today!" He turned to face Azusa, who wouldn't stare him in the eye, and added cutely, "I'll take care of her, don't you worry."

It all seemed to good to be true. Breakfast had been delicious, she was wearing her own clothes finally, and now Kou was walking along side her into town on one of the busiest days. It was a luxury she had been denied every since accessing the vampire world and the thought of being around her own kind again made her body bubble all over with excitement. "Just remember," Kou said with a smirk, "I run much faster." 'Escaping' had never even occurred to the girl at this point, so returning the smile and saying cheerfully, "Of course!" was easy for Yui to do at this point. If she returned to a somewhat normal life at this point, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. She didn't belong there anymore, especially with what was growing inside of her at this point.

The streets were busier than Yui could have ever imagined. As soon as other people came into view, Kou had wrapped his arm around hers in a protective lock and began dragging her along, as if they were in a dance together and he was forcefully taking the lead. They passed various sweet shops, the ice cream parlors immediately grabbing the girl's attention, as well as clothing stores and simple tourist stops. She had almost forgotten how colorful the outside world was. Girl after girl approached them and begged Kou for a photo, something he would usually accept willingly but this time he strangely turned it down and said "Next time; you can always see me at my shows!" He would tighten his grip around Yui and instantly drag her away without a fuss.

"Come," Kou said gleefully, "I'm sure you would love this place!" Yui barely got the chance to respond before she was pulled into the closest clothing shop. The manikins in the windows stood tall with various accessories such as knee socks, blinged out bracelets, cute boots, and short dresses. Though Yui rarely dressed up on her own, the fashion world was always something that had fascinated her. She used to enjoy peeking on Japanese Fashion blogs online and idolized the girls she would see. It was surprising that she had never come across Kou in her online searches, but now seeing him in the shop was a clear indicator of that is where he belonged. He blended in effortlessly with a pair of sunglasses sliding down the bridge of his nose and a bright pink jacket draped over his shoulders. He finally let go of her arm and allowed her to explore the shop.

The place that first caught her attention was the display of socks. She suddenly felt like a kid in a candy store when she was surrounded by everything delicate and frilly; ankle socks with lace, knee socks with cute designs, banana and ice cream running socks, and everything in between. Every cute pair, she just had to touch; feeling the thin fabric between her fingers and giggling. "You like them?" Kou said from behind her. Yui turned to face him and blushed brightly, nodding only once and then quickly letting go. She had no money to spend but it was something she was used to, for she had grown up poor in her own world and rarely had the chance to buy such cute things for herself. Kou stood beside the girl and watched her intently as she watched all of the displays. Once she even managed to slip out an, "oh wow!" when gazing at a manikin who was wearing a simple pastel purple top paired with white shorts and a pair of pastel flats, topped with white boys and paired with a couple of options for cute socks. When the words left her mouth, Yui quickly turned to Kou and smiled wide. "You must be bored," she said happily, "c'mon, let's go to a shop you want to be in." She said this before adding on in a low tone and a blush, "I just need to use the restroom first. I'll be quick."

After refreshing herself and stepping out of the bathroom, Yui's eyes spotted Kou who was just walking out of the store. She pouted out her bottom lip and quickly hurried after him, grabbing him by the sleeve as the door began to shut behind him and she said "Hey, where are-" before he turned to face her. In his hands was a light cherry printed bag and he handed it to her at once, a smile spread across his juvenile cheeks as they stepped out of the way and stood by the doorway of the shop. Shocked, Yui slowly opened the bag and peered in to see various types of cute socks she had been staring at on the display. Underneath, she could feel the flat shoes and even see the purple color of the sweater she had been looking at. Tears began to swell in the girl's eyes and she darted back up to look at him, smiling slightly before whispering, "Why?" Kou looked back at her, his eyes now softer, and said, "I just wanted to." But deep down, Yui feared that the kind gesture would later come with painful consequences.

The two walked side by side, now not connected even by the arm, and Yui held the bag close to her side. They had walked in and out of several shops and only bought a pair of ice cream cones. Kou ordered black raspberry for himself and ordered a large cookie dough cone for Yui. She wondered to herself if he knew it was her favorite or if it was just a lucky guess. The pair walked along the streets until Yui's legs began to ache and finally the silence was broken. "I thought you would be happy with my gift," Kou said. "What's the deal?" He had stopped walking and Yui instinctively stuck to his side before turning to face him and taking a step back. She clutched her icecream tone tightly, enough to make the cone crack, and felt as sugary treat began to melt down the sides of her hand. "I am grateful!" She said quickly, "It was such a nice thing of you to do. But - I'm scared." She dropped her head shamefully and listened as Kou snorted and scoffed, "Scared of a gift? What kind of lady are you?" The silence continued before Yui said, "Because it's not just a gift. It's an exchange and I know the moment we go home, you're going to want something in return." Tears began to steadily fill her eyes before she muttered, "It's like I'm gonna be drained out and not have any blood left soon." There was another long silence. "Your ice cream is melting," Kou finally said. He used the napkin from his back pocket to wipe off her hand and added, "It is a gift. Just like the contents of that bag; all a gift." He slowly placed his free hand under the sad girl's chin and lifted her face to look at him. His eyes weren't playful anymore, but not angry either. It was something soft within him coming out. "If I'm going to be a father figure, I might as well start out by caring for you. Right?"

Yui quickly began walking again in the direction she knew the path to be towards the Mukami mansion. She heard the footsteps of Kou behind her, slow at first and then quickly speeding up. "M Neko-chan, it's a good thing!" He suddenly clutched onto her wrist and sent the girl spinning around. She dropped her ice cream to the ground and gasped, cringing into herself and preparing for the worst. Kou quickly released her from his grip and instead placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't be upset," he said with a sigh. "I already told you I'd be the best father for that baby. Forget about Azusa, forget about Ruki-kun." The entire time he spoke, Yui couldn't gather the courage to look into his eyes. It's as if one word went into her head and suddenly right out of it. "You know who I love," she said in a small voice. She half expected Kou to lunge at her but instead he did something completely unexpected. He started to laugh. "I know, I know," he giggled. "You love Azusa-kun, it's so sweet. Sweet until he did what he did last night, right?" He gave the girl a playful nudge with his shoulder and chuckled, "Fine. Keep the gift though. And don't think I won't be having a word with him either."

The blonde couldn't understand why the previously viciously sadistic vampire was now being so kind, but it was refreshing. She had her lover in this world, but even that had its problems. Perhaps she had found something arguable better. A real friend.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

" _Come on M Neko-chan, give us a nice spin!"_

Listening to Kou taunting Yui was borderline infuriating to a quiet Azusa, who was laying in his chambers and examining his knives. He was plucking his fingers against the tip of the knife that he had named Eve (she was naturally his favorite), who was the first blade that Yui had ever pierced him with. The louder Kou's voice became, the harder Azusa penetrated the pads of his fingers before the skin of his middle finger broke and spew blood down the shining silver. It was a disappointment to the vampire when his mind hadn't immediately slipped into the sweet bliss that he usually experienced at the sight of his own blood and was almost troubling to think about. "How odd..." He breathed as he lifted the blade to his lips. His tongue slowly glided across the shaft and he muttered, "Even my own blood is not satisfying... after tasting the sap of Yui."

Yui silently prayed that Azusa would emerge from the depths of the mansion soon to save her. "How cute!" Kou squealed, "You look like a porcelain doll, M Neko-chan!" After he had grown bored of having the girl model the outfit he had bought her in the shops, Kou had forced Yui to try on almost every gown he had saved from her bedroom before it was ultimately destroyed by Ruki. The look of embarrassment on her face filled the boy with joy. Yui's pale skin was flushed with shame as she strut out from the closet with a white frilled dress, practically sleeveless to show off all of her horrid scars and bruises, and a matching pair of bow topped heels to match. She wobbled out and clutched onto the frillys with white knuckles, her legs locked at the knees and her lips practically trembling as she finally spat out, "Can I please put on my normal clothes now, Kou-kun?" The blond vampire was sitting across the room with his legs spread wide and his back comfortably sinking into the cushions, a smirk prowling across his lips and his blue eyes now dangerously dark. "Why?" He said in a low tone, "You look absolutely delicious. I don't know how I could possibly control myself any longer..."

When the door burst open at his hands, Azusa was exposed to the ghastly sight of his brother hunched over his lover with her hands pinned above her head and a look of absolute terror painted on her face; a face that only he would allow himself to enjoy. He didn't need to say anything before Kou spun around and connected eyes with the dark haired boy, his eyes suddenly lightening and a smile perking up on his lips. "Ah, you've finally come to join us!" Underneath him, Yui cooed out a soft 'Azusa-kun' and gazed up at him with dazed eyes, a smile crossing her lips as well. He remained planted in the doorway and said in his naturally soft tone, "Kou.. that's enough." Kou was already one step ahead of him by sliding off of the human's lap and perching himself up straight, only after giving her a soft kiss on the forehead and whispering something into her ear. He then turned to face his brother and said, "You have no faith in me, Azusa. How could I possibly hurt the mother of my future child?"

All of the color in both Azusa and Yui's faces drained at once and the pair turned to face each other. Yui's eyes were wide with fear and Azusa was quick to read that emotion within her. He knew deep down that Kou wasn't precisely her taste and despite being outraged by the comment, he lightly said through gritted teeth, "How did you know. Did she tell you..." The boy had never experienced true jealousy before, even as the two had previously pranced out the door hand in hand, but the thought of his lover exposing such sensitive information to someone else so quickly made his stomach churn in the worst of ways. His eyes darted over to Kou's, who was struggling to hold back inappropriate laughter. "My kitten has been eating half her body weight each meal and I haven't sensed her menstrual cycle lately. What am I supposed to think?" He was clearly amused by their reactions, especially when Yui's jaw dropped. She was stunned by what he said before but now the thought of him 'sensing' her period caused her to want to lose her lunch; she nearly did. "I'm confused... as to why you call the child yours." Azusa was speaking abnormally calm compared to how he was reacting to things lately. It was as if something within him was about to snap. Kou stared him down with his hands on his hips, chuckling before saying, "Because, Azusa. _Someone_ has to."

The air was thick after Kou had left the room and left the couple alone to dwell in the darkness that was slowly beginning to cloud in the atmosphere surrounding them. Azusa wouldn't dare connect eyes with Yui, who was avoiding his gaze as well. She couldn't decide if she should still be angry with him or that she should be thankful to be saved from the dreaded fashion show with Kou. "You're angry with me," Azusa said in a soft voice. His eyes were glued down to his shoes and he shuffled uncomfortably in front of the door, which his brother had kindly shut against his back. Yui finally looked up from her lap to stare at him with a hard gaze. "Yes," she said. Her tone was strong, something that took Azusa by surprise. He slowly looked up to face her, to stare into her burning eyes, and he said quietly, "I am angry with me too..." His voice trailed off, as it often would, and she watched as her lover visibly cringed as the girl stood up from her chair and slowly approached him. A nervous smile twitched at the corners of his mouth, as if he were expecting a slap or something of the sorts, but Yui simply placed her hand onto his cheek. The warmth of her palm was quickly absorbed by the stone cold temperature of his flesh and though he barely felt it, it was enough to loosen his tense shoulders and assure him it was okay to drape his arms around her once more. "Can you forgive me?" He whispered into the blonde's soft locks of hair. He was inhaling her sweet aroma that he hadn't even bothered to pay attention to during their last close encounter, and he realized it was something he desperately missed for the past hours of her silence towards him. "Yes, Azusa-kun" the girl breathed before pressing her crimson lips onto his neck and shoving her teeth into his flesh.

The sensation of her penetrating his flesh was something that took Azusa by surprise and his body reacted with the only thing it knew to do, moaning loudly and cringing into her clutch. She tore her mouth from his flesh and breathed heavily, speaking between huffs, "Were you afraid?" Her tongue lapped up the side of his throat, where his skin was now stinging and tingling, and she muttered, "Imagine that. But instead of teeth, knives. Imagine that coming from all directions and when you finally think you're safe, it's a billion knives." Though her words were flowing through him, Azusa found it hard to concentrate and even found himself to be becoming erect. The arousal caught him off guard and as the sweet blonde continued to speak, he found it difficult to keep himself in check and maintain control. Yui suddenly pulled away and stared up at Azusa with tear filled eyes. Though she cried often, something about the look of her was different this time. More intense. "This is the problem. I can never make you understand because what I fear, you enjoy." She stared at him but her look lacked compassion and love, usually a warmth that was swimming in her gaze. "I love you and want to protect you," she said. Her voice dropped and she whispered through tears, "You say you love me. But what you truly want is to just tear me apart. I see that now."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Never did she think that she would yearning to be back in the Sakamaki mansion with Laito feeding from her thighs and Kanato screeching in her ears. Yui laid among the ruins of her bedroom and curled in the blood stained sheets that were now bunched up in front of the wardrobe in the pile of forgotten clothing. She didn't want to cry anymore and instead laid frozen among the wreck. The sour stench of blood invading her nostrils, a smell that usually didn't bother her, and was making her stomach uneasy. The world was drifting and soon the dizziness was enough to knock her out completely, sending her into a deep sleep with bits of vomit drizzling down the corner of her tender lips.

The warmth of the bubbling suds caressed the fragile girl's body in the most comforting of ways and was just enough to lull her into an even farther, more at ease form of deep sleep. When she began to come to, Yui thought at first she was drenched in sweat rather than the heat on a steaming bath and groaned at the temperature that was continuing to rise. She barely noticed the sound of the running water until it came to a sudden halt. Her eyelids immediately flew open and she turned to find the source of the noise, only dunking half of her face into the water and spewing out a mouth full before meeting eye to eye with Azusa. The could no longer keep a serious face and simply giggled out of embarrassment, quickly avoiding his eyes and sitting up straight in the bath.

After the awkwardness had passed, Yui returned to her straight face and asked, "Why are you doing this?" Her eyes laid down to the murky water, which was now beginning to drain, before Azusa touched his hand to the hot water handle and began to refill the tub with clean fluid. "You were sleeping in a puddle of your own vomit," he said coldly before adding, "and urinated in the tub..." Once his hand had left the handle, it drifted over to cup Yui's chin and he forced her to look at him. Her eyes were swimming with a deep sense of shame that he recognized from the first time he had met her, as if they were now strangers. He was supposed to be her safe place after all. The look caused him to somehow sadden and he added on in a quiet voice, "When I first saw you... there was nothing more I wanted than to tear you apart." His voice was drifting, dreamy almost, once it reached Yui's ears. She gazed at him with an open mouth and suddenly, her feelings of pain and sickness were draining out of her; she was too focused on Azusa. "My first instinct... was to drain you until there was nothing left. How much I would enjoy to see you, soiling yourself and staring at me with those fearful saucers. I would love... to see you pathetic... begging for my mercy before I devoured you whole." His eyes were drilling into her and she felt completely exposed, both bewildered and horrified by the words leaving the vampire's mouth. Her eyes were concentrated on her protruding fangs, the ultimate tool of destruction, as he described the morbid fantasy. But slowly, his mouth became softer and she was focused on his crimson lips instead of the razor knives in his mouth. "That was when I saw you as a sack of blood... something to use and twist and torture into everything that I desired, despite how painful... or how humiliating it may be." Yui watched intently each movement of his lips as he spoke and he pursed them before whispering between gritted teeth, "But now. I see that I am simply the sack of blood. And there is nothing more that I desire... than to be completely and utterly exposed, vulnerable, and defenseless to you."

Azusa slowly lifted the chin of his blonde lover and looked into her eyes lovingly, reading the shock in her expression and then stealing it away at once with a gentle kiss. His lips moved in a soft sync with hers and through a closed mouth, he still managed to make the kiss as equally passionate and loving as the first true kiss they had shared. The kiss only broke when he realized that she was struggling for a breath and he allowed it, instead resting his forehead to hers and nuzzling into her gently. His fingers were now clutching onto the edge of the tub, where Yui was still sitting in her white soaked gown, and he propped himself up to perfectly line the couple up and wrap his arms around her in a gentle embrace. Yui returned the affection, wrapping her arms weakly around the boy and ruffling her fingers through his dark hair. She smiled slightly and whispered through the deep silence, "I know what you're saying. And I love you too, Azusa."

The silence had now morphed itself into something else, rather called a 'gentle quietness', among the young lovers. Azusa was tending to Yui in her bath, who was now completely undressed and beginning to articulate just how embarrassing being found in a pool of vomit much of been, and was babbling on about how sorry she was he had to see her that way. "Enough," Azusa said. He was struggling to hold back a few chuckles, an expression that Yui rarely saw on him, and it was enough to completely calm her. "I have seen worse," he assured her as he scrubbed the dampened washcloth along her lower belly. The human girl let out a few whines of pain when he touched her bruises but quickly silenced herself when she felt the same twitching that she recognized inside of her from days before. "Azusa-kun," she said in a hushed tone. She grabbed him by the wrist and slowly railed in his hand to touch her bare stomach with his cold hand. He could too feel the soft movement against the pads of his finger tips and his face completely softened. "Do you feel it?" Yui whispered. When Azusa looked up to see her, there was a big grin across her rosy cheeks and he smiled in returned. "Yes," he said gently before pressing his mouth into hers. "Yes, I feel it."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The water had barely turned cold before Azusa scooped Yui up from the tub, cocooning her tightly in a large cotton towel, and carried her off to his bedroom. She first thing that she noticed when they entered was the sheets had been changed. No longer were they blood splattered and stained, but rather a soft cream color that radiated warmth and was ultimately inviting to the girl who had seen so little comfort in her past days. As Azusa began preparing her fresh clothing after laying fragile body down into the covers, Yui gently piped up, "Azusa-kun?" The boy turned away from his wardrobe, where he had managed to store some of her clothing previously, and looked over to her with gentle eyes. "Do you mind..." she said hesitantly, "if I stay like this for a little while longer?" As she awaited his reply, she draped the plush comforter over her naked skin and allowed herself to be absorbed into the warmth. Azusa paused in front of the wardrobe and then let out a soft sigh, his lips curling into a smile as he approached his lover and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. He watched as her eyes closed in a gentle bliss and saw right where her smile formed and slowly began to grow. His fingers gently kissed the surface of her porcelain skin and he touched her cheek, feeling the heat radiate off of her cheeks and he chuckled as he said, "Asking my permission... to lay among my bedding in the nude. How lewd of you..." Yui's eyelids flew open in panic but once her eyes met Azusa's, the two looked at each other calmly for a moment and were thrown into a fit of shared laughter.

Their juvenile giggles and chattering together lasted merely ten minutes before they were rudely interrupted by the sound of a bang down aways in the mansion hallway among Azusa's room. The Mukami manner was rarely a place for loudness so when the sound reached their ears, Yui practically leapt from the bed and desperately covered herself in the comforting covers. The color immediately drained from Azusa's face and though Yui had opened her mouth to say something about the odd occurrence, the expression that she saw on her lover was enough to completely silence her in a deadly awe. The following quietness was disturbed by the sound of Yuma speaking in a hushed tone and the sound of something dragging along side him. "You'll be fine," they heard him say, "A bath and some food, I know you'll be alright."

Within the time it took for the human girl to blink, Azusa was gone from the room and had snatched both of his brothers who had been sulking down the hallway. His cheeks had flushed red with anger as he pinned Yuma by the throat against the glass of his own outdoor greenhouse. The practical use of teleportation was something that Azusa rarely used but he knew what was about to happen was something that Yui could not ever hear, especially the sounds of Ruki choking as he pinned him up along side Yuma. "What are you doing?" Yuma coughed as he slapped away Azusa's hand and fell down to his feet, collapsing on his ass beside his half-dead brother and clutching onto his neck. "What have you done?" Azusa growled through gritted teeth as he squeezed his hand tighter onto Ruki's neck. The leader of the brother's looked up at the once timid Azusa with his deep blue eyes, a look of pity swimming throughout them, and refused to react even as Azusa's hand tightened. Ruki looked to have aged at least fifteen years, the hollows under his eyes were black as night and his skin had sunken in; it was a sight that not even Azusa could endure fully and he finally let go and stepped back from the house. Yuma had slowly risen to his feet and brushed himself off, grabbing onto Ruki's upper arm and lifting him back up to his feet. "Allowing that sow to come between you and your own brother," Yuma spat, "how much lower could you possibly go?" And with those parting words, he and Ruki were gone.

The look on Yui's face read of pure fear and exhaustion once Azusa had returned to his bedroom and slowly shut the door behind him. "What is it?" She said in an urgent tone. By this time, she had already rummaged through his wardrobe and dressed herself in the clothes he was originally going to put her in. She was clutching onto the cross that draped around her neck and he could hear from across the room that her heartbeat had quickened as he entered. "Is it Ruki-kun?" She practically whimpered. Her hand was tightly wrapped around the cross and as she waited for her lover's reply, she would never admit to it but she was silently praying. Azusa's hand had barely left the door knob before he whispered through tears, "Please forgive me" and lunged at her with all of his force.

The world was spinning, her head was pounding, and the Earth beneath her was clearly moving as she began to woke. The girl pressed her palm to her head and could feel a trickling feeling of blood dripping from her nose as she rubbed the pain of her forehead, whining gently at the touch and beginning to articulate what was currently happening. The Earth was moving beneath her, she had been laid down in the car. Her last memory was the hazy outline of her love Azusa as he was strapping her down to the seat all over and wept quietly.

"W-where are you taking me?" Yui choked from the back seat. She had never had the pleasure of finally seeing who their driver was and often questioned if he was himself a vampire, and it seemed that that question would remain for there was barrier between the two of them. He didn't respond. "I know you can hear me!" She cried out. The pain zapped through each of her temples every time she raised her voice but the poor girl wasn't able to control herself, for the volume of her cries only raised as she was spun into an ultimate panic.

The car came to a sudden stop and despite not being able to see out of the window, the familiar feel of the gravel underneath the tires was something that Yui recognized all too well and feared more than anything. "No," she whispered to herself as she heard the footsteps outside. She listened as the front door opened and was practically sick at the voice that she heard say "Thanks," to the driver and suddenly slammed the door afterwards. The slam was enough to make the girl jump in her seat and within moments, she had met her true nightmare. The backdoor slowly opened and she was faced with the man she hated most. "Hey pancake. Seems like fate is always driving you back to Yours Truly, aye?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The betrayal of being struck by Azusa was overwhelming, and the realization as to why he had done it was enough to make Yui scream. She had been swept off her feet, literally, by one of the vampires she feared most and didn't have the courage to look him in the eye after their last encounter. "You're crying," Ayato chuckled as he kicked the front door open and carried her inside, lazily allowing her feet to strike against the door frame and cause a loud bang across the practically silent mansion. "How pitiful."

"Ah how I've missed the taste of you." Ayato hadn't spared a moment to lay the blonde down onto his sheets and penetrate the flesh of her shoulder, allowing a nauseating crunching sound to erupt from her skin being torn followed by the sickening suckling of him drinking her nectar. Yui was too emotionally drained to fight back and simply allowed him to have his way with her.

The feel of his fangs stirring inside of her was something that Yui never missed, even during those nights in the Mukami bed that she spent yearning for the familiar feeling of 'home' she had grown accustomed to at the Sakamaki mansion. Even when the others had bitten her, even Ruki, there always seemed to be a hint of something else among the pain - something she had regrettably and falsely recognized to perhaps even be a smidge of romance. There was no mistaking with Ayato's tongue though. He was purely devouring her and nothign more.

After engulfing enough blood to make her head spin, the vampire abruptly pulled back and hovered over her with a bewildered expression painted on his face. Drooled blood lingered down the front of his lip and down the front of his chin, and Yui was horrified to see as he spat it out onto her face. He was enraged. "What has happened to you?" He hopped off of the bed and paced across the carpet, "You used to quiver just at the touch of Yours Truly. The taste of you is sickeningly sweet, it practically burnt my mouth." He locked eyes with hers and growled, "They've spoiled you. You taste rotten."

Not even the pain searing through her neck, nor the bitter taste of blood in her mouth, could distract Yui from the monstrous scar that was printed across Ayato's throat. He was speaking in a harsh tongue and simply paced in front of her, clearly distracted by his own thoughts as he spoke aloud. "It's a taste that somehow seems familiar but is nothing like the Pancake that I used to know," he muttered as he stroked his chin with thumb and index finger. He babbled on about the Mukami boys, how they must have been slipping something into her food to somehow satisfy their own needs and thirst. The more he speak, the more he seemed to simmer down and finally stopped to face Yui. A small smirk spread across his cheeks and he suddenly snapped, "Hideous, isn't it?" His pointer finger slowly slid down from his chin and down his neck, tracing over the fading scar and tickling it with the tip of his nail. "You got me good," he laughed, "but that only means you owe me. Your life. Your everything."

Ayato slowly sank down to Yui's level on crouched knees and she flinched as he pricked the bottom of her chin and forced her to see him eye to eye. "I won't kill you yet," he said. His smile grew wider and more sinister, something that made her cringe all over. "You'll devote your life to me in another way." As he spoke, the blonde finally mustered up enough strength to speak to the monster beside her. Their eyes locked and hers burned with fire. "How?" She said coldly. Ayato smiled in return and said in a hushed tone, "By being my wife."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The concept of marrying Ayato had never crossed Yui's mind and when it had been ordered of her, she let out a reaction that surprised the pair both equally. Laughter. When the fiery vampire had uttered the words, it only took a moment for Yui to throw her head back and her arms in the air in a fit of hysterical laughter, to the point that tears dripped down her searing cheeks and she even snorted from her lower throat. She was barely able to contain herself, even when Ayato grabbed her by the shoulders in a new found anger and began to shake her. " _Mortal women would faint in glee just at the thought of marrying Yours Truly, and you laugh?"_ His fingernails dug down into her shoulders as he shook more violently to silence her laughter, but even then the hysterics only faded into a strong fit of unintentional giggles. "Ayato-kun," Yui laughed. She struggled to contain herself and planned on saying in a slick tone _I would never marry you_ until a morbid thought fluttered across her swirling mind. Her only to ever protest him to begin with was to be with Azusa, but he was the one who had dropped her off literally at Ayato's door step. He didn't care what happened to her. "See?" Ayato hissed, "Just take a moment to let it sink in." He watched closely to the changes in her expression and watched as sad tears began to fill her eyes. He smiled and said even quieter, "I knew you'd see it my way eventually."

That night Yui was pleased to find out that she wouldn't be forced to sleep with Ayato and instead was forced back into the quarters of her old bedroom. Perhaps he was old school and wanted to wait until marriage for them to share a bed, she thought to herself. Married to Ayato. As she sunk down into the silk sheets, Yui couldn't help but allow her mind to slip away into a safe place and instead focus on her close surroundings. How much she missed the desk with the small mirror attached and a silver hairbrush to take care of all her snarls. She had missed the lace canopy that hung over her head and protected her from the night time monsters as she slept. But most of all, she missed the sheets that had always held the perfect temperature and allowed her to sink into a superficial bliss even if it only lasted a few minutes. She was back to square one. No Azusa. Just her on her own against the monsters that lurked in the halls just outside her bedroom door.

The Mukami boys rarely walked together across the school yard but today Kou, Ruki, and Yuma Mukami all walked side by side with the littlest of the brothers trailing along behind them. The smallest, the quietest, and easily the most human out of the four was Azusa Mukami. The girls often overlooked him and instead gawked at the famous brother, Kou, but he had always expected that. Everyone had always overlooked him unless they were looking for a problem. The boy always looked so sad, as if he was constantly swimming through the darkest of depression and was barely keeping afloat. His eyes were sad. And when he spoke, the sound of his voice was enough to make you weep. He was meant to be left behind, even as his brothers strode across the school yard and headed to class.

Though almost nothing phased Azusa, he had to admit to himself that first period was always a bit uncomfortable. He shared it with Subaru Sakamaki, a boy who hated everyone and everything, and knew deep down that he was the boy that loved the girl he did more than anything. Yui. He had tried to not think of her in the past few days but it was nearly impossible, especially when he could feel the colorful eyes of Subaru searing at him from across the classroom during the entire lecture. Once the class was announced over, he could not get out of the room fast enough but was quickly stopped by the hot headed vampire who had been staring him down. Subaru stood above him with a look of pure hatred on his face. His bottom lip quivered in rage as he finally said through bared teeth, "She should have killed you with that knife. Maybe then she would have had a chance." Azusa gazed back up at the vampire was lazy eyes, keeping his composure and not wanting the words of Yui to phase him. "I say she's dead in the next three days. And that's if she's lucky."

The words of Subaru felt like a bullet had shot through Azusa's chest. He wanted to protect her but no matter what he did, he was always the reason for the danger she was in.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The strained contact between the two boys hindered enough tension to be sliced through with a knife, but even that wouldn't separate them. Perhaps Subaru had seen through Azusa's classic act of being nonchalant or had maybe even sniffed an ounce of the fear on him, for he stared him down which such intensity that finally the dark haired vampire broke the silence. "I did... what was best for her. For Eve..." His words were quickly cut short by the banging of Subaru's fist on the desk that stood beside them, which cracked straight on impact and rattled against the ground. "Enough with the bullshit about Eve! She is _Yui._ Say it with me. _Say her name. Say Yui!"_ Their eye contact ceased to break, even as flecks of spit flung at Azusa's pale face, and the emotion bubbling within his chest was almost too much to handle. "Yui..." Azusa said gently, "I want Yui... to be safe."

Subaru thrusted the quite smaller and less violent vampire boy to the side, and then proceeded on to leave the classroom and go on with his usual day. The air was thick and as Azusa sank to his knees, he struggled to find a proper breath. _How odd,_ he thought to himself, _to find myself in such a manner._ He had figured with Yui gone, he would be able to move on. Without the constant distraction of her innocent eyes, sweet skin, intoxicating blood... but she was still on his mind every moment. And with every moment, he found himself diving deeper into the depths of some place he had never faced before. Pure despair. He needed her.

It was difficult to avoid the Sakamaki boys but even harder to walk around his own brothers. It was obvious that Ruki wanted nothing to do with him, as he had hoped, which meant Yuma and Kou were meant to follow him like the true ducklings they were but that wasn't the case. Yuma tended to him but there was a certain look about Kou that showed this wasn't the case for him. When they were to pass in the hallway and manage to catch a quick glance over the heads of the squealing fan girls, Kou flashed him a brilliant grin and simply gave him a nod. Azusa wasn't able to return the smile but did his best to give him a small head nod. Something about the smallest little action was enough to spark a fire within Azusa and he was ready.

" _I know you're there, little one!"_

The voice that greeted Azusa from below, who was attempting to stalk as quietly as possible from the trees hanging overhead, was not the one he was expecting and was enough to infuriate him all at once. The height had been right, the hair, even the scent of him. How could he have gotten it wrong? "Come on out!" The menacing voice chuckled. Azusa watched dreadfully as the vampire boy turned himself around and peered up over head, revealing himself to not be Ayato Sakamaki but instead his even more perverted triplet brother: Laito Sakamaki. His smile was mocking and flashed two extended canines, which he plucked against with his tongue before nodding his head in Azusa's direction. "I know you've been following me. Walk alongside me like a good boy."

It was a rare occurrence for him to speak with a Sakamaki boy, let alone two in one day, but somehow Azusa had plopped himself into the very situation. "I don't think we have ever talked! You do think that we're brothers, don't you? You always did follow around _my_ father like a little puppy dog." Laito was clearly attempting to intimidate with his size, for he placed his hand onto Azusa's head and ruffled up his hair from beneath his hat. Being spoken to like a child was the least of his worries. "Won't talk, huh?" Laito chuckled, "No matter. Suppose I wasn't the one you wanted to speak with anyways." A grin had spread across his cheeks and he ruffled Azusa's hair once again before releasing a full blown laugh. His obnoxious amusement echoed across the darkened sky and he finally contained himself enough to say, "Speaking is hardly the way to put it. You're just lucky I don't feel for my brother at all, or else I would have killed you already." Laito and Azusa had parted ways without exchanging a single word back and forth, only the taunting of a playful Laito and then a fake whine when Azusa had sped up ahead of him. "Didn't realize he could run that fast," Laito said to himself in the dark, "you'd think he would try talking a little quicker, too."

The smell of her was strong, the sweetness enough to knock him off his feet, just by the time that Azusa had stepped onto the Sakamaki property. The scent of Yui always made his head feel dreamy and being apart from it for so long felt like an addict seeing cocaine for the first time after a ten year long sobriety. He found himself salivating. But he quickly came to the realization that even being apart from it for so long wouldn't make Yui's presence be so strong from so far away; she must have been bitten. Bleeding.

Sneaking in was hardly the way to put it. By the time that Azusa had gathered the courage and wits to find a way in, Laito had caught up with him and cooed out "Ooooh, Azusa-kun!" Being quiet about it was pointless and he instead found himself striding into the mansion beside Ayato's triplet brother himself, personally delivering Azusa to confront his brother.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"You're on your own now, little boy!"

Azusa watched in disgust as a joyful Laito skipped down the remainder of the hallway and towards, what Azusa assumed to be, his bedroom. The entire mansion was eerily quiet aside from an annoying buzzing sound that resonated within him as music. Shu Sakamaki had been known for blasting music into his headphones and to be close enough to hear it was not where Azusa wanted to be. He did the only thing he knew to do and ran.

As the boys filtered out of their rooms in defensive form and armed themselves to face the intruder, the intruder himself could do nothing but run and think. It occurred to him suddenly that he in fact had no reason anymore to confront Ayato, for this time he had hand delivered his lover to his arms in a basic message that would ring in the sadistic vampire's ears as "Do what you want with her!" But the faster he ran and the more blood that flowed throughout him at a dangerously alarming rate, the more he began to see that it was so much easier to be angry at Ayato for what had been done than be mad at himself for it.

"Aren't you ready yet, Pancake?"

"I'm trying!"

Speaking to Ayato in such a manner was something that Yui rarely had done but the frustration of trying to squeeze into the tiny gown was too overwhelming to simply avoid as she normally would. She instantly regretted it. Without a moments notice, the hot headed boy came bellowing through the doorway, knocking the lock off in a swift motion, and caused Yui to practically leap out of the dress that was falling just beneath her hips. "I saw that they had fattened you up quite a bit but good Lord, you're practically a sausage!" Ayato grabbed the white dress by it's straps and attempted to yank it up over her now slightly protruding belly, pulling on it so hard that it began to tear down the dress' front. "Stop it!" Yui cried as the dress tore even louder. After a few more jerks and a huff of anger, the scared girl finally gained the courage to slowly turn around and stare into the eyes of the completely enraged Ayato Sakamaki.

The screaming was something Azusa had grown accustomed to but when the shrieks were almost instantly to be recognized of those coming from Yui, his heart started pumping faster. She's alive, he thought to himself gleefully, screaming but alive. The newfound energy fully overpowered him and the usual sluggish Azusa turned into a vampire charging at full speed. He was bounding after his woman and with that energy came an entirely new sight of both courage and carelessness, for he surged through the locked door to Ayato's bedroom and was greeted by a horrifying sight.

"You're just in time!" The violet haired vampire squealed at the foot of the door after Azusa had stumbled over him and fallen flat on his face. He turned his head to be eye to eye with Kanato, who was clutching onto a pathetic ragdoll teddy bear that was clearly modeled after the one he himself had destroyed. Kanato smiled at him with a toothy grin and kicked his feet in a childlike excitement. "He's about to cut it out of her, you must watch!" His voice was shrill and echoed with a morbid, gleeful anticipation. It was haunting but nothing compared to what he saw next.

With his energy drained all at once from the fall, a tired Azusa clumsily dragged himself up to his feet and stood beside Kanato who was now clinging onto one of his legs, both in excitement and to keep him still. Though he was small, his grip was tight as ever. Even that distraction couldn't tear Azusa's eyes away from Yui. She was fully naked, aside from the white dress that was draped around her ankles, and was being held by Ayato himself. He used one hand to reinforce her bounded wrists and the other to clutch a dagger that was just about to pierce her belly. His concentration had been broken but nonetheless, he was happy. "I'm glad you're here, for once," Ayato teased. Yui was sputtering something but Azusa tried not to pay close enough attention, he was more focused on Ayato and the dagger itself. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss seeing your own baby. Hold tight while I carve it out, will you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yui cried out in loud howls, the only part of her now moving was her face. Even in the pure state of panic, she knew that any other part of her disobeying would be enough for him to knick the blade against her belly and slice even through her now inflated uterus. The thought of her insides spilling out on the floor beneath them and staining the white wedding gown was making her head spin yet she continued to plead. "Please Ayato, this is all silly!" Her eyes met with Azusa's, whose gaze was bewildered. He simply gawked at her. He was speechless. "Tell him, Azusa-kun!" She cried, "Tell him I'm not pregnant!" But he wouldn't speak. With the lack of words between them and the continued screams of the fearful girl, Ayato suddenly broke out into hysterical laughter which only fueled the tension and caused Kanato to squeal even louder. "Perhaps Laito-kun was right to call you little bitch; you sure do act like one!" His grip tightened around her wrists, causing her to yelp out against the sharp pain, and he pressed the blade slightly against her swollen stomach. With the silence of Azusa and the realization that he was the one to put her in the situation, Yui stopped. She was left to do nothing but accept defeat.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The knife skimmed across the black and blue skin of her abdomen, slicing her delicately all along her gut, and caused Yui to release both an ear piercing scream and and wriggle in pain. After the first initial cut, Ayato moved his wrist in quick jerks to begin 'carving' through her flesh in a swift attempt to penetrate the wall of her pounding uterus. Azusa was left to watch in horror as Yui continued to scream until she fell backwards and flat onto the floor, knocked out cold from the shock, and listen to Kanato singing in glee. Even with her fainted on the ground, Ayato still continued to shove the knife in deeper and suddenly snarled, "It won't go through." Kanato's snickering came to an immediate halt before pouncing away from Azusa and instead to Ayato's side, shoving him away and snatching the dagger from his hands. "If you're going to do it, do it right at least," The smallest triplet said matter-of-factly. He raised the knife high above his head and plummeted down, directly at Yui's belly, and suddenly shrieked at the dagger's blade bent and fell to the ground. Frustrated and utterly confused, Kanato pushed Ayato again and cried out, "You've ruined it!" He then grabbed his ragdoll by the hand and said in a softer voice, "C'mon Teddy- oh. I mean, Ted," before scampering out of the room in a bratty fit. The room felt silent aside from the sound of Yui's labored breathing.

The blood pouring out of the wound was not bright nor crimson red. It didn't smell too sweet or not sweet enough. In fact, the blood coming out of her was just nonexistent. Ayato was left puzzled as he jabbed at the slice repeatedly, expecting blood to spurt out at any moment but it never came. Azusa's eyes were saucer-like and though everything in his being was screaming to do something, he could do nothing but watch. His calm nature had met the ultimate match and the challenge of facing it was too much for him to go at head on. Not only was his lover at risk but now, his unborn child. His child was dying, the mother of his child was dying, and he wasn't doing anything.

Ayato's preoccupation with the miracle that was happening right in front of them was enough to give Azusa the perfect chance to lock his arm around his neck from behind and begin squeezing. He didn't know if he could stop himself, even if he heard a neck snapping. He would burn him to death and watch his eyes as he would be swallowed whole by the fire. No matter if Yui lived or died, he would at least have that. The imagine of her potential killer burning. He would plead to him for mercy but in a world without her, he had nothing to feel- nevermind mercy for a bloodthirsty killer. Bloodthirsty. Just as he was. Just as he was, bloodthirsty and in love with a sac of blood itself. His mind was spinning and the farther he dived into thought, the farther in the distance was left the reality of Ayato being strangled to death within his grip. The only thing that could possibly bring him back would be next to another miracle, and surely two couldn't happen in one day. Until it did. "Azusa-kun?" She whispered.

Her eyes were warm and filled with tears, and even past the sight of the love of her life strangling another man, she somehow managed to smile. Yui had always managed to smile somehow. It was something that Azusa had never recognized in her until he saw it finally in front of him. With a slice across her belly and the humiliation of her naked body sprawled across the floor, the blonde he had come to care for was smiling for him and he quickly let go of the pathetic vampire who was drowsing out of consciousness in his arms. "Yui," Azusa breathed. He was starting to smile as well.

The moment had melted into a somehow gentle tenderness despite the location and morbid situation, leaving only the two of them to focus on each other as Azusa knelt down to her side and scooped a fragile Yui into his arms. "Why did you come for me?" She said in a soft voice, "I thought you didn't want me anymore." Her voice shook slightly with each word but her hand remained still, even as her fingertips stroked down the side of his sweat caked face. "What a silly thing to say..." The corners of Azusa's mouth twisted into a sweet smile but quickly reverted back to his usual seriousness. "Are you... hurting? We must get you somewhere safe..." Their eyes met for a split second but was enough to somehow calm his nerves. Perhaps it was her abnormal softness, or the smile that was still printed across her flushed cheeks. "I'm not hurt, Azusa-kun," she said clearly. "I don't know how, but I'm okay."

"What have you done?"

Their moment was too good to last, for it was quickly interrupted by the sound of the door slowly creaking open and the emergence of Subaru Sakamaki. Yui was confused by the lack of reaction he had towards Azusa being there (something that both Azusa and Subaru had been expecting from each other since their talk at school) but rather his focus on Ayato who was laying on the floor. "He's not dead..." Azusa sighed as he slowly rose to his feet, scooping up Yui bridal style and allowing the wedding dress to shake off of her dainty heels. Subaru's focus on his half brother quickly snapped when he saw the wound on Yui's belly and he quickly strode toward the couple, quickly yanking Yui out of his arms and holding her in his own. Azusa didn't fight back but instead scowled as Subaru placed Yui onto her feet, holding her up by draping her arm around his own shoulders and placing his free hand onto the small of her back. The confusion of how she wasn't bleeding struck him suddenly but before he could continue, Azusa said, "We need to get somewhere safe... now."

The two vampires hustled out of the house with the mortal girl in being held up by each of their arms, their footsteps hurried and clearly panicked. Usually Azusa was the calmest of the immortals but it seemed that somehow, Subaru had absorbed his calm nerves and his anger had vanished. "I don't know where we can go," he said in a tired huff as they carried Yui across the property and into the trees. "No need..." Azusa sighed, "I know of a place."

Yui insisted that she was fine to walk but neither of the boys would listen, for they continued to hold her up straight and half carry her until the familiar clearing had come into view. It was the pool of the Earth that Yui knew so well and absolutely adored. The moment (she hoped) that she had conceived their child that she desperately hoped would be okay. Subaru didn't bother asking about the clearing and instead pushed in front to prepare a nice spot for Azusa to lay her down, which he did slowly into the dirt and then kneeled by her side. "Move," Subaru growled before nudging Azusa to the side with his leg and then took his place kneeling at Yui's side. The lack of her clothing made it easy for Subaru to access the torn flesh of her lower stomach, which was coated in shredded skin where Ayato had wiggled the knife inside of her. "It's deep," Subaru said coldly as he pried the slice open with his thumb and index finger. Yui cringed and as Subaru tended to her, Azusa slowly reached for her hand and squeezed it. Through the pain, the girl managed to smile in his direction. "This is so... strange." Subaru had seen nothing like it. Despite the protest of Azusa, Yui allowed him to slowly press his fingertip down into the wound and push against the uterus. "So deep," he added on. His index finger abruptly stopped and he quickly jerked away. "It-it moved. The thing in you moved."

A sensation of relief washed over Yui and she burst out into a happy fit of tears, allowing herself now to fully cry both from the pain and happiness that her baby was in fact alive. Her clutch on Azusa's hand tightened tremendously as she cried. Minutes passed and finally Subaru hushed her. "Will you shut up?" He growled. He was now sitting back on his behind with crossed legs and his arms crossed in front of his chest. "It seems that it has formed some tight of protective membrane around it." His eyes narrowed as he turned to face Azusa, who slunked down into something that resembled shame. "I've never known a human to be with a vampire. It's not possible. At least for real vampires. There's nothing more I can tell you, you're on your own." And with those words, Subaru was gone and the couple was left alone to puzzle over the fate of the mother and her unborn baby.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Where do we go now?" Yui looked up to Azusa with bright, vibrant eyes and despite their current situation, she was grinning wide as could be. Her ability to smile in such situations puzzled him and though he would never say it, it made him want to smile. But reality was they were stuck. And though they were stuck in a beautiful place, stuck was stuck nonetheless. "I don't know... Yui-san. Hush for now... and let me help you."

Azusa was ultimately perplexed by the state of Yui's wound, for her porcelain skin was suddenly clear from all spots and bruises, and the slice that Ayato had inflicted seemed to be healing more and more by the minute. He had only seen such things on vampire skin, never on that of a mortal. "How... odd," he finally said. Yui was laying across the grass beside the pool, lazily dipping her fingertips against the surface of the water, with Azusa caringly kneeled by her side. She expected his touch to sting but it never did, even as his nail pricked against the inside of her wound and touched her deep inside. "It wasn't just the baby that moved," He said in a soft tone. His voice lowered and he added, "It's you. Your flesh... it's clenching around me. It's healing... stitching itself together..."

Growing increasingly anxious by the poking and prodding, Yui quickly jumped into a straight sitting position and sputtered, "But how is that even possible, A-Azusa-kun? That just isn't normal!" Azusa attempted to remain in his calm nature and pulled his hands away, equally as puzzled by the information before them. "Inside of you... is something growing- something... inhuman. Something that could now be infecting you... with inhumane traits." His thoughts were suddenly cut off by Yui snapping, "Our baby isn't some parasite!" The couples eyes met and the heat radiating between them was impossible to ignore. Yui was practically fuming from the ears and Azusa could feel his cheeks flushing, a delicate pink color that rarely showed on his face. The innocent expression dulled Yui's anger, for she rarely saw him in such a way and his doe eyes brought her back to a simpler time. Suddenly it was like they weren't in the woods, it was them back to the first time he had bitten her. Something inside of him was so soft and his words made her melt, despite his compliments of 'precious' were quickly shaken by the feel of his fangs. She was no longer angry. Yui simply inhaled and said in a gentle exhale, "I don't know what it is. I don't know if it's human like me, or a vampire like you, or maybe something in between. But I do know one thing. It is _our baby._ And this baby will be the perfect creation, the best of both of us." A smile spread softly across her cheeks as she watched Azusa, who was listening intently and gazed up at her with faultless eyes. "Now. Let's go home."

Azusa hoisted Yui up onto his back effortlessly, despite her petty protests that she was fine to walk, and began walking at human pace along the dirt road that the two had grown accustomed to traveling along side each other. The sun was high in the sky and followed them dauntingly as they walked. Everytime Yui's slim frame began slipping off the ridge of Azusa's back, he would promptly boost her back up and caress her calves underneath his forearms a bit tighter. Though her back was completely exposed to the world, she felt safe with her heart beating against him and her growing belly nudged up to his mid back. And even though she felt content in his grasp, the question still hung over her head. Where exactly was home now?

"How will it be? At home." Yui's voice was gentle and the breeze carried the warmth of her breath all around Azusa as she spoke softly against the base of his exposed neck. His flesh was chilling yet beautiful. "I don't understand... what you mean..." Azusa sighed. His steps had became slower and finally he lowered down for Yui to step down off of his back. She did so willingly and took his hand; the smallest action taking him by surprise and causing him to spin towards her and say "huh". She applied smaller bits of pressure with each impending second and she said, "You do understand what I mean. I don't want to say his name." The gentle exchange of hand squeezes were enough to keep Azusa's newly found temper in line, despite the suggestion of his brother Ruki, and he sighed heavily from his mouth. His eyes would wander aimlessly before finally landing on hers, which were saucer like and waiting. He began to soften and managed to briefly say, "It will be... okay... I promise."

"Aye, Sow! I thought you were a goner for sure."

The couple were greeted by Yuma as they entered from the back door, where Yuma was tending to the rising plants with his watering can. There was something almost endearing about seeing him in such a way, it was an image that Yui had always enjoyed seeing once in a while when no one knew she were watching. "Yuma-kun," Yui said with a slight grin playing on her lips as she walked toward him, hand in hand with Azusa. She felt another assuring squeeze on her fingers as Azusa nodded toward his brother, "Goner... only you would say... such a thing. Yuma." The two looked at each other for a moment in a serious air before Yuma burst out laughing and tossed his watering can to the side, slapping his smaller brother on the shoulder and guiding them inside. "Come on," he said, "I'll make us all something to eat."

After the initial excitement of their return, the dinner table conversation was painfully awkward; not even the delicious vegetables and dumplings that Yuma had prepared could distract from it. Before they had entered the kitchen, Yuma had said to Azusa in a less playful tone, "When I say I'm making us all something to eat, I really do mean _all_ of us." A less than happy Azusa argued endlessly with his brother but to no avail, for they were both starving and he figured his first encounter with Ruki since him looking him up would maybe be worth getting over with among dinner. "I won't do it." Yui was relentless and even had gone as far as to try and hide in the bathroom. After a long bout of teasing from Kou and begging from Yuma, she had finally unlocked the door and agreed to eat 'with the family'. Her heart was pounding at an alarming rate and once she had sat down at the dinner table, she desperately wished she had just dealt with the annoyance outside the bathroom and sulked in the tub for the rest of eternity.

The sight of Ruki was something that the blonde has never wanted to endure ever again in her miserable lifetime. Even if it meant hiding away for the rest of her days, she would have rather than to be sat down at the same table and feel his eyes on her as she was given her plate of food. When she finally dared to look at him, their eyes locked. She felt Azusa's grip on her hand tighten under the table and she uttered a small "ah" when she began to feel just how tight his clutch was on her. It took a popping sensation to erupt from her knuckles before Azusa finally let go, his eyes still not leaving Ruki. He was covered in bruises, his eyes both blackened and sad looking. Ruki was now a shell of what he once was and even quivered as he attempted to hold his food in his right hand. Kou suddenly clapped his hands together, forcing everyone to jump from their seats, and sang, "What a lovely family reunion!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Are you sorry? Ruki..."

The tension was thick enough to be sliced by a knife but instead, it was destroyed by the courageous and possibly foolish words of Yui herself. All the heads turned from Yui suddenly to Ruki, who had dropped his utensils back down to his plate and sat up in his seat as straight as possible when addressed. The look in his eyes was pathetic, to the point that she almost felt pity for him. "I almost broke you," he said in a low voice. "I almost broke Eve." His gaze danced around the table until it finally fell upon Yui's eyes, which were wide and filling with tears already. Her lips were quivering but she maintained her composure; her teeth bared down onto her bottom lip and her body even beginning to tremble. Ruki was visibly shaken as well, for his fingers were twitching as he held onto the edge of the table and squeezed to calm down his temper. "He would be disappointed in me. Kill me, maybe." His eyes suddenly darted towards Azusa, who was attempting to keep his cool as well, but was this time staring with tears blurring his vision. Tears spilled out of Ruki's ocean eyes as he stared down at his smallest brother, the one he had always made a point to protect and conceal from the world, and embarrassment over took him. "You should have killed me, Azusa. For that I'm sure somebody, if not everyone, would be eternally grateful. But I thank you. For sparing my life." As if at a tennis match, everyone's heads quickly turned back to the other end of the table where Azusa was sitting. He was completely stunned. It took for what felt to be hours for him to utter a word and when he did, he said, "I spared you... because you have saved me, too. Do not... expect that kindness... from me again."

The monstrous vampire brothers stared each other down from across the dining table, not any of the abundant food in the world being enough to tear them away from each other's dangerous gaze. And though Ruki's eyes were swimming with sadness, they were only met by the fiery depth of Azusa's raging violet eyes. "Now. Let's eat," Yuma said impatiently. The first to hop on his advance was Kou, who was already stabbing into a dumpling and cried out, "Finally!" before shoving the whole thing into his mouth. He then let out an ear piercing belch, clearly satisfied by the bite and insisting that the others give it a taste.

When finally given the chance, Yui fell flat on her back into the protective cushions of her Mukami bed and allowed herself to practically melt down into the sheets. A sweet "ah" left her lips as she closed her eyes and embraced herself with each arm. She squeezed herself just as tight as Azusa would, maybe even tighter, and drowned herself in the much needed physical affection. After everything she had been through regarding Ruki, it was somewhat of a relief to see him with a look of innocence in his eyes. Of genuine remorse. It was a look that she never expected to see in any vampire, let alone Ruki. The instance alone gave her a strange feeling of contentedness, to the point that she finally felt comfortable enough in the Mukami manner to shut her eyes and simply rub the skin of her abdomen to lull her future baby to sleep through her belly.

The blonde was already fast asleep by the time her lover had slipped into her bedroom and silently climbed into bed beside her. For once, he felt normal. He was no longer thinking of his older brother but instead fully put his attention to where he felt it belonged: on the woman who made him feel alive. He no longer needed to stroke any scar or inflict any pain to feel happy. The odd feeling of safety and easiness was something he never expected to come across, but he somehow was feeling it then and there as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you... happy?"

Yui's eyes fluttered open in the least bit of panic (which was the usual for her) and instead drifted back into consciousness to the voice of her beloved Azusa. She hadn't even realized he had come into the room but already, his arms were around her and they were in the classic spooning position; she being in the smaller and him the caring cocoon of a blanket around her small frame. As he awaited a response, Azusa slid his arms down her body until his cold hand was lying flat on her belly and he even began to rub it. His touch was oddly comforting, for his fingers clumsily danced across her skin and Yui could still tell that he had no idea what he was doing. It was the thought that counts. "I'm happy, Azusa-kun." She opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she turned to face the vampire, whose eyes were shut and was clearly just awakening from a dozed off state as well.

The lovers' eyes matched up in a loving gaze and was only to be interrupted by the anxious girl's babbling. "I can't believe he said that. Can you believe he was actually sorry?" It was rare that Yui would speak in such a manner, as if she were just any normal teenage girl, and it was almost amusing to Azusa. He wasn't listening to what she was saying. His attention was too focused on her pouting lips. When the one sided conversation had become tiresome, Yui finally stopped speaking and instead nawed down awkwardly on her bottom lip. She wanted to say something to get his attention but came to the realization that probably nothing would, he was already far off in his own world. The quietness came to an end when Azusa slowly began to speak.

"Do you... love me?"

The question was something completely unexpected. Yui had suddenly stopped biting on her bottom lip and expected Azusa to look her in the eye, but she had noticed where his gaze had landed. She felt increasingly insecure and shifted strangely in her spot as she sat up in the bed and turned toward him fully. "Of course I do," she said softly. And with those words, Azusa suddenly pounced. Within an instant, he was on top of her and had already pinned her down to the mattress by each of her wrists. "Azusa-kun!" She gasped. But it was no use, for he was already at her neck and lapping his tongue against it as their bodies pressed together. "Don't be... afraid of me..." He breathed against her neck. Her body cringed as she felt the light prick of one of his fangs but the initial bite never came, instead a series of superficial peck kisses over her throat. "I will take care of you," he breathed, "Give in to my every demand... and devote yourself to me."

Totally overthrown by both his words and his body fully on top of her, Yui was left to completely and willingly submit to her partner who was fondling and kissing her ever so gently. Her hormones were surely going mad at this point, for she was already feeling the familiar tingling sensation that she had felt few times before with Azusa as he overcame her in a lustful gust. "Your blood... it is so hot," he whispered as his lips grazed across the base of her collar bones. He left a trail of kisses along the way before he spoke and said in a low growl, "I can feel it through your skin. The tiniest prick... and... ah. How sweet." The fangs that had merely pricked her moments before were already digging into her flesh, bit by bit, and the blood practically gushed into Azusa's mouth. He was groaning. Both the mixture of pain and the sound of his moans was enough to surge Yui into a fit of small, pleasurable moans and occasional squeals. Her hips were pressing upwards into his and the faster he sucked the blood from her flesh, the more she wanted to thrust up into him. She was confused as to why the feel of him biting her was making her feel in such a way but then it quickly dawned on her, and she quickly pulled away to face the other way and embarrassingly look the other way. "B-but, Azusa-kun, I'm pregnant. How could you want to do this now?" Her face was flushed almost as bright as her crimson lips and when she turned to face him again, she could see that his face was pink as well. But his cheeks were burning in lust, just as his eyes were as he looked down at her. "I want you... always."

Running completely now on passion and adrenaline, Azusa grinded his hips forward into Yui's and promptly kissed her on the mouth; forcing her mercilessly to taste her own blood as his tongue ravaged her mouth. Yui squirmed underneath him in a petty protest, one that she didn't entirely mean and instead secretly just wanted him to push further, and earned herself an aggressive yanking of the wrists up towards the headboard from her lover. His fingernails were digging deep into her flesh as he attempted to contain himself in fear of simply tearing her clothes off and ripping her apart, and instead only kissed her more fiercely and allowed her to feel his hardening manhood through his pants. Her legs were bare and the tease of her frilly nightgown riding up her thighs only drove him madder. "Azusa-kun," Yui managed to breathe between kisses, "P-please. Please, tell me you love." Her words had forced him to stop kissing her and he instead sat up on top of her lap, releasing her wrists and slowly grabbing onto his belt. He began to unbuckle it, at first slowly as they locked eyes, and then gradually began to pull it out of the loops of his pants. "Perhaps..." he said in a low voice, "I should just... show you..."

Azusa hovered above Yui with his unbuckled belt gripped firmly in one hand and his growing manhood being stroked in the other. Her eyes bulged as she watched him touch himself, the sensation in her groin now burning, and she watched practically mesmerized as he began jerking it only inches in front of her face. "Ah..." he breathed, "The look of lust... on your face, it is so cute... I want to beat it all over." With each movement of his cock, Yui felt the overwhelming temptation to touch it and finally did when he whacked it once against her lips. Instinctively, she opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to be a cushioned pad for him to slowly rub the tip of himself onto. The taste of the clearish fluid coming out, what she had been watching drip from his tip and onto his hand as he touched himself, tasted oddly sweet but eventually like vinegar. Though she was totally overcome by the feeling tingling within her, she still managed to giggle at the taste and peek up at Azusa, who began pushing his manhood farther into her mouth. She parted her lips and allowed it to glide to the back of her throat, causing her to gag and earn herself a loud moan from Azusa who was kneeling above her. "How adorable..." he gushed, "the feel of you... it is so tender. So soft..." Her words flowed throughout her and fueled her hunger to please him, even if it was by licking up his odd tasting pre-cum and to engulf his swollen cock into her mouth. She continued to giggle even as it hit against the back of her throat.

"Such a good girl," Azusa groaned as he pumped himself into the naive blonde's mouth. Her lips were carressing his manhood ever so gently and though she gagged frequently, she was clearly determined to satisfy him in every way possible. Her devotation was evident and caused him to blush. "Now I suppose... you have earned yourself pleasure now. My precious... Yui..." He grinned down at her, exposing his hideous fangs that only she could adore, and slowly allowed his dick to glide out of her mouth. A string of saliva snapped back from his tip to her lips, drooling down her plump bottom lip and down the front of her chin. She was blushing bright red now and she was even smiling, the knowing of her pleasuring him greatly making her so proud. "I will show you... how much I love you," he said as he positioned his body farther back so he could yank up her night gown. The pinkness of her heat showed through for only a moment before she quickly closed her legs and clutched onto the end of her dress, her blush deepening again, before Azusa began to chuckle. "What a naughty girl you are... no undergarments. It's as if you wanted this..." He took her by her knees and violently shoved her legs open, exposing her womanhood completely to him. Her legs shook and usually, she would attempt to close them but the look on his face of complete satisfaction stopped her. She wanted to protest at first but now, she was oozing into him and just wanted him inside of her. "Please," she huffed, "take me."

It took only a single thrust to surge Yui into a fit of moans; completely overwhelmed both by the sudden eruption of pain and the slow building pleasure that had just come fully ahead. Both his thickness and his length was enough to fully stretch her walls, at first causing the utmost discomfort, but then he attempted to give her time to adjust to his size. Her eyes were pinched shut in concentration and he could feel all of her intensity clutching around him. "Be at ease.." he whispered gently. His body was now draping over hers and he propped himself up with his elbows at each side of her head, forcing her to only look at him as he penetrated her tight heat. Through all the hesitation and fearfulness of the pain, Yui managed to peek open through tight closed eyes and finally allowed herself to look up at Azusa. He was gazing down at her with lustful filled, passionate eyes that somehow filled her with a newfound courage. All at once, her body began to relax and though her heat was still clenched around him, she finally began to feel the pleasure more than the pain. A weak smile twitched on the edge of her gentle lips and she whispered, "I love you," before he pushed inside of her fully.

The feeling of both of their bodies intertwining was completely overwhelming for both the vampire and the human, who could both feel and express their love in a completely non-mortal nor immortal way. Their parts both throbbed, pressed, and pleasured both together in a beautiful sync and though the pain was clearly present for Yui, she was already too far gone in a blissful mindset of passion and contentness. It only took an additional few more thrusts for Yui's body to completely flow into a fit of pleasure, the ultimate expression of satisfaction: a pounding orgasm that was tended to by Azusa's manhood slamming into it over and over again. Within moments of her climax, Azusa allowed himself to unload inside of her and slowly ended the love making completely with a loud moan and a collapse on top of her. Their parts remained connected, even as they both calmed down and heavily breathed, and he rolled beside her and scooped her into his arms. "How beautiful... the faces you make," he whispered, "nothing could ever compare. How much I simply adore you."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The blonde's swollen belly lifted and dropped in a soothing fashion as her lover laid his head to rest at the exact spot and slept soundly. Her lean fingers were tangled in his messy hair but despite the knots, she continued to comb through it effortlessly as she drifted in and out of a light sleep herself. Usually after such an episode of passionately violent love making, her body would ache but today, Yui felt nothing but bliss; even when uncomfortable strikes of fidgeting erupted now and then in her lower abdomen. She even started to giggle at the feel, all until a gentle groaning came from the vampire laying on top of her. He rolled his face to the side and rested his ear to her bare skin, feeling the cause of her laughter himself and listening to the delicate heartbeat of their spawn growing within her. He wanted to smile at the sound of it's little heart beat racing to keep up with Yui's but instead, he just nuzzled in closer and sighed. "It tickles, Azusa-kun," she laughed. Her continuous laughter was enough to make Azusa crack a half smile and he even joined along with her for a moment. The sound of his laughter was much more gentle and quiet, though hers was as well. When he turned ever so slightly to look up at her reddened face, he smirked at the sight of her covering her mouth modestly as she attempted to control her giggles. She spat out behind the closed hand, "It really does. Feel, feel!" Before Azusa could even abide by her pleas, he felt the gentle nudge beneath her skin against the side of his cheek. Then again. And again. And again.

"A-Azusa," Yui sputtered behind a closed palm, "I've never felt this before." She began squirming a bit in her seat until the dark haired vampire slowly rose from his lying position and sat beside her, firmly resting his hand onto her bare skin and feeling the nudging directly. His touch was chilling and sent her quivering. "Ah... She is so... anxious. So curious," Azusa said softly. A slight, crooked grin spread across his lips and be let out a silent chuckle through parted lips as he stroked his fingers down Yui's inflated stomach. She was growing at an alarmingly fast rate yet Yui somehow still looked as beautiful and youthful as ever. It was complex and he would never admit to her that he was worried about it. It was unnatural, something that she knew but refused to voice to him especially after her small speech to him at the clearing. "She?" Yui scoffed. Her legs flinched as there was yet another kick within her and she said, "You said she, Azusa-kun." Her warm eyes were large and longing. Azusa looked to her with the same warmth in his sleepy eyes and he said, "Just... a feeling. Nothing more..."

The strange movements within her abdomen were too abundant and strong to ignore, for whenever Yui attempted to drift back to sleep, it was immediately interrupted with what started with playful kicks to the belly and then progressed to searing pains. The pain was something she had never experienced before and she must have screamed because when she gained the consciousness to open her eyes fully, Azusa was hovering above her with a foreign expression of fear before scooping her up in his arms and darting out of the bedroom.

\- The Change Begins

With each lazy fluttering of her eyelashes, Yui was approached by another Mukami boy with the same expressions of both fear and concern painted obviously across their pale faces. She attempted to speak to each one but was unable to find the energy to form a word properly; all that left her mouth was screams. She could sense herself screaming but hear nothing. The pain in her stomach had subsided but only because the rest of her was completely numbed as well. She wanted to tell the boys not to worry, that she was okay, but all she could do was continue to scream.

Azusa was utterly helpless and could only hold a damp wash cloth to his lover's head as she writhed in pain on the couch before him. He was angry at his brothers for not doing more to help but at the same time, he knew that there was nothing that could be done. They had all reached this state before and when each ones time had come, there was nothing they could do but wait. "Hm hm... how did you manage this, Azusa?" Kou slapped him hard on the back of the shoulder and attempted to hold back a smirk, only to fail, as he watched the blonde flailing on the couch. The pain she was experiencing was excruciating, he remembered it vaguely but nonetheless still hadn't forgotten. Only Yuma had caught a glimpse of his brother smiling and chose to ignore it rather than start an argument per usual. It wasn't worth it to him though it did bother him. He could have cared less about the mortal girl, he thought, so he must just be feeling sorry for his youngest brother. _That must be it,_ he assured himself. Both he and the eldest Ruki had stayed silent on the sidelines. "I... don't know what's been done. How..." Azusa could barely execute a clear thought. The wet washcloth was already warm within moments of laying on her forehead and when he touched her skin directly, it was hot enough to burn him at the touch. "It's not possible..."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Foamy vomit bubbled at the girl's mouth following a projectile spewing of the usual human contents of her stomach across her lap and onto Azusa himself. "Ecck!" Kou squealed as he bounced back and planted his feet directly into the pile she had just purged, his boots nearly causing him to slip in the muck. He grasped onto his brother's shoulder and then fell onto the ground on his behind, followed by a childish "oof!" and slam of his butt against the floor. No one had rushed to his aid so whining was uncalled for, he instead attempted to gather himself before groaning, "Now what's happening to M-Neko Chan? Look... ah, look! _Look!"_ He pointed to the girl's limp legs that were hanging over the edge of the couch and though at first glance it wasn't noticeable past the disgust of vomit, the rest of the brother's quickly noticed the liquid that had erupted from between her legs and splashed to the floor. " _UCK!"_ Kou scrambled back by scooting himself on the behind until he was well behind both Ruki and Yuma, who were stunned by the sight. "Shut up," Ruki said before dropping to his knees beside Azusa. The tension had vanished and though Azusa had turned to glare at him, Ruki pretended not to notice. "She's going into labor. Go get a towel for fucksake," he growled. Kou gazed up at his eldest brother with innocent eyes and then turned to Yuma, who hollered in a booming voice, "Get it!" before kneeling beside the other two.

"B-but it isn't time," Azusa sputtered cluelessly, "how... can this be?" He used the warm washcloth to clear the bubbling substance from Yui's lips as she attempted to sputter out words. He knew she wasn't truly there, for her eyes were rolling up into the back of her head and around again; her words were not words, but rather random sounds. "Stop asking questions and focus on what's in front of you," Ruki ordered. The explosion of Yui's state in front of him was enough for him to ignore all the pain within him and he instead focused solely on the girl in her last mortal moments. He hiked open her legs by the knee caps to expose a bloody mess that was once her womanhood. For the first time, Azusa released an audible gasp at the sight and prepared to cleanse her there as well with the wash cloth. He was grabbed by the wrist by Ruki, who huffed, "That's no use now. It's going to get messier."

The horror of watching Yui in such a manner only multiplied when she stopped moving at all. The only movement within her was the spawn inside of her that was tearing her apart from the inside and to Azusa's terror, childbirth was nothing that he expected. It was a subject that young boys were rarely spoken to about but he always assumed from media that the woman would push, the head would appear, followed by the rest of what looked like a wrinkly worm and somehow became a human baby. It would be painful, the mother would scream in agony, but the pain would be worth seeing what came out on the other side. But the mother in this case wasn't screaming. She was silent, not even a breath left her. Not until _it_ began to breathe.

"My God," Yuma gushed as he tossed the towel forward to his brothers, who were hunched over the girl. He watched in disgust as her stomach was stretched out from the inside. It was nothing compared to what Ruki and Azusa were enduring, which was the sight of the half breed tearing through her womb. "That's the head," Ruki said sternly as he brought the towel into his arms and prepared to deliver the baby. "That's not the top of the head," Azusa said slowly. He was feeling light headed now. "It's biting her. It's... oh my g-," His words were cut short by a strong slap to the back of the head by Yuma himself. He was prepared to say 'get a grip' before collapsing onto his knees beside Azusa and watched along side him in horror. "Oh my god," He finished for Azusa. Ruki had dropped the towel onto his lap and laid his hands down on his sides, ultimately defeated by the sight he was now enduring fully.

Yui's slit was fully torn upward and through a rush of fresh crimson blood emerged the contorted face of the child who had inhabited her. Though she was not there, her body seemed to still be naturally pushing the baby along for it struggled for only minutes before beginning to slide out of her destroyed womb. Azusa could see flesh dangling from it's mouth and even spotted something he was not at all prepared for. Tiny fangs hanging from it's lips. The baby didn't cry nor scream, but instead opened it's innocent eyes and gazed up at the vampires in front of it. Ruki held the child awkwardly at first but then held it to his chest, allowing it to absorb his cool touch in which it seemed to cuddle up into. There was silence, aside from Azusa's labored breathing as he sulked to the side and covered his face. He was curled up at the feet of his lover and seemed to be whispering something to her, secrets that not even she could hear.

The atmosphere had finally started to become calm and now Kou was kneeling to Ruki's left side, and Yuma had squeezed himself in on the right where Azusa once had kneeled. Quietness had overtaken the room as Ruki slung the baby in one carressed arm and began cleaning it with a soft touch with the towel that had been brought all but too late. Azusa wouldn't allow himself to look up from the darkness his palms had shielded over his still horrified eyes as he nuzzled himself completely up to one of Yui's limp calves. As he cowered, the baby gazed up into the deep eyes of Ruki as he cleaned it. The flesh was still hanging from it's lips before Ruki wiped it away slowly with the cloth, earning himself a twitch of the lips from the child. It was abnormally small for a newborn yet seemed more lively than everybody in the room. "Well," the eldest brother finally said. "It's a boy."

"A boy," a gentle voice said. "Your senses were off... Azusa."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The voice above him shook Azusa violently to the core. At first, he convinced himself that he had simply imagined it until the limp corpse of a body he had curled up against it began to twitch. He realized that it was spoken and she was in fact beginning to giggle. _Giggling._ After all that had just happened. Azusa's eyes immediately darted up from behind his shielded armor and sulked at her feet, quickly snatching her by one of her hands. She was staring back at him with unusually calming eyes and he watched as a gentle smile began to spread across her pale, sickly lips. "You told me it was a girl," Yui said softly. "Remember?" Slowly but surely, Yui began to close her legs and hitched them up by the knees. It took her time to find her strength but she found to herself to feel abnormally at peace with the situation. She had never felt such a way and suddenly this feeling was her new home. The only thing to disturb her happiness in this moment was the sight of a stone cold Ruki caressing the child close to his chest, his eyes slowly meeting hers as she studied him closely. There was no need to exchange words, for he slowly readjusted the baby in his arms and handed him over. Her arms were weak but she gathered the newfound strength within her to hold her son and bring him to her chest. They were bare skin to skin. "He's so small," Yui said in a soft voice. Tears were swelling in the whites of her eyes and trembled at the ridge, only spilling over when her cheeks lifted into a wide smile.

"I don't understand... how this... could be," Azusa said breathlessly. He was clutching onto Yui's leg, which he could feel the life pumping through her again even behind her paper skin, and buried his face down into her thigh. His voice trembled as he spoke and there was no use trying to contain himself any further. "I don't understand it either," Ruki agreed. He tried to continue speaking but was quickly interrupted by an ecstatic Kou who clapped his hands and leapt to his feet, "M-Neko Chan is okay! Now go on, shoo shoo," He clucked at his brothers as he started pushing Yuma first out towards the door, "I'm sure the mommy and daddy would like some time alone with their new little _darling._ " Despite the words being simple banter, the words penetrated everyone in the room deeply. Azusa lifted his head from Yui's lap to look eye to eye with Ruki, who was staring back just as intensely. Neither of them moved toward the exit.

His wide, blue eyes danced across the foreign world with a sense of both curiosity and newborn excitement; the only familiarity being the warmth, voice, and heartbeat of the woman who held him with a gentle yet protective grip in her comforting arms. Yui wouldn't allow herself to dwell in the thick tension that Kou had left behind after leaving with Yuma, for all of her focus was on the precious baby who laid in her arms and was gazing directly up at her. She recognized his eyes as something familiar. "I suppose we need to think of a name, don't we?" Her words were the first to break the silence and she finally tore her gaze away from the baby to look at Azusa, her face painted wit a permanent grin and her eyes still beaming with tears. Her happy gaze was met back by a serious stare. "How.. can you think of a name... at this time?" His words poured out of him without a filter but he began to realize he was becoming angry at the calmness that she was exuding. "It tore you apart... from the inside. You will never be the same..."

Yui was dumbfounded. She could not understand nor care to understand as to why Azusa would take some a memorable moment and turn it into something morbid; the audacity he had to speak such words as she held their newborn son in her arms. "I am _fine,"_ Yui snapped. To her surprise, Ruki stood up and then slowly lowered himself down to be perched on the couch beside her. He towered over her and she barely had time to react by the time he had turned her head by the chin to face him and hitched over her mouth fully. She let out a small squeak of protect and quickly snapped her mouth shut, letting out an additional sound of distress when she felt a sharp pain in her mouth. Quickly, Yui used her free hand to wipe the pain away and to her horror, she was bleeding from the lip. "Wha-?" She began. But then quickly, she shut her mouth and met eyes with Azusa, who quickly turned away with a grimacing look on his face. Ruki let go of her jaw and sighed as he sat back on the couch, combing his fingers through his dark locks and finally saying aloud, "And I suppose it will take you time to adjust to those new fangs of yours."

 _New fangs?_

Those were Ruki's parting words, for he could feel that his presence was unwanted and felt no further need to be in the room. Yui was left with her little family and the taste of fresh blood in her mouth; to her horror, she swallowed without thinking twice. "Azusa," Yui sputtered out. Her smile had finally vanished and she looked down at her infant, which was still gazing up at her with those deep blue eyes. "How?" She whispered. But in the time it took for the words to leave her mouth, she had already thought of it and instead gasped. Azusa's head had buried back into her thigh and she felt him exhale a long sigh against her now cool skin. "He bit me," she choked, "he turned me from the inside." Her arms began to tremble weakly yet she held onto her son with a loving grip.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It wasn't until Azusa had nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck that Yui realized how tired she truly was. Though the pains she had experienced during her human life seemed to be erased over the course of her transformation, even after the traumatic experience of giving birth in such a way, she still found herself drowning in the dull feeling of exhaustion that stung the innermost part of her eyelids. She didn't hurt but rather sulked in a vibrant aching. Part of her expected to not feel anything at all if she ever were to join the brothers in their lives as a vampire but quickly remembered Azusa's obsession with pain; he would probably go insane if he weren't able to experience it. She came to the conclusion that perhaps, it just took much more to achieve what he would describe as the most precious feeling life had to offer. "You're quiet," Yui whispered. So much time had passed without any words exchanged that the baby had already drifted into a peaceful sleep, his wide blues shielded by delicate eyelids and lips parted ever so slightly to show off his newly sprouted fangs as he exhaled. The only sound exchanged between the three was the soft sounds of their son breathing. Azusa didn't reply and instead remained silent as he hid his face against her neck even deeper, inhaling her new yet equally sweet scent and attempting to disappear in her atmosphere.

The newborn cooed softly as he slept soundly in his mother's arms, not even flinching once at any of her involuntary movements as she drifted in and out of consciousness herself. Despite his entrance into the world, the baby seemed to be as soft and sweet as a child could ever be in Azusa's eyes. It wasn't until Yui had fallen asleep that he finally allowed himself to look at the boy, a part of him wanting to touch it but not daring to. The baby was a clean canvas that only started to be painted hours before, a scene that Azusa had never seen with his own eyes before. But he knew that probably no one had ever seen such a thing with their eyes either. A child that was born neither vampire nor human, but rather a mixture of the two. Only Adam and Eve could create such a being.

"Where is he?"

Azusa awoke to the sudden panic of his beloved as she leapt from her sleeping position and turned to him, shaking him awake violently and crying out, " _Where is the baby?"_ His sleepy eyes scanned across Yui's fear stricken face and drifted towards the door to the kitchen, a door he remembered to have been previously closed before he had fallen asleep. "How could I have fallen asleep so easily?" Yui sobbed. Her mind was racing and immediately had jumped to the worst of thoughts. Perhaps everything had just been an act and Ruki decided to take action to make the pair suffer the worst consequences, or maybe even Ayato had come to put an end to the precious child's life himself after the first failed attempt! "Relax," a voice called over from the next room. Yui froze and didn't move until Azusa grasped onto her hand, preparing to meet the voice head on hand-in-hand.

The picture painted in front of the couple was a view they didn't expect to see in all their years. At first, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Yui was relieved to see that all of the Mukami brothers were in the kitchen, gathered around the dining table, with Ruki's back to them. A bundle was balled up in his arms and as he turned, the new mother was met by a horrific scene. Those large blue eyes fixated on her and seemed to be smiling, something that would normally warm her heart, but not even the sweetness of her own child could distract from the gore and blood smeared across his mouth. Gentle suckling sounds rang through the air as Ruki swaddled the child in one arm and held the stump in the other, which the baby was sucking on and closed his eyes in a blissful concentration. " _What are you doing?"_ Yui cried as she immediately plunged forward, only to be caught by both Kou and Yuma who held her back by each arm. She was alarmed for them to touch her in such a way and realized that suddenly, she felt strong enough to fight against them. She only gave up when she felt Azusa's secure arms slip around her waist and cocoon her in a soft grip. Yui could feel the warmth of tears rushing to her eyes and she attempted to hold them back as she watched her baby boy suckle at the unrecognizable piece of flesh being held by her previous captor. "What were we supposed to do? Let the kid starve to death?" Kou clucked as soon as Yui had stopped struggling against his grip. Both of the older brothers let go of her arms, which now hung limply at her sides, leaving only Azusa who was still holding her and buried his face into her back. "He's just a c-child," Yui hiccuped, "how could you d-do such a thing?" Her head hung in shame as she continued to listen to rhythmic suckling sounds and realized that beside her disgust, the smell of the flesh was intoxicating. Through her struggle, Ruki didn't even look up; his eyes were glued to the precious being that was drinking in his grip.

It didn't take much arguing for both Yuma and Kou, eventually followed by Yui, to convince Azusa to go to sleep. He refused to budge from his position of being nuzzled up to the girl until she finally said told him to rest, which he finally obliged. The man was walking around like a living zombie; his eyes were bloodshot and haunting, even as he finally left the room and wandered down the halls to his bedroom. After his exit, the kitchen slowly began to filter out until only three remained. Yui, Ruki, and the baby. The air was thick with a deadly awkwardness that Yui refused to acknowledge and instead allowed herself to become sick to her stomach at the sight of her innocent baby gnawing on a piece of a corpse. "I know you'd like some, too. You don't have to be ashamed." Ruki was usually the one to break the silence but this time, it shocked Yui to the point of being speechless. It wasn't until he slowly turned and met her with his blue eyes that her jaw dropped and tears began to fill her eyes. The sight of him holding the baby boy was morbid - morbid and absolutely breathtaking. She could never picture Ruki being so gentle but somehow, that's how he was with the baby. It reminded her of one of the first nights that he had bathed her; his touch was so soft and each touch was carefully planned, just as it was now with her son. "Come," Ruki said. And without another thought, Yui did so.

"It tastes good, doesn't it?" The man softly teased as he watched the once mortal girl sink her newfound fangs into the flesh of who he knew to be one of her previous classmates, a whore he knew would come with him outside of school without a second thought and had met a grizzly end. The same sounds that had poured from the infant's mouth were now coming from her, an innocent slurping now and then. "Fresh blood is much better," he continued, his voice now a whisper, "when the blood is still pumping, nothing could compare. You'll find that to be true sooner or later." His words flowed throughout Yui as the warmth of the sweet blood trickled down to fill up her once empty belly. It was nothing like she had ever had before as a human; when she drank then, it was for fuel rather than pleasure but now this sensation, nothing could possibly compare. She forgot about everything except for the gentle whispers flowing through her as she absorbed the blood into her own stream. She didn't raise her head until the whispers turned into something frightening. "You know he's mine. You do, don't you?" Ruki said smugly, "It couldn't be anymore obvious. Azusa knows. I know he does."

Yui dropped the stump to the ground, the splat erupting into a puddle of now cool blood that splattered across their feet. Her fingers trembled as they reached her lips, which were smeared with crimson, and her wide red eyes pinned onto Ruki's blues. He was smiling, as if he was mocking her, and then her eyes slowly drifted down to the baby. The child hadn't even been named yet and they were already speculating where it came from. "No," Yui whispered past her pointed fangs. Her entire being began to tremble and again, their eyes locked. "Yes," Ruki whispered. He rose to his feet and held the baby to his chest, which was now drifting into another nap, and used his free hand to caress the girl to him as well. She froze in fear and couldn't even scream.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The baby was Azusa's. In Yui's mind, the baby would always be Azusa's despite who he biologically belonged to either way. She kept telling herself that after Ruki had left her alone in the kitchen with the snoozing infant in her arms and a mind plagued by intrusive thoughts. The eyes she had gazed into before with the utmost amount of overwhelming love was something she was now dreading looking into as the baby slept soundly, for she knew she recognized those eyes from somewhere else the moment she stared into them in the child's first breaths.

The kitchen door opened slowly with a haunting creek followed by the hard footsteps of Kou's boots against the hardwood floor. "You look rather beautiful drenched in someone else's blood for once," he said teasingly. A grin spread across his innocent face as he placed a hand on Yui's forehead and ruffled her blonde bangs away from her face, "Have you thought of a name yet?" The girl remained quiet which only fueled Kou's amusement. "No? Well, you could always just name him after me, his _true_ daddy!" Finally Yui opened her mouth to protest but was suddenly cut off by Kou covering her lips with the palm of his hand as he chuckled away and hissed through his teeth, "I'm joking. Keep quiet or you'll wake him." And with those last words, the blond vampire brought the girl into his arms and hugged both her and her son.

Yui was pleasantly surprised to see that her bedroom had returned to it's previous state and looked just as nice as it had the day she had come to the Mukami manner. "Did you do this, Kou-kun?" She said. The odd pairing sat side by side on the edge of the bed and Kou laughed aloud, "Me? No way. Ruki cleaned up." Suddenly she wasn't seeing it as a pleasant surprise but rather a sickening reminder. Desperate to avoid talk of Ruki any further, she quickly chirped, "I can't believe this." Referring to the sleeping baby in her arms, Yui lowered her voice and said, "We don't have a crib. No clothes, no toys, no nothing." Now that she had a chance to put some thought into it, she realized just as the others already had that the baby had arrived dangerously early yet seemed healthy as a horse. It was something she didn't bother to try to understand, for his entire existence was a mystery at this point. Kou let out a small "pssh" sound from his plump lips and said as he rose to his feet to leave, "Don't worry about that now. Close your eyes and sleep." To both her own and his surprise, Yui quickly snatched Kou by the wrist with her free hand and clung onto the sleeve of his shirt. He turned his head and looked down at her through his blond shaggy bangs, his eyes questioning and wide with innocence. Yui didn't look back at him but instead hung her head down. "Don't worry?" she said in a small voice, "how can I not worry? How will I know everything is going to be okay?" This was much more than just the baby supplies and even Kou could see that. A gentle smile spread across his cheeks and his eyes had become warmer, a look of compassion swimming within them that had never been there before. "Don't worry, M-Neko Chan," he said firmly, "we will make sure that everything is going to be okay. For both you and the nameless little monster."

She gently stroked her index finger across the slit of his plump lips, which he instinctively took into his mouth and began to suck. The feel of his tiny fangs pricked against her skin but Yui didn't mind, for he was just as precious now as the moment she had first laid her eyes on him. Even covered in her blood, in the blood of some unknown victim, he was as beautiful as ever. "Only Adam and Eve could have made something so special," she actually said aloud. She never referred to herself in such a way but something has just possessed her to say it; she was surprised at herself but the words had caused a light to go off within her. "You deserve a name just as special."

When she entered the dining room, the boys fell quiet and immediately met the eyes of the little one in her hands. His eyes were so vibrantly blue that Azusa couldn't look away. Yui's eyes immediately fell upon what was sitting at the very head of the table: an infant's highchair. Sitting beside it was Kou, who was grinning ear to ear. "Adam and Eve," Yui said gently. It was something that hadn't been mentioned past her and Azusa for a long time, it made all of the brother's ears perk up though none of them would visibly show their interest. "I thought it was silly at first. A vampire calling himself by the name of a biblical figure," she continued on with a warm smile, "but now I see. The bible isn't reserved just for the mortals in the world. Which is why I've decided..." She exhaled deeply and finally, everyone was staring at her. She looked down at the baby in her arms, who was no longer snoozing but now was gazing right back up at her with his deep innocent eyes. "Noah. His name is Noah."

Both Kou and Yuma burst out into a fit of laughter, the bigger of the two even going as far as to bang his fists onto the table. Not even their amusement could disrupt her happiness, for all she needed to do was look into the eyes of Noah and then her beloved Azusa, who was smiling only slightly but enough to tell her he approved. His tired eyes were warm, a warmness that Ruki could never have but she had seen in both Azusa and Noah. The baby was Azusa's, she told herself. Noah could only belong Adam and Eve, and Azusa was more of an Adam than Ruki could ever be.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Supper time this night was nothing like it had been like every other night of the past. Though she sat in the same seat, with the same food, surrounded by the same people - plus one; everything seemed different, looked different, _smelled_ different. There had never been a time that Yui had turned down food at the Mukami manner, whether it be because of Ruki's exceptional cooking skills or just the fact that full meals weren't easy to come by, but today she was contemplating it. It was Yuma's turn to hold the baby, though Yui had insisted that the she could Noah herself (and would prefer the highchair over Yuma's questionable grip anyway), so the only thing between her and the food was the fork she was holding in a balled fist. "Go on with it," Kou giggled, "we all know you're hungry. Just try it." It was obvious that he was awaiting an amusing reaction from her which only made Yui even more fearful of the dumplings in front of her. Normally just the scent of Ruki's dumplings were enough to send her off her feet in delight, they were always so plump and juicy, but now the smell invading her nostrils was something she would equate to ashes. "He didn't make all of this for you to snub it," Yuma huffed. It was so strange to see such a large man such as Yuma, with such a deep and angry voice, carress a baby with the ultimate delicate touch to his firm chest. "Eat it." Tired of the badgering, Yui suddenly jabbed into one of the dumplings, slicing it down the middle with the side of her fork before stabbing it with the points, and then shoved the food into her mouth.

"Ecckk!"

The troublemakers of the bunch burst into another fit of laughter as the girl spat out their eldest brother's food, watching his face churn into disgust as she jumped to her feet and coughed hard. "Don't be so dramatic," Ruki said in a snide tone before taking a full dumpling into his mouth and swallowing. All eyes were on Yui and even her beloved Azusa couldn't help but crack as smile as she struggled to contain herself, cringing with her hand over her mouth before she cried, "That was _terrible!_ How could you _possibly_ eat that with a straight face?" She would have continued her whining if she hadn't noticed Kou, whose eyes were darting over to Ruki, and earlier she would have apologized but instead silenced herself. "What are we supposed to do?" Yuma said angrily, "Even with you around, we don't have the resources nor the luxury to feed on blood every day. It's not like we can go out and kill dumb schoolgirls every single day." His words struck her like a knife and slowly, Yui lowered herself back to her seat and hung her head down in shame. She thought of her feeding time earlier that same day, at that time she wouldn't dare think or even care as to where that blood had come from. "It just tastes so awful though," Yui said in a small voice, "how do you do it?" A hand laid down onto her shoulder and she jumped. Azusa was gazing back at her with serious eyes and said in his soothing voice, "Practice..."

Breathlessly, Yui slumped down into her chair and stared up at her lover with sad eyes. "Do we need to keep trying, Azusa-kun?" She whined quietly, "I'm not even hungry anymore." Two hours had passed since the first dumpling and now two dumplings, and three boys, later- Yui could barely keep her own stomach at ease. "No. But we should try... with him..." His soft eyes danced over to the baby, who was snoozing in his newborn high chair soundlessly. "He can't eat this!" Yui scoffed. The moments the words left her mouth, she immediately understood what Azusa was trying to say. Though she was focused, she couldn't help but notice that he hadn't said his name yet. Noah. In fact, this was the first time he had referred to him at all. Azusa stayed silently in his seat as Yui tended to the baby and slowly lifted him from the high chair, awkwardly holding him to her chest with one arm and fiddling at her shirt's top button with the other. She looked up at Azusa and felt the heat rising to her cheeks. "Don't look, please." She said in a quiet voice. Azusa simply smiled at her and slowly lifted his hand to his face, shielding his eyes but keeping his grin revealed. Yui couldn't help but smile herself as she looked at him, until she finally began fully unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her left breast. During her short termed pregnancy, she had never considered or thought of what it would be like to breastfeed. Would it hurt? Would Noah even take to it? She wasn't sure but the mother in her wouldn't allow her to hesitate, for she raised the sleepy baby to her breast and guided him to her now perked up nipple. After a few moments of waiting, Yui was slightly relieved to see that Noah seemed to have no interest in breastfeeding. However, when she tried to pull him away, she felt a sudden yet dull pain pierce into her breast. "Aah!" She squeaked before attempting to pull him away for a second time, but this time she felt her skin being tugged as well. _He had bitten her._ The moment the sound left her lips, Azusa quickly dropped his hand from his face and stood from his seat, only to be confronted by a horrified Yui. Her eyes were wide with concern and though the two remained silent, they could both hear the suckling as the baby sucked the blood from the flesh of his mother.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"I can't believe he's done this," Yui said softly as she entered her bedroom. Not only was it spotless with the bed already made and the blood stains on the carpet completely vanished, but a large crib as well as a baby bouncer and changing station were already put together and waiting. "He is quite the spender..." Azusa gushed. He placed his hand daintily on the mid of the girl's back and guided her slowly across the bedroom and to the crib. Laying on the infant mattress was a baby onesie even small enough to fit the premee Noah himself. As she dressed him slowly and without a struggle, Yui's mind was still dumbstruck and drifting off somewhere else. "I just don't understand," she said quietly, "he is so well tempered. Despite all the emotions since he has entered our world... he remains quiet and soft. Happy even. But then, he can just- well, you saw what happened." She delicately shifted her son's limbs into the small article of clothing and sighed, watching as the baby softly cooed himself into a light sleep. She could feel as Azusa's hand fell from her back and he held it in his opposite hand tightly. "He is quiet... and soft. He is... happy. But he is a vampire, Yui." The mother quickly turned to look into the eyes of her lover; her eyes bloodshot and tearful. "If you can love... a monster like me. Our baby, so soft... and pure. He should be no trouble to love."

The lovers held each other close and watched with love filled gazes as their son fell into a much needed slumber.

"Come now," Azusa finally said as he squeezed Yui's shoulders reassuringly. "Let him sleep... he doesn't need us right now." They had been standing in that same spot for what felt like hours and Yui had found herself dozing in and out of sleep mode, only to have Azusa hold her up straight on her feet. "Perhaps... you should sleep," he said softly. Yui quickly spun around and squeaked, "I don't want to sleep," before Azusa placed his finger to her lips and immediately hushed her; his eyebrows flicking upward and motioning towards the sleeping child. The blonde quickly shut her mouth and felt a burning sensation within her simply at the touch of him.

The couple curled up into each other on the couch and filled each others ears with peaceful nothings, yet was completely everything that Yui needed at that moment. Little did she know that Azusa had needed it much more, for he yearned to feel her touch and feared that he wouldn't be able to after the scene he had witnessed only hours previous. Usually he was in the position of power but today, Azusa was sprawled across Yui's lap and rested his head sweetly in the crook of her arm in a toddler like fashion. "You smell... like me," he breathed. His eyes were shut and he was simply inhaling her scent, feeling it run through his core and tickle his insides. Yui giggled and said in a gentle tone, "You've told me before, Azusa. The moment we met." She stroked his hair and allowed her fingertips to work swiftly through each of the small tangles. "Ah..." Azusa sighed, "and still now... it's enough to make me swoon."

The love talk was suddenly interrupted by an overly ecstatic Kou, who skipped through the front entrance with four large shopping bags that he was parading over his head. "M Neko-Chaaan!" He sang as he tossed all four of the large bags onto the ground in front of her and Azusa, who was snoozing away on the girl's lap. Yui pressed her finger to her own lips and desperately whispered, "shh! He's finally fallen asleep-" but her efforts ultimately failed, for Azusa shook out of his sleepy state and rose to a full sitting position beside her. "Welcome, Kou." His voice was tired and even now, it still made Yui melt. "I don't think you'll care for any of this but I _suppose_ you can join us, brother," Kou said. He was clearly disappointed but nonetheless, he still plopped down cross legged onto the carpet in front of the two and began unpacking the bags.

"Look how adorable it is, M Neko-Chan!" Kou chirped gleefully as he held up yet another onesie for the couple to see. It was the fourth of many more to come, only this was the first one to be pink. It was pastel pink and white striped, with the print of a cheerful strawberry over the breast pocket. Both Yui and Azusa raised their brow at the odd choice. "Now don't give me that look," the blond snapped, "I know it's going to take time for him to grow into but if he's going to be my nephew then he needs to be well dressed. Who says boys can't wear pink anyway?" The three exchanged looks all among each other but couldn't help but to be thrown into a fit of laughter, even Azusa who hadn't truly laughed in days.

Kou continued to show off all that he had bought for the day even as it extended past baby clothes and into clothing fit for an idol. "I didn't know about the color at first but then I figured, hey! I look great in any color!" The blond vampire tossed the teal tank top over his shoulder and proceeded to drop the final empty bag to the floor in front of the dozing Azusa and Yui. Yui pretended to be interested and simply smiled, nodding along as Kou spoke and even nudging Azusa a few times to do the same. Azusa would abruptly return from his dozing and participate in the polite smile and nods. "Ah, I almost forgot." Kou slipped his hand into his back pocket and revealed a small white box that Yui immediately recognized to be a box designated for a jewelry item. He awkwardly stepped forward and thrusted it into her hands, which had been folded in her lap but now possessed the tiny box. She sat speechless for a moment before Kou said, "Well, open it!" followed by a small nod from Azusa. She looked away the boys and then down to her lap, slowly flipping the lid off of the box and folding back the wrapping paper. As Yui's dainty fingers pushed the wax paper to the side, she audibly gasped as she exposed the innards of the box to be a silver bracelet. The focus point of the bracelet was a modest cross with silver vines wrapping around the posts and a single rose in the middle. "B-but," Yui stuttered, "why, Kou-kun?" As she spoke, Azusa slowly took the bracelet from her grasp. She watched intently but finally sighed as she saw his stiff fingers working with the backing to unhook the bracelet and to slide it onto her wrist himself, re-hooking it and then giving her hand a small squeeze. Once the bracelet was on, Yui looked up to Kou with doe eyes and was met with his, which were softened. His cheeks turned a light shade of a pink as he looked away and said, "You've been through alot lately, and not just in the past few hours. Figured you could use some cheering up."

The girl continued even twenty minutes later to gawk at the beautiful piece of jewelry that had been wrapped around her wrist and touched it with the most delicate of touches, feeling the silver on her fingertips and not helping but to shed a few more tears. The blond vampire had left the room right after gifting the bracelet and left the girl to stew over it with her lover on her side. Yui didn't want to draw too much attention to the gift, especially in front of Azusa, but couldn't help but to keep smiling over it. "It's quite beautiful..." Azusa sighed. He was no longer laying on her lap but instead was stiffly sitting at her right side. The broken silence caused Yui to look to her side and into the sweet eyes of the youngest vampire himself. He was clearly trying to ignore her gaze but that only made Yui smile even more. "Now stop that," she said. The words shocked Azusa and he quickly turned to face her, his mouth open and ready to speak but now, he found her single finger to be at his lips to shush him. "He could give me all the gifts in the world and yes, I would appreciate it. But no gift could compare to what you've given me. And I love you for it." Azusa slowly began to smile and even blush under the feel of her finger but she finally allowed it to fall to her side as she reached in and pressed her lips softly onto his in a loving kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The uneasiness in Yui's belly had finally subsided and she was left to soak up all the love that Azusa was pushing onto her. Admittedly, she wasn't used to this sort of treatment and half expected that she would never see it come from him. He had scooped her up swiftly off of her feet and carried her bridal style right past his own bedroom and straight to her own. He used the side of his hip bone to quietly open up the door as his lips pressed onto hers, drowning Yui in a sense of haziness and pure delight. She hadn't even noticed how the bedroom had changed, yet again, before he had laid her down on the bed and was laying beside her on a propped up elbow and stroked down the length of her swollen belly.

"This is your bed," Yui said suddenly. She sat up and stayed still in confusion at first; she could have sworn between the kisses that he had carried her to her own bedroom. Her puzzlement increased further until she noticed Noah's crib, right where it had been before, and that everything else was also untouched. "Why?" She peered up back to Azusa, whose eyes were warm and inviting. He spoke with a crooked smile, "I'm willing to live... with the pink and the frills. But that old bed... far too soft." His smile remained and only grew when he watched the bright light spread across Yui's expression, pure excitement that he rarely saw in her eyes. "You mean it?" She choked. She didn't even realize she was nervous until feeling the frog in her throat whenever she tried to utter a word. Her nerves subsided when Azusa's gentle fingertips skimmed upwards through her breasts and he laid his hand directly over her heart. He chuckled a bit and said in a low tone, "I suppose you shouldn't be the only one waking with the baby every night... of course... I mean it."

Azusa's bed held many secrets, memories, and marks that wrote the story of both his own history but mostly their experiences together. To be laying in it and knowing that her head would fall there every night before and as she slept was comforting in a way that Yui didn't ever think a simple mattress could symbolize. Soon his clothes and possibly even his 'collection' would be in the room as well, and some day the room that they shared some of their most precious memories in would belong to Noah one day. If they stayed there. The lump in her throat remained despite her excitement and she attempted to keep her mind at ease; it was racing at an unthinkable rate to the point of just pure anxiousness. Before being introduced to this world, she had no interest in boys (though the girls around her couldn't keep their hands off of them) and before she could comprehend it all, she was starting her life with not a boy- but a man. A man and the child they had created together.

Azusa's arm scooped around the small of Yui's back and lifted her up into his arms, her back arching up from the mattress and pushing their bodies together. His crimson lips pressed onto the base of her neck, earning himself a soft sigh in response, and he kissed it with the most delicate of touch. Even in the strongest of vampire form, Yui's body still instinctively melted in her lover's arms and she would never have it another way. The piercing of her skin this time barely felt like a paper cut, never mind the usual pain that would erupt from the wound, and was welcomed willingly by Yui. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes in a peaceful bliss as Azusa drank from her hungrily, soaking up the last of her human juices and absorbing her into his plump veins.

The taste in his mouth was no longer bitter nor salty, but rather a sweet aching sensation that even Azusa himself had never experienced before. "You.. are so. Precious..." he gasped between gulps before burying his fangs deeper into her and stirred them around teasingly. He was clearly pushing her limits that had shockingly strode further than ever before and she hadn't even flinched. Yui simply smiled and allowed her lover to bask in the bliss of her blood. His hands were slipping lower down her back until it was gripping onto her backside and digging his nails deep into her flesh. The girl slowly opened her eyes like window shades and couldn't help but smile as she whispered through the suckling, "B-but Azusa-kun, we can't wake the baby." It was odd for her to defy him and surely Azusa had noticed, for he sunk his teeth in as deep as they could go and jammed himself even harder onto her. Finally Yui had jumped and she giggled before using her new found strength to flip the couple over and swiftly place herself on top of him. He gazed up at her with wide, velvet eyes and she smiled back at him; seating herself right onto his groan and quickly taking his hands into hers. He could feel her force and welcomed it. "A nice... change of pace," he sighed with a grin playing on his lips. Yui could see that he was amused and couldn't help but smile herself, for she rarely saw herself on top of him in their past. She intertwined their fingers innocently and squeezed his hands tightly, repeating softly, "We can't wake the baby, Adam." Azusa instantly raised an eyebrow and first paused before easing back into a playful smile and saying in his soft tone, "'B-but I d-don't... like when you call me A-adam." Together they laughed before joining together in a quick kiss and collapsing back onto the mattress.

It was only twenty minutes later when Azusa was the first to hear Noah stirring in his new crib. Silly babbles left the newborn's lips and when Azusa turned to tell Yui, he could tell she was fast asleep and quickly turned back towards the crib. For the first time, he felt his heart skip a beat and came to the realization that he was nervous for some reason. It would be the first time they were alone together. The babbles continued on before they began to grow into the beginnings of howling cries, which Azusa had no choice but to jump up from the bed and approach the baby. When he reached the crib, the crying suddenly stopped and he found himself looking down into the widest and more pure eyes he had even laid his own on. Noah gazed up at him sleepily and opened his small mouth to yawn, exposing his gums along with two barely peeking fangs. He had never seen such a thing but somehow, he wore those fangs in the most adorable and innocent of ways. Without a second thought, Azusa awkwardly leaned over the edge of the crib and slipped his hands underneath the baby's warm pits, lifting him up slowly and rising him up among the bars of the crib. He and Noah stared at each other for a moment, though it felt like hours, as Azusa held the child in the only way he really knew how for the moment. Those beautiful eyes swirled in Azusa's mind and he couldn't help but ignore the horrible intrusive thoughts that came along with them. "Azusa." The voice was enough to make Azusa jump in his skin and drag the child to his chest, smothering it with his utmost protection and snuggling him up into his arms. Yuma looked back at him with bored eyes and said, "He's coming. I wanted you to know."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sickly looking and disturbed, Azusa slowly withdrew from the quick exchange and locked himself up within the bedroom. His face had turned the palest of white and by the time his eyes finally met Yui's, hers were as large as saucers and full of concern. The sleepiness had immediately drained out of her by the sight of him and she quickly rose up from the bed, rushing over to the now crying infant and taking him from his father's grip to comfort him; something Azusa suddenly wasn't capable of doing. It was as if he were stuck in a trance. "Azusa-kun?" She chirped. The girl was bouncing their baby in her arms softly, queueing into her new found motherly instincts, to calm him and soon the crying had subsided. The dark haired vampire's only response was to lift his hand and place it on the hand of his baby, stroking his fingers gently down his porcelain skin and remained dwelling in the deadly silence. Yui remained quiet for as long as she saw fit, allowing her lover to rack up whatever was going on in his mind from the comfort of her arms. Between their embrace laid Noah who's eyes rolled back from mother to father with a naive look on his face. The blonde laid one hand sturdily on the baby's back and held onto Azusa with the other. Azusa returned her hug after a while and finally buried his face down into her shoulder. She could feel him inhaling her through his mouth, his breath now shaking. She laid her head against his and nuzzled him lovingly, whispering, "It's okay, Azusa-kun. We will be okay."

No further words were exchanged on the subject. Yui sat beside Azusa on the bed, with Noah in the middle, with her nose buried in a book that she couldn't be less interested in. She had found the books on the lower stack on her bedside table when she had first 'moved in' and seeked comfort in them, despite not being able to relate or even understand more of the older literature. She tried not to think about the look of disturbance she had seen on Azusa's face. It was difficult to shake him so whatever Yuma had said outside the door before she had fully awoken must have been heavy. She wondered if it was about what Ruki had said in the kitchen. Perhaps Yuma had overheard, but it was no secret that it had been on everyone's minds anyway. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Noah began to stir and squirm restlessly. He shook his tiny fists in the air and flashed the tips of his new found fangs, letting out a sweet cry and reaching out for his parents. Before Yui could react, Azusa had already snatched him up and caressed him in a protective grip from beside the bed. "I... will feed him. Please, Yui... stay here." Feeding. The sight of it had surged shivers up her spine and even the thought of it caused the trembles to start again. But when she caught the eye of Azusa, who was smiling both weakly but reassuringly back her way, her mind was suddenly at ease. "Thank you," she said quietly before returning to her reading.

Five minutes slowly leaked into ten minutes and then twenty. Finally by thirty five minutes, a sense of worry had washed over Yui that her silent agreement with Azusa to stay put had been lost at sea. She crept slowly out of their bedroom and looked both ways, the feeling of fear and needing to hide returning, before sulking down the long hallways and making her way towards the kitchen. Before she had reached it, she heard the voices of the boys coming from one of the sitting rooms. Their voices were hushed and they spoke in a low, serious tone. It was mostly Yuma and Kou who had been exchanging words, but then she heard Azusa speaking. That was enough for her to walk into the room. All of them turned to look at her with wide eyes, as if they had been caught in some sort of act, but quickly shook off the expressions of guilt. "M Neko-Chan!" Kou chimed, skipping up to her with a false sense of cheer and slapping her unintentionally hard on the back. "Glad to see you up and breathing!" He joked. Yui flinched at his touch and simply nodded, for all of her focus was on Azusa, who was holding a snoozing Noah in his arms. "What's going on?" The mother said sternly. She could feel the sense of shame among the boys when she spoke to them in such a way. It was as if they viewed her as an equal in this moment. "I know something is going on so just tell me," she urged. The expression in her eyes drained from seriousness to desperateness. They scanned among each of the brothers and finally fell onto Ruki's, the only one who would look back at her. "Our father is coming," he said coldly, "he would like to meet the new addition."

"What does this mean? Yui said urgently. She watched in awe as Azusa darted from one side of the room to the other, both pacing and tossing random articles of clothing onto the bed. It wasn't until he started folding them that Yui raised her voice, "What are you doing? Tell me what's going on, please Azusa!" She earned herself a random coo from Noah, who was out of sight from the bottom of his crib, but nothing more besides the continuous cycle of throwing things carelessly onto the bed and then shoving them into a duffle bag. "Do you plan on going somewhere? You're not just leaving us here, are you?" Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst from her chest cavity. Azusa himself could hear it even from across the room and finally he couldn't ignore that sickening pulse any longer. "Leaving... you? That's what you think, you... think that I'd leave... without you?" He swiftly moved from the packing and towards Yui in a fast stride before catching her by both upper arms, squeezing them tightly as he jerked her body closer into his. He loosened his grip before crushing his lips onto hers in a passionate embrace, kissing her hungrily and drawing blood from her lip to inhale. When he broke the kiss, both vampires were breathing heavily. "Never... would I do such a thing," he huffed slowly, "We need to go... Now."

With a baby with one arm and his lover gripped tightly in his other hand, Azusa darted down the stairs and dragged his family along with him. When they reached the front door, Yui finally snatched her arm back from his hold and yelled, "No!" Crazed, Azusa spun around to face her as she grabbed the baby from his arms and quickly held him to her chest. Noah opened his mouth to cry but instead clasped his lips onto the blouse of his mother, suckling it for comfort during the heated dispute. Azusa attempted to retaliate and reach for her hand again but she shook it away, her brows narrowed and eyes angry. "I'm not running away from this," she said sternly, "He's your father. I thought you adored him; all of you spoke of the man as if he were a God! Do you really think he's willing to hurt his own grandson?" After a last attempt to snatch her by the wrist, Azusa sighed and drew back into himself; his eyes glow switching from urgency to despair. "It isn't Noah... that I'm worried for..." He shoved his hair out of his face and placed his hand there instead, shielding their gaze from connecting as if he were hiding away from her. "I have seen... him do horrible things. To people even like I... people who didn't... belong to him." His fingers were actually trembling against his own skin and he only looked at Yui from between the cracks of them. She was staring back at him in a gentle awe. "And you," He finally said, "You are no use to him anymore. You've done... your job, in his eyes."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Yui stared at Azusa, shocked. Her mouth was in an innocent gape and she barely had enough time to react before a hand landed on her shoulder, causing the girl to practically jump out of her skin and squeal. "Where are you going," a cold voice said. Azusa's eyes had narrowed into a hateful glare and Yui clung onto the infant tighter. "This doesn't concern you," Azusa snarled at Ruki. His cool touch gripped onto Yui's shoulder even tighter and she winced, "Y-you're hurting me," she sputtered. His grip only ceased when an even deeper voice boomed, "Now that's enough."

Everyone's attention spun around to the towering figure standing in the doorway. Though he was terrifying, their father was somehow the most beautiful of all. His lips curled into a smirk, he was clearly entertained, until his eyes sunk down to the bundle in Yui's arms. "So it is true," He hissed. There was a look of wonder, maybe even amazement, in his eyes. Within a blink of an eye, Noah was ripped from Yui's arms and stolen by the one and only Karl Heinz. The mother instinctively lunged forward, only to be drawn back by Ruki, who was next to a frozen Azusa. He was trembling. "What's wrong with you all?" The beautiful man said as he cradled the baby in his arms. Noah stared at him wide eyed before drifting off into another nap. "A new child is a joy." Yui felt her heart drop into her stomach as she watched him lift a finger to the baby's mouth, pulling back his lip with his fingers and examining his tiny fangs. "Interesting," he muttered. The smile returned, even more diabolical than before, and he chimed, "Let's have some time to catch up, shall we?"

How Yui mustered the strength to walk to the dining room alongside Karl Heinz, she had no idea. It felt that if she even tried to take a full breath, her lungs would give up and suddenly implode. Her mouth was dry, too dry to speak. The only thing keeping her sane in this moment was the sight of Azusa, who didn't look an ounce better than she was. Ruki pretended to be the gentleman he once appeared to be and drew out Yui's chair, nudging her to sit down in it and she proceeded. She tried to stay as polite as possible towards the man who could snap her newborn like a twig but found it difficult to even look in his direction. But she had to, for Noah's sake. Not that he cared in the moment anyway, the little one was snoozing without a care in the world and she could even see his hand clutching onto Karl's blouse. He sat at the opposite end of the table from her, Azusa and Ruki both to his immediate sides. Yuma and Kou both entered the room with a clear false sense of excitement, both greeting their father with open arms before taking their seats between Yui and the other two brothers. She had never felt so alone in a room full of people, much less in a room with Azusa. "How was your traveling?" Ruki asked his father. He was ignored at first, then only to be answered with a quick nod. Karl's eyes hadn't left Noah's face. "So," he said, "I'd like to see it eat."

 _It?_ Yui thought to herself. Her brain was boiling and she found herself bearing down on her teeth to the point of splitting pains along her jaw. She desperately peered over to Azusa, praying that he would say something. He didn't. "He ate earlier, I don't know if he will now but we can try." Ruki excused himself from the table while Karl sneered, "I'll make sure it does."

The view of Ruki clutching onto a plastic bag stained with blood was naseauting enough. But when she watched her baby's eyes slowly open and see him about to cry, she was past her breaking point. He was crying out of discomfort. For hunger. _For what was in the bag._ "How wonderful," Karl cried. He was giddy, it was sickening. He snatched the bag from Ruki's hand, leaving the boy feeling awkward and out of place, and quickly revealed the contents. Yui cringed away but couldn't help but listen to the small suckling sounds. The last bit of life in the room drained when Karl sprung to his feet, a blood smothered Noah in his arms still, and started towards the door. "A wonderful visit I must say," he clucked, "but I must be on my way." No one sprang up from the table faster than Yui, who was close on Heinz's trail, and she couldn't help but sputter nonsense from her lips. She cursed herself for not being able to speak properly. "Ah, you." It was the first time the two of them had made eye contact and Yui froze completely. He stood in the door with a smirk on his face before saying, "Don't worry your pretty little head."

Then he was gone.

"W-what?" Yui managed to make out. She stumbled drunkenly across the hardwood floor, following the trail of blood speckles, and pushed herself through the door arch. He was gone. And Noah. _Noah was gone._ The mother couldn't help but to release an ear scraping pitched scream as she ran out. She ran aimlessly around the front garden, knowing full well that the man was gone with her baby, but she wouldn't tell her legs to stop. The rose bushes scraped against her thighs as she trudged through the branches, nearly reaching the road before being captured in the arms of Kou. "No!" Yui shrieked. She kicked at the air and scratched like a wild animal at Kou's arms, which remained in a protective lock around her and eventually lifted her from the group. The house was back in perfect view again but seemed to be spinning. The world was spinning. Hot tears streamed down Yui's face and the last thing she remembered was screaming out her precious Noah's name. Over and over, and over again.

Perhaps it was just a dream, Yui thought to herself. She didn't have the courage to open her eyes and instead gripped onto the cotton sheets, tugging at them and secretly hoping to feel Azusa's weight pulling it back. But he wasn't there. She knew. The blonde slowly rose up to a ninety degree angle and finally opened her eyes to see an empty crib with no Azusa in sight. The deadly sick feeling returned to her throat and if she had anything left to purge, she would have in a moment. "A-Azusa kun," she whispered through swelling tears. But Azusa still wasn't there. She was alone.

(I sincerely apologize for the long pause in my writing. I was without a laptop but finally managed to get my hands on one! I've missed this story a lot and plan on continuing as long as all of you enjoy it as well. Thank you for the support.)


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The Mukami manner no longer felt like home and Yui yearned for that feeling more than anything. Her safe place. She had thought it laid with Azusa, but he was nowhere to be found. She had been left alone to mourn their baby. Only hours before, she had had it all. A bedroom that resembled a dollhouse, with the perfect crib with an even more perfect baby inside. Noah. She had only known him for such a little amount of time yet her heart ached more him more than it had ever ached before. He was precious, and sweet, and pure; even with blood stained lips and flesh hungry eyes. She wished she could have kissed them promptly and held him that much tighter, perhaps the tighter she had held on - the less of a chance Karl Heinz would have to get to him. She knew it wasn't true. But it was a sick thought that continued to haunt her.

"Ahh.. Yui-san," a familiar voice cooed. She hadn't even heard Kou enter before he had swiftly perched himself on the edge of the bed and cupped the girl's face in his dainty hands. Yui cringed but refused to put up a fight. "Why the long face?" he teased, his long fingernails trailing ever so gently down the crevices of her skin. "Oh, I know..." he said in a softer voice. She gazed into his haunting eyes and tried to speak, but no words would come out. Her crimson lips were trembling underneath his index finger, which laid on the plumpest part of her frown. "Let me make it all better. M Neko- Chan."

The encounter with Kou regrettably dragged on for what felt like hours. He teased her fragile skin with tiny pricks of his canines, skimming them daringly along the base of her neck. The skin was ravaged yet he somehow made a way to find his own 'clean' area, where he sunk his teeth down into her flesh and began feasting. The pain of his fangs stirring inside of her was nothing compared to what she had previously endured, however it disturbed her more than she would allow herself to believe. The feel of his lips, his hands hugging onto the curve of her hip, it somehow felt... nice. She cursed herself for feeling _nice_ at such a time, especially with somebody who wasn't Azusa. But her lover was nowhere to be found. He didn't care enough to stay, Yui thought hopelessly as Kou feasted upon her. It was silly for her to believe a vampire could care for a human girl. Even a human girl turned vampire, who had permitted the sin of carrying the spawn of a monster inside of her womb.

The blond brother had left her to stir in her own sorrows, merely a puddle of a girl know bleeding once again on the victorian bed. All she had to look forward to now was, once again, which vampire would decide to come and ravage her body for their own sadistic needs. For the first time in a long time, she thought of her father. How disappointed he would be see her now, a mother without her baby. A piece of meat, only surviving long enough to quench the thirst of whoever wanted her. If she had any tears left to cry, she surely would. But there was no point in crying out for her father, for she had more important things to worry about. All she could do is worry at this point. And now the girl who had convinced herself that she too could survive in a monsterous world and be happy, was alone again without a comfort in the world.

The dream returned. Just as vivid and realistic as last time, Yui began to question whether or not it was reality. The red apple laid in the palm of her hands and she wished to bite into it. She lifted the fruit to her mouth and inhaled it's sweet smell, allowing it to absorb her into it's precious juices before she pressed her teeth to it's skin. This time, she could feel two teeth penetrating deeper than all the rest. Fangs. But for now, she couldn't care if she were a vampire or a human or anything in between. She bit into the apple with a loud _crunch_ and closed her eyes, a smile creeping across her lips as she chewed. The fluids of the forbidden fruit ran down the front of her neck, down her naked body and consoled it. But suddenly, the sweetness was gone and turned to ash in her mouth. Hands were all over her body and despite how hard she tried, her eyes refused to open. "Azusa?" She breathed, panic trembling on her lip. "Ah..." the voice of her lover growled, "How... sweet" before clasping his mouth onto her flesh and tearing her apart.

Yui awoke abruptly to the sound of groaning above her and was relieved to see that it was Azusa. "Azusa-kun!" She chirped before thoughtlessly leaping up her laying position and throwing her arms around him. "Ah.. be at ease," he moaned. Between their embrace, Yui could feel a cold liquid pooling on her belly. She quickly pulled back and first stared down at her own bloody stomach in horror before looking up at Azusa properly, who she now realized was fully naked. His eyes were animalistic and to her horror, he was clutching a bloody in dagger in one hand. "Y-you cut me," she sputtered, "but w-why, Azusa?" Her fingers were trembling against the large slice across her belly. It was right along the previous scar of their 'love making' which she had tried so hard to forget. Only this cut appeared to be much larger, and deeper. Blood was seeping from it at an alarming rate and to her horror, her hand was already drenched in her own fluids. Azusa hushed her with a sadistic grin and pinned her legs between his thighs before leaning forward and pressing the blade to the skin of her breast, which he had already exposed. He had undressed her in her sleep and used her body for his own personal canvas. "Please don't!" The girl pleaded helplessly before receiving another slash across the top of her inflamed breast. She squealed out in pain, which Azusa seemed to enjoy. His chest was heaving in excitement and he once again sat up, towering above her in total domination. " _So sweet..."_ he spewed before running the dagger slowly across his lower abdomen, where a burning sensation was raging. To Yui's despair, he had completely regressed back to his old ways. Where pain was his only pleasure.

The girl watched as her lover mutilated himself with the knife he had just used to scar her as well. She had never seen him cut himself so many times in one sitting. Blood spurted from his neck and he shivered in ecstacy, continuing to groan out as he left her pinned helplessly between his powerful legs. "What are you doing?" Yui cried beneath him. She littered with specks of his fluids. Though she tried to touch him in an attempt of reassurance, her body was frozen in fear. She thought that maybe if she were to hold him, he would somehow revert back to the person he was only hours previous. But then she realized that was a facade. This was the true Azusa. It only became more clear when he pressed the blade to her throat and proceeded to drink from her hungrily, keeping her locked in a frightening position of his liking.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A glimpse of the blood moon could be seen through the slit of the window curtains and was the portal to the fantasy world that Yui currently found herself dancing in. She pictured herself in the pool that Azusa and she had shared their first time, swallowed by the Earth and shielded by the dying trees. Only this time, the trees were fresh and bright with lively leaves that littered around the ground, along with dandelions and sweet smelling grass. Noah was there, only he was different. Older and walking on his own, maybe three or four years old at this point. His blue eyes vibrantly struck his mothers and he smiled at her. Not a fang could be seen. His cheeks flushed pink, his lips rosey and petite, he was a normal little boy. And Azusa, he was there too. His normally tangled locks were now curled and clean, only party covering his violet eyes that shined so brightly. He was sat at the water's edge, his hands covered in dirt with a small sand castle between he and Noah. His cheeks were flushed, too.

"P-please," Yui whispered through the darkness, "please stop." The moon was no longer a distraction but rather a key to light used to illuminate the monstrosity of a man sprawled out on top of her. He had cut both himself and her more times than she could count. The pain would tingle now and again, but usually remained a faded and dull aching. Azusa had finally gotten off, only to kneel in front of the bed between Yui's weak legs. He began touching her again, this time with his delicate hands, and she realized that he was examining his work. "Are you... afraid," he breathed against her skin. His breath was warm but still sent shivers up her core. "Yes," Yui admitted. She was very afraid and she knew that he very well knew that. "Don't you... love me..." His voice carried on like a fine tune and only dimmed when he pressed his lips onto the side of her knee cap, the prick of his teeth causing her to automatically twitch. Yui quickly nodded her head, both panicked and desperate. "Yes!" She whispered through her teeth urgently, prepared for another slice, "I do. Yes, yes!" She couldn't get the words out fast enough. Not only was she trying to get away, but she was hoping that something in Azusa would just magically snap and he would be back to how he was. The part of him she knew best, so intimately, and that she had grown so fond of. But it wasn't enough, for Azusa only gripped onto her leg tighter and looked up at her with lazy, uninterested eyes. He was back to not caring about what she had to say. She was simply a piece of meat. "No..." he sighed, "if you loved me... you wouldn't, just... let it happen. You... would cut me." He slowly raised the dagger again and held it close to his face, pressing the blade onto his lower lip and allowing it to drag down. His tongue ran across the tip before he hissed out, "Cut me." It was now a demand, not a suggestion.

Yui couldn't bring herself to take the dagger from his hands. She had promised herself long ago that she would teach Azusa to love in a different way, and to accept love in that way, but she had failed. All the progress was simply a mask that covered his ultimately evil ways. He had placed the knife into her hand and forced her fingers to curl onto it but they wouldn't stick, for when he pulled away it simply dropped onto the floor beside him. "I see," he sighed as he bent over and grabbed onto the knife, examining the precious blade and slowly rising to his feet. He lapped off the rest of the blood slowly with his tongue and visibly gulped down the taste before turning away and saying under his breath, "So... unfortunate. Right.. Justin?" She hadn't heard him talk to his scars since she had just moved in. But before she could form any sort of response, Azusa was gone.

After waiting some time after Azusa had left, Yui slowly crept out of her room; using all the strength she could muster not to look at Noah's crib when she passed by. The only thing distracting her from the baby right now was the sound that had erupted from her belly. Through all of the loss and drama, she hadn't given herself the time to even feel hungry. But now that there was a moment of silence, she was absolutely starving. "Sow," Yuma said from behind her, "you're just in time for dinner." As he walked past her and toward the dining room, he obnoxiously checked her up and down, rudely adding, "Not that you seem to need it." Her belly was extended for obvious reasons but could just be filled with air for all she knew. She chose to ignore the comment, as always, and instead focused on the marvelous sight of food when she walked in behind Yuma. "Oh!" she gasped, "It's beautiful." The first thing she had laid on her eyes on was a bowl of shrimp on a bed of rice and within a moment of sitting down, she scooped a hunk of it up with her spoon and immediately ate it. The first bite and followed by a large cough, where rice went spewing onto her lap. Kou chuckled a high pitched laugh from across her and when she looked up, to her horror, all four brothers were sitting at the table and three of them were staring her down. Azusa was looking ahead as he ate his food, totally uninterested in her. The others, beside Kou, didn't seem the slight bit amused or surprised even. "It tastes rancid, doesn't it?" Kou snickered, "Don't worry, M Neko - Chan! You'll get used to shit in your mouth. Mind over matter, eh?" Utterly bewildered, Yui turned to Yuma who was sitting beside her and he didn't need to turn over to know she was staring. He growled through his teeth as he chewed, "Can't eat the good stuff all the time. That's why you were sent to us in the first place, unfortunately." He added on "rude bitch" under his breath afterwards but Yui pretended not to hear and instead continued to eat the food that turned to acid in her belly.

The boys filtered out of the room, alarmingly fast in Yui's eyes, until it was only she and Azusa sitting. He didn't appear to be uncomfortable at all, completely unbothered actually. A new feeling arose in Yui's abdomen. Bubbling. It was anger. Without thinking, the girl slammed down her fists to the table, causing all the silverware to rattle against the plates and a ringing to fill the air. "You don't care, do you? How could you!" She was screaming and found herself within a moment out of her seat and leaped across the room at Azusa. She had mindlessly grabbed him by each wrist and railed him around in his chair, earning a smirk. He was enjoying the rough nature. It only angered her even more, especially when they caught eachothers eyes, and she threw his hands back down. "He's gone!" She sobbed. Angry tears ran down her hot cheeks yet Azusa seemed barely phased. She didn't even see him blink. "And-and, it's _your_ fault!" she shrieked, " _My baby is gone and it's your fault!"_

There was no getting through to him so the blonde swirled around and began stomping toward the door before she suddenly felt herself sunken into a protective grip, cold arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. It was the sense of safety she had been yearning for, but after his blowout she refused to accept it. Instead she struggled in his arms and howled even louder. The cries came to an abrupt stop when Azusa shoved one hand over her mouth, forcing her into silence and immediate fear. He hushed her and allowed his hand to stray down her front, caressing her inflamed belly and rubbing along it lovingly. The sudden change of heart was not only incredibly frustrating but frightening as well. His other hand slowly lowered from her mouth and he placed it on her upper arm instead. "It is... my fault," he whispered into her ear. His voice shook slightly on the last words but he continued, "I will fix it. I will... bring back the baby."

Yui slowly sunk out of Azusa's arms and onto her knees on the dining room floor. Her face was hidden in her hands, shielded by her light bangs, and she wept silently into her fingers. "Why are you doing this?" she finally mumbled through her fingers. They were shaking. They only stopped when Azusa laid his hands over hers from behind and slowly pulled them from her face, exposing the teary mess. "I... don't know..." he whispered shamefully. His head was now buried into the crook of her neck. She could feel that his breaths were uneasy. Perhaps the regression was a coping mechanism. Of course it was, she thought to herself. It's all he has known. Misery combated with pain, and somehow that was love in Azusa's eyes. "I just know..." he said slowly, "We... will get him back."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Ruki stood with arms crossed in the doorway and peered at Azusa and Yui, who were knelt down to the floor and holding each other. Yui wasn't sure how long he had been standing there but clearly it had been long enough. She said nothing, but Azusa refused to stay quiet. He raised slowly from his knees and looked at Ruki, his violet eyes narrowed. "Why do you care..." he growled. A grimacing smirk played on the corner of Ruki's lips and he ignored Azusa's glare, instead catching eyes with Yui. His deep blue saucers said to her 'to get _my_ baby back', his lips said nothing. Yui gazed back at him coldly. "You have an idea, don't you. Ruki." The grin widened and he nodded his head. A wave of hopefulness washed over the room.

Azusa and Yui sat at one side of the table, with Ruki their opposite. Tension was thick on Azusa's end, while Yui couldn't be bothered by brotherly feuds at such a desperate time. "You're only doing this... to torture me further." Azusa's nostrils flared and he huffed toward Yui, "this... is pointless. Come now-" But as Azusa reached for Yui's hand, she quickly yanked it out of reach. She turned to him with a serious glare and barked, "No! I don't know what to do, you _certainly_ don't! P-please, just let him help for once." Her eyes were dark and pleading, Azusa was swimming in the desperation and sunk back into his seat. Defeated. It was both unsettling and even embarrassing to see her take charge in his eyes. Part of him deep down would have enjoyed it, if Ruki weren't there to spectate it all. "Are you done quarreling?" Ruki sneered. The couple both turned to him, avoiding eye contact, and nodded for him to proceed. Yui always submitted to him out of fear, and Azusa out of habit. "Now," Ruki said matter-of-factly, "I noticed that neither of you dimwitted dunces had the common knowledge to follow the person who abducted 'your' child." He smiled innocently before continuing, "This case is easier solved with common sense. Which luckily, I have enough of. I know where he is." Yui leapt from her seat, followed by Azusa who did only for the sake of staying close, and clawed at the table in front of her. A rush of excitement surged through her veins and she could feel all her hairs stand on end. "Where is he?" She squealed, "You really know, Ruki-kun? Please, don't drag this on." The energy running through her couldn't override the stillness she felt when Ruki gently placed his hand over one of hers, his smile now softening and becoming strangely genuine. She stared for answers in his eyes and received nothing in return. "On one condition," he teased. The blonde and the boy to her right both stiffened. Azusa finally said, "What is it..." But Ruki wasn't talking to Azusa, therefor he didn't answer him. His eyes stuck to Yui's and finally she breathed, "What is it that you want, Ruki-kun." He smiled and replied, "You. Only you and I will go, Azusa stays here."

Yui tried her best to avoid Azusa's sad gaze but to no avail. They were sad and swimming with shame. "You're... considering it..." he sighed. His head hung in his hands, his sleeves slipping down just enough to show off some of the deepest of his recent scars, and he stared down at the floor between his feet. He was sitting on her bed and though it was a sad sight, all Yui could focus on was the empty crib she was standing beside. Her eyes danced across the sheets, a speck of blood dried by where Noah's head had laid a day previous. She didn't know she could miss someone so much, to the point of physical sickness in the pit of her stomach. "I'm not considering it," Yui said. Her voice was strong. "I'm doing it." She finally tore her gaze from the crib to meet Azusa's sad eyes, removing herself from this reality and focusing more on the future with Noah sitting between them. That's all she could think of. "I hope you'll forgive me, Azusa-kun. But I need to leave. For Noah's sake."

The sound of the leaves crunching beneath her flats was painful when surrounded in the need for silence. Ruki was ignoring her but she knew he was annoyed with the small ping of her foot kicking a rock here, and her heel snapping a small twig there. He had sworn her into complete silence and she had agreed, whatever it took to bring her baby home. He had set out a few rules in fact. First was the most obvious which was, of course, Ruki was incharge. Secondly, Yui was not allowed to talk unless spoken to. Do not question Ruki, do not speak to Ruki, do not even breathe in his direction. And the third caught her by surprise. It was to trust him. Trust his decisions, his plan to bring _the child_ back. Yui was just thankful he wasn't teasing her by dangling the words "my baby" in her face like he had before. It had grown from an annoyance to a horrifying reality that he could in fact be Noah's father. But, despite that disturbing thought, Ruki believed that and therefore was acting on it. Protecting Noah, unlike the father that Yui hoped was the biological one. Azusa. He had given up before they had even started. And she wondered after Ruki's small speech, just why Azusa hadn't followed their father. He surely had the skill, the speed, the wit. _Maybe he wanted Noah gone._ The thought was haunting, and she was left to drown in it during the promised silence.

They walked and walked, and walked, and walked until her feet felt like they were going to bleed. They had traveled paved roads, dirt roads, dirt paths, no paths, the whole lot. Yui began to question where they were going and thought perhaps Ruki had only lured her out here to finish her off himself, stripping her of her skin and yanking out her insides to live inside of her and feed on her blood for the rest of his days. She would scream for mercy and cry, just as she had done in his dungeon, and he would laugh at her pleas. That was the Ruki she had known and he was easily capable of more. But he was surprisingly calm as they walked, never uttering a harsh word or mocking her for clearly slowing down after an hour or so. Her legs were trembling, they were so tired. The new cut across her belly was aching. The first word spoken between them caused Yui to practically jump out of her skin. "Come," Ruki said. He had kneeled down and put his hands to his sides, motioning back to her for her to get on. Without a second thought, Yui had climbed onto his back and collapsed her entire weight onto the strength of his muscles. He adjusted her slightly before rising to his full height and boosting her about halfway up his back, causing the girl to lurch forward and put her chin onto his shoulder. She turned her head to the side and rested it on him, too exhausted to fight her better instincts. She felt the need to say something and it was like he had sensed it, for he simply said, "Stay quiet. We are getting close."

It was a mystery if she had fallen asleep or not, all that Yui knew is when she opened her eyes that she felt equally as exhausted as when they had closed but now the sun was beginning to rise. They had walked all night. Well, Ruki had. She could feel his grip was now loosened around her legs and her body had slipped down the small of his back, barely hanging onto his boney hips. He was clearly tired. "Ruki-kun," Yui whispered. He immediately released her legs and she dropped to the ground, her arms still hooked around his neck for support until she became conscious enough to pull them back to her sides. "Thank you-" she began before he urgently hushed her. She had only then noticed that he was crouching, _hiding,_ behind the foliage and they were in fact in front of the Sakamaki mansion. "What are we doing here?" Yui whispered through the leaves. Ruki nudged her hard in the side, as if to say 'shut up!', before turning to her and mouthing, "Noah." Though her eyes had grown wide with lights of the name, her stomach sunk at the thought of the Sakamaki's. Even more so, Noah being trapped in there. Minutes passed, which felt like hours, and Yui could barely contain herself. She finally sprung to her feet when she felt a hand lay on her shoulder and a familiar voice chuckle lowly and then hiss, "Ah. I knew you'd be back."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"I suppose you're the one who spat out the brat upstairs, aren't you," Kanato sneered from between gritted teeth. He looked somewhat empty, lost, without teddy in his hands to shield the anger that was bubbling up his throat. Beside him stood the ever so charming, and terrifying, Laito. His locks fell in front of his brilliant green eyes, which was piercing through her as Yui trembled on her feet. Ruki had grabbed her by the wrist, whether it be out of protection or marking his territory, she didn't know - but she was somewhat thankful. "He's here," Yui breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Ruki with a wide smile, tears swelling in her ducts, and prepared to speak until Ruki's cold eyes hushed her. It was only a glance, for his full attention was on the two Sakamaki triplets. "So it's his? Oh, bitch-chan... you're hurting my feelings." Laito slowly swooped forward and trailed a single finger along her cheek bone, hissing a sweet hum and saying behind deadly breath, "It makes me jealous... the thought of him filling your womb-"

"That's enough."

Ruki used his grip on Yui's dainty wrist to rail her behind him, puffing out his chest ever so slightly to touch Laito's. Laito raised a brow, releasing a soft "hmm" as he looked Ruki up and down and then began to chuckle. Kanato was clutching onto his hair and aimlessly glaring. He looked even more awkward now, not knowing what to do with his hands that were gripping with anger. His knuckles had turned white. "What do you want," Ruki said coldly. "If you were going to bring us to father, you would have done so by now." Laito kept his eyebrow raised and then suddenly burst into a bought of childish giggles, throwing his head back and allowing his fire-like locks to flare upward towards the grey sky. It sounded more like clucking rather than laughter, it was almost enough to set Yui into her own fit of giggling. Almost. "You think we care about that?" He snickered, elbowing Kanato in the arm who remained unphased. "No," Laito grinned, "this is just pure entertainment. Plus..." he trailed off before flashing his fangs at Yui, "I would never throw you to the wolves, would I? Bitch-chan..." He flicked his tongue upward as he breathed out her name slowly, so slow that it made her skin crawl. "Fine," Ruki said, "then you're going to help us."

Yui kept her eyes on Kanato, who was practically shaking in anger, as Laito and Ruki awkwardly bounced ideas off of each other. Laito was only being half serious, which was expected; he had already admitted that this was nothing more than a joke to him. He had suggested that Yui dance around naked in the front garden and everyone have their pick of what limb they wanted first (he generously offering to take the pieces 'no one would want') while Ruki slipped inside and snatched up the baby. Yui secretly feared that Ruki would take him up on the offer but he refused, claiming it would make too much of a mess of their flowers. Enough death had occurred in that flowerbed, he added. Laito simply chuckled at the remark. Even Kanato couldn't help but crack a sinister grin.

They had decided on that which was not a plan at all. Ruki would casually strut inside to speak to his father while Yui was left to doddle outside. "With them?" Yui asked through innocent eyes, a question only that Ruki could understand. He gave her one stiff nod and then turned to the triplets, jerking his gaze to the front of the house and saying, "You go first. I'll come inside on my own time; it won't look suspicious that way." Laito mocked Ruki's seriousness, tipping the front of his hat to him and singing, "Whatever you say then!" He winked back towards Yui and said through slight puckered lips, "I'll miss you." Once again, his tongue traced his lower lip and he murmured, "Bitch-chan."

Laito strolled out of the brush and back towards the mansion, his smaller brother only inches behind his heels. They disappeared quickly through the doors and finally, Yui exhaled. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath, and her lungs thanked her. "Now wha-" she begin before having Ruki's hand cupped over her mouth. She sucked in a sharp breath through her nostrils and gazed up at him, attempting to apologize for forgetting one of the most important rules of all. Don't talk. It was crucial now more than ever but, for some reason, she wasn't afraid. Only determined. Ruki could see it in her eyes and waited only moments before mouthing to her, "Okay. _nod_ It's time."

Yui had forgotten another rule. The rule about following orders without question. As she watched Ruki disappear now into the Sakamaki manner, anxiety bubbled in the girl's chest and she wondered if this was all a plan to torture her that much further. But she knew that Noah was inside. Kanato had admitted it himself the moment he had spotted them, and he surely would never plan something out with the likes of the Mukami boys. Her baby was in there and she was the only one who she knew had his best interest. She was going to take him home. And so, Yui crept through the foliage on the outskirts of the land and searched for her opening.

And there it was. Usually Reiji would never allow the windows to be open (the light is bad for the furniture, he would always say) but today he had made an exception. Perhaps for the special occasion, or maybe the autumn breeze. _Or maybe it was apart of the plan._ No matter the reason, the blonde darted across the lawn as fast as her feet would go and ran for sitting rooms open window. It took a few times, but with determination rather than strength, Yui had hoisted herself up five feet and wriggled herself through the small opening. With the smallest thud, she had fallen onto the designer carpet and quickly scurried like a field mouse across the room to the staircase that lead up to the bedrooms. She figured she would check the guest room first, the doll house she had once called home, but with no luck. The door had been locked and when she pressed her ear ever so delicately to the wood, she heard nothing on the other side. She crept on tiptoes through the never ending hallway, listening to each door and being disappointed every time. Surely if they had been downstairs, they would have heard her fall through the window. But then, it occurred to her. Perhaps the room that scared her most would be the perfect spot for some _experimentation._

The closer she drew to Reiji's lab, the tighter her skin became and struck her like lightning, causing all of her hair to stand on end. She could hear their voices, now Ruki's as well, and they all sounded strangely cheerful. The one voice that stuck out to her most was that of Karl Heinz, who sounded the happiest of them all. It made her stomach churn. He talked confidently, and why wouldn't he? He surely had a crowd of all of the boys, who rarely saw him, to boost his ego as he went on surely about his tale of how _he_ was responsible for such a creation, a masterpiece to grace this Earth. No one would have seen anything like it! All pieces of Yui's being was telling her to turn back until she heard something else. The faintest sound. The sound of a baby weeping.

Yui's body was running purely on adrenaline. When before her legs were telling her to go back, now they had surged forward with hands in front and she bursted through the double doors of Reiji's laboratory. Beady eyes of the vampires stared back at her, some in shock and others of pure disinterest, but the ones she had connected with were the dark eyes of Karl Heinz who was holding her newborn in the hook of his right arm. Only a mother could feel the fury that Yui now felt searing through her chest. The adrenaline had run out and she instead was running on the fuels of pure anger and disgust. Noah was crying an ear piercing scream and it was only then that Yui's eyes had wandered to the tool in Reiji's gloved hand. It was tweezers and between the metal locks was what appeared to be a small pearl. It was bloody and no bigger than a tooth. _A tooth._ "What have you done to him?" Yui shrieked. Without another thought, she charged at Heinz and only stopped when one of the boys had swooped her up with both arms. It was Ruki restraining her. "What did you let him do?" She sobbed. She was still reaching toward her baby, who was no longer screaming but now mewling in pain. Yui howled in protest of her captor and struggled until Ruki had adjusted his grip onto her, crushing her body forward into his and shielding her face with his chest. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she screamed into the fabric of his shirt.

"How annoying," sneered Reiji, who was now handling the miniature fang with gloved fingers to get a closer look. Heinz was peering over his shoulder to admire his work, now barely paying any attention to baby in his arms. When Yui finally managed a glimpse, she was horrified to see a trickle of blood smeared across his chin and fresh dribbles coming from his pudgy lower lip. "You bastard," she hissed through her teeth. But no one paid her any mind, not even Ayato who was sitting at his father's side. "Did you bring her here, Ruki?" Karl Heinz said. His brow furrowed with concern as he passed Noah off carelessly to Reiji, who held him awkwardly under the pits and widened his eyes behind his glasses. He tried to say something before Ruki said, "Yes. A newborn is no use to you without regular breast feedings, it would be dead within days." He shoved Yui forward and she collapsed to her knees in front of Heinz, who looked completely unphased. At his feet, Yui was now silently sobbing and she clutched at her heart. "That makes sense, I suppose." He mumbled, nudging the blonde over with his foot. He was examining her, just as he had with the tooth. "But I do not expect any more interruptions from you." As the two spoke and the boys watched, Yui slowly looked up to Ruki with hateful eyes. Of course it had been a plan, and she dared betray Azusa to go along with it blindly. She cursed herself, but cursed the vampire twice as hard. Her eyes then softened as she looked toward Noah, who was now stirring uncomfortably in Reiji's arms. At least he was alive, she thought. In pain but alive. All she could think about was what her next move would be, how she could possibly sneak out with Noah on her hip. She hadn't realized how much pain she was in until now and wondered if she would even be able to stand. But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the heart stopping sound of the gurgling of blood in Karl Heinz's throat.

Ruki had sliced him swiftly with one jerk of his wrist and knife in hand, causing Heinz to fall to his knees. He grabbed at his own neck and tore at it like a wild animal, looking up at his son that had eyes equally as animalistic and gargled the words "What. Have you. Done." To Yui's surprise, none of the brothers had jumped in. In fact, they all stayed in their exact places - even Reiji with Noah on his hip, whos sounds of pain had finally ceased. They just watched and perhaps secretly enjoyed it. "You know as well as I that this isn't enough to kill you," Ruki said as he lifted the blade to his lips, swiping his tongue along it and slurping up the blood. He grinned a blood stained smile and said, "You're a fool for trying to steal the spawn of Adam and Eve." He then turned to Yui and pointed to Noah, mouthing 'go.' She quickly complied and ripped the infant for Reiji's grip, who shockingly put up no fight, and clutched him tightly to her chest. He had started crying again but now quieter, allowing Ruki to continue his speech as Yui slowly backed up toward the door. For once, none of their eyes were on her and instead were locked on the bleeding Karl Heinz. "And you'll be twice the fool if you dare try to follow us. I, Adam, will kill you with bare hands."

Yui was sprinting at full speed with Noah screeching in her arms through the familiar halls of the Sakamaki mansion. She didn't know she could run so fast, nevermind with a baby in her arms, with her injuries but something beyond her was pulling her through. _Maybe because you're Eve._ Maybe, she thought. A silly thought. _And maybe, Ruki is Adam. Your Adam._ That thought wasn't silly, but horrifying. And he believed it. Yui used her shoulder to burst through the front door, shielding Noah from the crash by cradling him against her chest within her shirt now, and into the arms of Ruki. If he wasn't there to catch her, her legs would have given out for sure. "We need to go," he huffed, "this isn't over yet."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

By then time the Sakamaki mansion was out of view, Yui was limping and had slowed down a great deal. She was exhausted, her arms heavy from holding the struggling infant. Without thinking, she had simply grabbed onto Ruki's hand and ran as far as her legs would take her. "Ah!" She gasped, clutching onto her belly with her free hand, and sunk down to her knees. She pulled Noah from her chest, who had left a small pool of blood on her pink sweater, and handed him over without thinking. All she could concentrate on was the searing pain striking across her stomach. "What is it," Ruki said as he sunk to his knees. Noah's crying had come to an end and he was now falling asleep in Ruki's comforting grip. He moved Yui's hand out of the way, which was covered in blood, and slowly lifted her shirt just enough to reveal the slash across her abdomen. He stiffened and stood up straight, grabbing Yui by her upper arm and dragging her forward. The girl shrieked in pain and pleaded for him to stop, which only happened when she wriggled from his grip and fell to the ground with a hard smack. The ground was chilly against her cut and it felt wet. "Your idiocy never fails to amaze me," Ruki sighed. He stared down at her with cold eyes until they connected. It was foreign to him to feel such a way, but for the first time, he felt genuine pity for the girl. Dirt was smeared across her pale cheeks and she coughed violently, attempting to catch her breath and still clutching at her belly. It was like a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that slowly crawled up his neck, strangling him into silence from the inside. All he could think to do was kneel down beside her and rest a hand on her back. "We need to get going," he said in a softer voice. Yui finally managed to lift her head enough to face Ruki, who she suddenly felt a warmness from. Maybe it was the compassion swimming in his sad eyes, or the way he was holding Noah ever so perfectly in the hook of his arm. But when he leaned in closer to her, she didn't fight it.

Their lips met in a soft embrace, a touch much more gentle than expected from a vampire to give, and the mist of his breath was swallowed by the sweet kiss. He had withdrawn his fangs behind his lips, which he used to kiss her even deeper. He could feel her wanting to breathe against him but he only leaned in closer and deepened their touch. Yui's mind was in a quiet haze and she noticed that her ears were ringing, her only focus in this moment was the boy touching her with the softest touch he knew how. It was different, filled with comfort. The trance had finally snapped by the sound of soft coos coming from Noah, who was being held between both of their chests and acting like a barrier. And even out of the trance, in this moment, the possible reality of Ruki being his father didn't seem so bad.

Without a word exchanged, Ruki had pulled away and slowly lifted Yui to her feet. He slung her arm around his shoulders and supported her the best he could with one arm slipped around her waist, the other clutching the baby in a protective stance. "Come now," Ruki whispered, "do the best you can." And she did, following his lead without a question and allowing him to guide her. "We will stay here." Ruki had finally broken the silence as the pair approached a civilian road and a sign that read that there was an inn available, only a mile down the road. Yui looked at him but said nothing. She didn't need to ask for him to answer her question. "It won't be safe to go back tonight. His pride may be damaged but it isn't completely gone."

It wasn't until Ruki had paid the inn manager and purchased their room for the night that feelings of unshakable sickness began to creep into Yui's head. She told herself that it was an attempt to calm her, Ruki would never had been able to carry her home on his own with Noah on his hip and he couldn't leave her behind without Azusa throwing a fit. But she damn well knew that wasn't the case, merely an excuse to ease the guilt. Deep down, she knew. "Is she alright?" The manager asked with concern shaking in her throat. She nodded toward the specks of blood that Noah had left behind on her shirt. They hadn't thought of that, even after Ruki had wrapped his sweatshirt around her hips to cover the blood seeping from her belly. "Oh, that!-" Yui exclaimed, preparing herself for a lie. Ruki held up a hand and instead leaned onto the counter, looking eye to eye with the manager and flashing a surprisingly charming smile. "Nothing to worry about, ma'am," he said, "We hike here often but after my dear wife gave birth to our son, she hasn't been used to working her footing on the rocks." He nodded toward Yui and said, "A little fall and a scrape on the chin, nothing a band aid can't fix." He was lying through his teeth and apparently successfully, because the manager smiled back dumbly and handed him the key to their room.

"Take off your shirt." Yui gazed at Ruki wide eyed as he tucked Noah on the queen bed between two long pillows, securing him as he slept soundly on top of the scratchy bed covers. "W-what?" Yui stuttered, "please d-don't do anything-" but before she could finish, Ruki was in front of her and lifting her shirt over his head on his own. She felt it was best to give in to his every command, willfully lifting her arms up to allow him to undress her with ease as tears filled in her eyes. But instead of grabbing onto her, he simply took her by the hand and guided her to the small bathroom. It wasn't until he had sat her on the side of the tub that she began to figure out what was going on. "I won't force you," Ruki said in his usual serious fashion, "but it would be much easier if you undressed fully." Yui nodded her head slowly and adjusted herself ever so slightly to allow Ruki to slide off her shorts. For the first time in a long time, she was with Ruki and didn't feel afraid. He had drawn the water in the tub to the perfect temperature and helped her down into tub, pausing every time she sucked a sharp breath through her teeth in response to the pain and working at her own pace. "I'm okay," Yui repeated in a whisper over and over. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay" until her mid section was completely submerged into the water.

Ruki washed her wounds without a word, occasionally squeeze out the (now darkened) washcloth into the sink on his side and then dabbing it back ever so gently onto the slash. Perhaps during the window fall, she wasn't sure, Yui's cut had fully torn back open and had only now stopped bleeding steadily. It was stained with crusted blood as well as fresh. As Ruki tended to her, she couldn't help but think back to the times before that this had happened. He had warned her time and time again that this would continue, that Azusa's lustful hunger for pain would never cease, but she hadn't listened. So here they were, in a cheap inn with a newborn sleeping in the bed and his mother torn open in the restroom. The water had turned a murky rust color and was no longer the perfect temperature. Yui thought to herself that she was probably the only person to ever feel dirty while washing in a bathtub. The all too familiar feeling of tears rushing to her eyes that began again but this time, she wasn't sure why. All she knew is that now it was Ruki drying her tears rather than her beloved Azusa, and maybe it was better that way.

"Ruki-kun," she whispered. Her body had began to shiver and she wasn't sure now if it was the chilled water or the guilt plaguing her thoughts. "What is it," Ruki asked, there was an annoyed tinge to his voice. It seemed that no matter how much he scrubbed, the wound wouldn't be clean and finally he had given up for now and pulled the drain on the tub. He had scooped her up carefully in one of the complimentary towels and held her to his chest for a moment. Yui whispered even quieter, "Am I stupid?" Tears were pushing onto her ducts and finally a single drop trailed down the apple of her cheek. "Do you really think so, Ruki-kun?" He didn't answer, and she hid her face in his chest, now crying. "I try really hard to do the best thing." She continued to cry even as Ruki carried her to the main room and laid her down beside the pillow barrier that was holding Noah. She held her hand over her mouth to hush the cries, for the baby's sake, and gazed up at Ruki with red, tear swollen eyes. He looked back at her with his deep blue ones, and it only made her cry harder; a cry not even her hands could muffle. It wasn't Ruki himself but rather what was staring back at her, which were identical to the eyes of her son.

She fell into a dead sleep that she wouldn't awake from until late in the afternoon, where the starts of the moonlight shined through the window and framed her splotchy cheeks. A small panic washed over her until she saw Ruki sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the room, watching (but probably not really) the tv that had no sound. Noah was in cradled comfortably in the vampire's arms. It wasn't until Yui had raised from the bed that she noticed that not only was Ruki holding the baby. He was feeding him. But this baby wasn't interested in his mother's bud, but rather what coursed through her veins. For now, Ruki's blood would suffice. He had punctured a small bite into his wrist and was now allowing the small one to suckle on his skin hungrily. Yui began to feel light hearted, but a small part of her was thankful to Ruki for taking care of him as attentively that he did. She approached them slowly and when she was close, Ruki finally looked up at her with content eyes. To his surprise, the girl was smiling. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she whispered, "Ruki. Thank you."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Noah finished drinking and shortly went back to sleep. Ruki had placed him back into the handy pillow-protected cradle, which the newborn welcomed and nuzzled in to. With the baby asleep, there was nothing distracting from the estranged awkwardness rising between the two. "You're thirsty, aren't you." It was less of a question but rather an obvious observation. Whether it be from the hot sweats or the reek of her dry mouth, there was no denying the lust for blood that was now surging through the blonde's skinny veins. "W-what?" Yui stammered cluelessly, "No, I'm fine!" But she wasn't fine. Between the aching of her belly and the dryness of her throat, Yui very well knew that she was not. It was like no hunger she had ever experienced before. Perhaps that's why when Ruki proceeded to puncture the fresh skin of his wrist and a fresh drooling of blood slithered down his porcelain flesh, she no longer held back the animalistic urge to pounce on top of him and feast mercilessly.

Her mind was a complete blur. The only thing she could feel was guiltless bliss as the warmth of hot blood coded her mouth and made all of her insides tickle in ways they never had before. The blonde hadn't even realized that she had pinned her previous capture to the chair he had been just standing in front of, his leg pushed up between her thighs and her claws clasped onto the muscle of his forearm. She drank heavily, not even stopping for breaths, and could care less if she sucked him dry. The trance was nearly broken when she heard Ruki groaning from beneath her but it wasn't enough, for she had moved from one area to the next; her newly grown fangs suddenly breaking the thin skin of his throat and nudging themselves deep down far enough to get the freshest of his delicious fruit. Yui was no longer Yui. Yui was now a true vampire. The rush had hit her so hard that she hadn't even realized that Ruki's hands had traveled up the back of her shirt. His knee was now pressing against her. He was feeling her all over, exploring rather than ravaging. "Your blood is so hot," Ruki said in a low voice, "I can feel it." He licked his lips with anticipation as her speedy heartbeat thumped against his chest, the new feeling of Yui feeding from him proving itself to be surprisingly eroxtic and overall pleasing. He hadn't acknowledged the feelings that hid for her within him, though they had laid low for many months now. Not until he felt the suction of her lips on his throat and the pulsating of the heat between her thighs. Yui's lips only left his flesh when he forced her to by the chin, dragging her gaze to his; which was hazy and lust filled. He pressed his mouth onto hers, tasting his own blood, and kissed her aggressively.

... But he had taken it too far. Yui grew stiff and immediately drew back from the encounter, springing off of the chair with cat like reflexes. Her eyes were saucer like, her lips a bright crimson. "R-Ruki-kun!" She sputtered, "N-no, I didn't mean to. I don't know w-what came over me, I couldn't control it-" Her words turned to cries. She truly wasn't able to control herself. It wasn't until Ruki had yanked her from her feeding that she had realized what she had done, what they had done, _what he was doing to her._ Her body was still trembling all over and though she felt the need to cry, she was too far sent into ecstasy to truly feel remorse for what she had done. Nothing had ever come close to that feeling, the feeling she had shared not with her beloved Azusa but with _Ruki!_ "We need to go back," Yui spat. A dribble of blood had already dried on her chin as she attempted to compose herself and scooped Noah from the bed, still gentle enough to allow him to sleep soundly. She started toward the door before Ruki had grabbed her by the arm, spun her around, and met her mouth with his. He kissed her briefly before she pulled away in a haze, both pleased and guilt ridden. "You can't go," Ruki said stiffly, "it's not safe yet." Yui stepped back from him, two tears rolling down her cheek and along the side of her nose, and she huffed, "It's never going to be safe enough. I'm going home."

When she passed the front desk, Yui was too focused on rehearsing both her explanation and apology to Azusa in her head to answer the new girl at the front desk who had mentioned something about house cleaning needing access to the room. As she slammed the door behind her, she even heard the girl peep "Ma'am!" Regular Yui would have stopped in a heartbeat and chirped like a bird on and on about how sorry she was, how she would allow house cleaning access to her room right away, but this Yui could care less. If only housekeeping was her biggest worry, Yui thought to herself. And then there was Azusa. His saddened voice, deep eyes, looking down and away from her in disappointment. He wouldn't cry but worse, he would go on about how she didn't love him and how no one could. _Or worse._ He would avoid her and she would once again, be alone in a house full of monsters. Not an entire house, at least. She still had Noah in her arms, who was snoozing away peacefully. He was her safe place now.

She had been walking for barely thirty minutes before being scooped up by the rest of the Mukami clan. There was a sense of both relief and dread when she saw their faces, especially Azusa's. He was smiling, a sight that she rarely saw, and even took Noah from her arms. He held him awkwardly but tried his best to be fatherly, kissing the baby on the top of the head and smiling ear to ear; an even more awkward sight with his fangs piercing out from underneath his curled grinning lips. "We thought you were dead," Yuma said blankly. But to her surprise, when she looked up into his dark eyes, even he was smiling. Barely, but still. "Where's Ruki, M-Neko Chan?" Kou giggled, "You didn't eat him, did you?" He poked at her still inflamed belly and laughed a bit harder, slinging his arm underneath hers and listening intently to the obvious lie that Yui had spun up on the thought.

"And then, I lost him." Yui sighed, "I thought he just ditched and went home." Through each lie between her teeth, she peered over at Azusa, who obviously wasn't buying it. His eyes were low and he continued walking at his slow pace, Noah sleeping peacefully in his arms. "It's hard to believe you made it out there alive without Ruki," Yuma had added, but no other questioning followed. Yui wondered to herself if Ruki was okay, if he had followed her afterall or decided to stay at the inn. Or maybe he had switched hiding spots all together. In the end, he was truly the one that Karl Heinz would be after. She hoped. But then there was still that small part of her, the strongest part maybe, that hoped that he would remain hidden. Remain safe.

Not even underneath the fluffy canopy she had grown so accustomed to, with Azusa by her side and Noah safe in his crib, did Yui feel at ease. Guilt was a feeling that she had never truly experienced, never more than accidentally spilling morning tea onto her father's work papers or telling a white lie to enhance a story to her school friends. But she had now learned that it was a feeling similar to being grabbed by the throat and shaken like a rag doll. She read like a book and Azusa was smarter than others gave him credit for. He had noticed the single bead of sweat that had rolled down her temple as she told her web of lies, the slightly higher octave her voice had taken, and now one too many twists and turns underneath the cover. He picked uneasily at Justin, who he had split open for the countless time, and finally peeled his skin back a tad bit before saying in his naturally soft tone, "So... where is Ruki, really." Yui practically jumped from her skin and she twisted toward Azusa, wide eyed and suddenly teary eyed. "Azusa-kun, I-I'm so sorry. I thought it was because h-he wanted to help me, I-I don't know why I gave in. I've been lonely here!. Or why, Oh!" She covered the mess that her face had become as she cried harder, "Or why, _I lost control."_ Her voice had begun to shake before she stopped talking fully and instead wept softly into her palms. Azusa's fingers danced nervously over Justin and he began pinching onto the skin harder, breaking through it and tearing the skin. The usual sensation of pleasure was replaced by anger, only an emotion she could invoke from him. His long fingernails dragged through his flesh.

And then, she was on top of him. Pinned by both wrists, Azusa looked up in both surprise and confusion as his lover tore his hand from his wrist and began licking the blood from his fingernails. "Yui-san," he started but quickly halted and began moaning helplessly. Her mouth clasped around Justin and she stared at him with dark, lifeless eyes as she began sucking. The feeling of blood draining him caused Azusa's eyes to roll around in his head and he moaned out louder as he immediately felt a stiffening in his pants. She could feel it but cared less, now focused fully on draining her victim. She had pinned him to the head board and held him down with her own body fully on his lap, straddling him like she had never done before willfully. She moved on from his neck rather quickly and slowly sunk her fangs down into his shoulder, his skin puckering into her mouth as she sucked. Though she was nearly full, she kept sucking like a leech. She couldn't have enough. His taste was sweet, better than any cake money could buy. The realization of what was going on came to her slowly but before she could apologize, she felt Azusa's fangs sink into the deep of her neck. She winced at the pain but accepted him fully, slowly tilting her head to the side as she continued to drink from him.

Azusa was moaning into her skin, the suckling sound muffled but still audible. They were filling each other up the only way vampires knew how. Though she had stopped sucking blood, Yui's fangs remained inside of him and she stirred them around playfully; repaying the favor she had received so many times before. She was finally beginning to understand the thrill as he wriggled beneath her and unclasped his mouth from her skin to release a huge grunt of satisfaction. He stared up at her with hungry eyes, her teeth slightly gritted and her expression glazed over as Yui felt him shimmy down his pants, releasing the monster that had awoken inside. His jaw remained clenched as he guided his manhood past the hem of her skirt and shoved it upward, pressing it to her heat through her panties and rubbing it against her bead. "Do you... like that, precious girl..." He said through closed teeth. They bit down onto his bottom lip as he watched her throw her head back into submission, showing off her puncture marks decorated with specks of blood, and uttered out a few mindless sounds of pleasure. "Now you remember... always... that I can pleasure you, more... than Ruki ever will."

With those final words, Azusa swiftly yanked down Yui's underwear and within a split second, he had shoved his cock far up inside of her. The burning sensation in her belly was replaced by a sharp pain, followed by complete pleasure as Yui attempted to hold her tongue. Sensing her struggle, Azusa forced her head down into the crvess of his neck and she immediately bit down onto his flesh. Fresh blood spurted onto her tongue, the overly sweetness burning in her mouth, but she couldn't swallow. The force that Azusa was slamming inside of her was too much to take and she couldn't stop crying out against his skin. She could feel his long fingernails digging into her boney hips, keeping her in place as he frantically jerked his hips up and down. But then, Azusa had suddenly stopped. His throbbing manhood remained inside of her, only driving Yui farther into sexual madness, and she pulled her face back to see as he lifted his massacred wrist and said, "Justin... where shall we... do her next?" His familiar scar was now unrecognizable underneath the bloody mess but Azusa talked to it all the same, trailing his tongue now up along the length of it and tasting his own blood. She could feel his cock pulsate harder within her. "Ah..." Azusa moaned out before forcing Yui forward and flipping her over in one swift movement. He was now propped up on his knees and he ordered, "Up now... for me, Yui-san." He grabbed her by the hips like a bull and forced her buttocks to press against his groin. He only allowed her a moments peace before he slammed into her again, harder this time.

Yui grasped onto the bloody sheets and couldn't help but cry out as Azusa ravaged her heat. Their bodies clapped together and she was convinced that she was going to break, for the excitement and passion between them had manifested into a violent love making. They were like wild animals. Azusa's nails had broken skin of Yui's hips so he moved his hands even lower, grasping onto her small cheeks and digging in the tip of his thumbs into their fleshy dimples. She yelped out in pain, which only fueled him to go harder until his seed bursted within her. Even then, through the shared moans and cries of pleasure, he continued on until they both collapsed in equal exhaustion; her heat throbbing and cum covered, his body completely worn out and still tingling. They panted like dogs and curled up together as so, Azusa even going as far to lick the blood and sweat from her pale skin.

The heavy breathing between them slowly faded into silence and Azusa, who eventually closed his eyes, suspected that his exhausted lover had fallen to sleep. She was thinking the same, testing the waters by whispering his name. He didn't respond, instead squeezing her with the one arm he had wrapped around her upper torso. "Are you mad at me, Azusa-kun?" Yui whispered through the dark silence. There was a pause before Azusa breathed, "Yes." Their peaceful position had changed and now Yui was sitting up in the bed. Azusa looked up at her to meet her wide eyes, which were full of both sadness and unmistakable fear. "I'm mad... at me, too. For... letting that happened... for, letting... you go." He blinked only once, keeping his eyes close onto hers and unchanging. He watched as she slowly reached for his hand and twiddled her fingers into the gaps of his. He welcomed her touch. "Even Eve... touched the forbidden fruit," he breathed.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Days passed, still no signs of Ruki. Kou began to joke that the bears got him, Yuma figured he had run away on a depressive strike and would be back in a month or two. Azusa didn't speaak a word on the matter, but Yui figured he suspected the same as she. That he had been perhaps hunted down by their father and could have been possibly killed. When they had fought, a one sided battle really, Heinz was injured but just enough to allow the couple a quick get away with the infant. It wasn't to kill. Though, it would have maybe better that way. Because with Ruki out of the way, she and the baby were just sitting ducks waiting to be plucked off. Azusa would try to defend them, maybe the other brothers would even try to defend them as well, but there was a fire and hatred that boiled in Ruki's gaze that day that could not be matched. A fire lit by passion and a hate that could only be fueled by soured love.

The young mother attempted to normalize their relationship by breast feeding the baby but, whenever she tried, he would bite rather than suck. A disturbing sight but one that she would give in to due to the guilt of not being able to provide the proper nourishment she knew he needed now. She knew, and dreaded, that they needed to find him something else. To hunt, _kill_. Her blood could only satisfy him so long. Noah uttered a pitiful cry from her breast, frustrated by the lack of blood his one tiny fang could provide in a single crunch. "When are you going to give him what he really wants, M-Neko Chan?" Yui didn't know how long Kou had been standing in the doorway for but when she turned to face him, her cheeks flushed and he grinned wider. Attempting to cover what cleavage may be showing from beside Noah's precious face, she stammered, "W-what do you mean, Kou-kun?" His smile had disappeared and he instead grew closer, doing something unexpected. The blonde watched with innocent eyes as Kou lifted his own wrist to his lips and penetrated his own skin, the movement rather a gentle kiss than a bite. He pulled away to reveal crimson lips and a bloody wrist, a single drop rolling down to his palm. "A taste that unphases me now," Kou sighed, "nothing compared to that of another. Not what _really_ gets me going." He stepped closer and Yui unintentionally pulled back, holding the baby closer to her. Her hair was standing on end and her body stiff. Kou's eyes flickered and then his smile softened again, "I'm sure it would please you, the taste of me. Have a suck if you'd like. But only for so long until you feel that... itch, again. Let's face it," he swooned, "he's tasted you for months now, _from the inside._ Poor little guy is probably bored as hell. He feels the itch" His smile grew sinister.

Though she knew he was right, Yui couldn't bring herself to imagine feeding _a human being_ to her son. Her Noah, the one she would do anything and everything for, and now she was cursing herself for not being able to provide the most important key. Nurishment. Survival. Though she was physically different, the mentality of a healthy human being lingered within her and taking another's life, even just a swig of their blood, was unthinkable. Horrible! It reminded her of what Laito had said all those months ago, something she never wanted to believe; that her own church that served her up as an ongoing dinner. She gulped the thought down and tried to forget that even humans could be that cruel.

Strolling through the garden, Yui wasn't surprised to stumble across Yuma nor was she surprised by his attitude. "What are you doing around her, sow?" He sneered. He had a full basket of carrots in his arms and was wearing a farmers hat that looked somehow adorable at him. Ignoring his tone, Yui faintly smiled and stroked Noah on the head with her free hand as she said, "I came out to see all of your wonderful vegetables. I thought maybe I could make a puree and well, maybe, Noah could even taste it-" Yuma interrupted, "So, you planned on stealing from me." Before the girl could protest, Yuma had popped one of the carrots right into her mouth. She was shocked to taste they had already been washed. With a single snap, the carrot crunched her mouth and she suddenly spat it out. The taste she had grown accustomed to was no longer there, it tasted like she had just chewed on charcoal. Yuma burst out laughing and clucked, "Serves you right, sow!" before strolling back towards the shed. Tears stung the whites of her eyes. It was clear what had to be done.

There was a long silence before Yui finally decided to break it. "Azusa-kun," she said in a small voice. His fingertips had trailed along the thick binder of the book that lay in his lap and he slowly looked up from it, his eyes tired but warm. He smiled briefly at the sight of Noah looking back at him, and Yui. "Well..." she sighed. "What was it like... the first time. You had to, well, kill a person?" Her words dribbled out like drool and barely sounded like a sentence at all, and Azusa stared at her with a raised brow. "What... do you mean..." he said slowly. He pulled the tab down on the tip of his page and then shut the book. "I mean," Yui said now more confidently, "how did it feel? Were you scared? Sad even?" She hadn't had the guts to look him in the face until a few seconds of quietness went by. She looked up to see him gazing back at her, confused. "But... I haven't... killed. No, never... have I." Yui blinked. She was just as confused, "Then how did you- I mean, well-" Azusa smiled crookedly and shrugged, "I was... well taken care of." He was about to ask why she had wondered such a thing, but the look on her face said it all and it dawned on him. His brows lowered and his expression softened. He understood. Azusa gently rested his forehead against Yui's and closed his eyes, feeling her panicked breath on his lips but still inviting them all the same. He pressed his mouth onto hers and locked them into a single kiss. Yui was the first to end it, something she rarely did, and her lips trembled when she spoke. "What kind of mother am I."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Yuma stood with arms crossed among all the others who sat around the dining table. Noah was perched in his highchair at the head and spectated the conversation, his blue eyes darting from person to person. "He feeds... from us. Until... Ruki is back and he... does the rest." Azusa's cheeks were flushed, as if he were embarrassed to ask such a thing from his brothers. Kou stare with his mouth open dumbly and Yuma remained with crossed arms. "And if Ruki doesn't come back?" He huffed, shards of carrot still stuck within his teeth. But no one had the answer to that. The table stayed quiet, even as Azusa lifted the baby and allowed him to feed from his neck.

He's right, Yui thought helplessly. Ruki could be dying as they spoke but no one knew. No one knew when or if he would be back. Apparently none of them had killed before, none besides Ruki. He truly was the big brother that all of them had needed growing up this way. Even before they had changed. Again, Yui found herself worrying about Ruki despite Azusa being by her side. Noah was drinking from him hungrily and didn't stop for what felt like twenty minutes. Even after he had stopped, Azusa contained his grip on him and held him awkwardly in his arms. It was odd to look at him and to see him as a father. Yui saw him as a lover, but also as a boy sometimes. Someone wandering aimlessly through life without a care, responsibility, in the world. She had been the same but now, after feeling that baby grow inside of her, something had changed. A feeling of ruthlessness she had never felt before. And suddenly, the thought of killing didn't feel so bad. Not if it were for Noah.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The small human bit of Yui's brain left forced her into feeling that familiar twinge of guilt in the depths of her gut. Even if she were to go to the extreme of killing another human being, where would she find them? And how? She didn't feel any stronger, or quicker, than she did before birthing Noah. She didn't have monstrous teeth that could tear flesh from the bone _not anything more than a cooked steak at least._ There had to be another way.

"I... need your help. All of you."

The doe eyed blonde with the awkward legs and insecure stance was now standing among a room hungry vampires unafraid and full of a false sense of confidence. A small hint of a smile played on the edge of Azusa's lips as he bounced his son soothingly in his arms and peered across the table at his brothers, amused by their reactions. Kou's mouth practically hung open before he started to laugh at Yui's sudden burst of conviction, though he stopped rather quickly when Yuma didn't laugh alongside him. His expression was unchanging and fixated on Yui. He would never show that he was intrigued so instead decided to appear annoyed. There was a long silence as they awaited the laughter to die down before Azusa said with encouragement, "Go on then."

"It's about Noah," Yui said in a softer tone this time. She looked down to the floor with hands behind her back and slowly began pacing around the table, passing each of the boys on her way. She didn't even flinch when Kou did his classic deep inhale when she walked by. "He's a vampire. And vampires need to hunt." Her usual gentle eyes were now dark as her head snapped up and she made eye contact first with Yuma, then Kou, and then finally Azusa. "But he can't hunt; he's just a baby. We need to do it for him."

Kou started to obnoxiously laugh again and stood up from the table, shoving his hands into his pockets and starting towards the boy before cackling "Oh this again. I have a show, I'll be back later-" Both his words and strides were cut short when Yui sprung in front of him and shoved him back by his chest, her razor nails nearly piercing through his shirt and vest. "It wasn't a question," Yui huffed. Anxiety filled her chest at the realization that she had just touched Kou in such a manner, and that Yuma was now leering over her shoulder with an ugly grimace on his face. The girl's breathing was uneasy but she attempted to speak strongly. "Whether you like it or not, he is one of you. You would do it for Azusa, wouldn't you?" She ignored the other boys faces as they softened and instead connected eyes with her lover. He was still sitting just as comfortably as he was before and his eyes were warmer than usual. He looked proud, and the baby in his arms made it that much better. Yui smiled weakly at the sight and slowly turned back to the other two, lowering her hand from Kou's chest and staring up at both him and Yuma with pleading eyes. "Okay," Yuma said, his face unreadable. "But there's a smarter way to do this. Put away the pitchforks."

The twisted family now sat all together around the dinner table with bland human food among them now as what Yui understood to be comforting decoration rather than a meal. Noah suckled lovingly on his uncle Kou's finger as the blond giggled in secret amusement while the others plotted. "Humans. They're weak minded and follow each other like cattle. Easily terrorized. Easily controlled." Yuma had taken the lead, a position he had never been allowed to take before with Ruki around, and it fit him rather well. His index finger danced along the table top as he spoke and Yui watched it anxiously. "You would know," he said coldly. Yui looked up at him quickly and said the first thing to come to mind, "And so would you." Her mouth quickly fell into a gape and she realized her usual retaliation that she saved for fantasies in her head had actually been vocalized. She expected the worst but instead was met with a childish giggle. Kou nudged his brother and grinned, "She got you there!" Yuma quickly shoved him away and said in a louder tone, "As I was saying. Weak, easily scared. Do you remember how you got here, sow?"

Yui would never allow her to think of her previous life or the church but now she had no choice. The thoughts of her father, her chosen family, and then slowly the thoughts of betrayal flooded her mind. The back of her throat was dry and all she could say was, "sacrificial bride," under her breath. "More like the sacrificial lamb," Yuma sneered. "What does... it matter..." Azusa said softly. Quickly Yui snapped out her trance at the sound of Azusa's face and she suddenly noticed that his hand was on hers. Though hers was clammy, he held it tighter. But just as quickly as she zoned in on Azusa, she lost him again and started giving her attention back to Yuma's words. He didn't even have to say it, she already knew what he had planned. "It matters if you want to feed your baby." Yuma's eyes darted from Azusa to Yui, staring her dead on with the ultimate intensity. "And you are prepared to pass your bridal title on to another? At least one every month." Without a second thought, she agreed. Yuma smiled deviously, "Then it's settled. Get ready then."

"Where are we going?"

"To visit the church, of course."

 _I hate to add comments on like this but I wanted to apologize to those of you who have been waiting for another chapter. Due to personal reasons, it may take a while sometimes for new chapters to come but I will always write as long as people want to read._


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

On a normal day, Yui would be ready to leave the Mukami manner within minutes but today, she had already spent ten minutes combing one section of her blonde locks and wasn't close to being ready enough to even leave her bedroom. She stared back at herself in the mirror with hate filled eyes, for she didn't recognize herself anymore. Where was that curly headed sweetheart who spent Sunday morning at Church with her daddy and tried out for the volleyball team three years in a row, but never made it because of her dainty frame? The one who was always smiling and who's tiny voice was too adorable for some to handle? She was quiet but somehow got along with everyone. She had plenty of friends at school but Church was where she flourished. They all shared their love for the Lord and gathered to love him all together, a bond that she thought could never be broken. But that was the same reason that she was looking at the person she was now in the mirror. The one with dark eyes, pale punctured skin, and a swollen belly. The one who didn't go to Church and didn't have a daddy anymore. The same one who was plotting to inflict the horror that those had bestowed onto her. As Yui glared at herself, she wasn't sure but she could have sworn that she had caught herself smiling back.

"No, no... that won't do..." Yui hadn't even heard Azusa walk in before she swung around and faced him, who now had his back to her and was laying the baby down for a nap in his crib. "What won't do?" Yui said in a small voice. Azusa slowly turned to face her again and smiled reassuringly before taking a step forward and caressing her cheek with his open palm. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she felt the warmth, or lack there of, on her skin. She slowly placed her hand over his and curled her fingers around, not wanting to let go. She didn't know why but she could feel tears collecting in her eyes, which were soon after dribbled down her cheeks and into Azusa's firm grasp. "You'll have... to change," he sighed, "you look too... innocent." The hand that had held her face slowly trailed down the front of her body; along her baby doll dress and to the hem. "Innocent?" She said it innocently, with that old high pitch that her voice used to have the same adorableness that used to make the other vampires sick. She looked doll like. "Oh yes... it won't do. Not... scary enough..."

Azusa had left the room to 'collect a few things' and left Yui alone with her thoughts. Those that were morbid had floated away even just from the small interaction with Azusa; a warm coziness had gathered in her belly and she went back to combing her hair again with a smile now looking back at her in the mirror. She hummed and only stopped to listen to the soft baby sleeping cooing from the crib. This is for Noah, she thought to herself. She won't let him down.

"What on Earth?" Yui began before bursting into the first genuine laughter for what must have been months. She quickly covered her mouth, the motherly instinct to not wake the baby kicking in, but continued to giggle behind a tight closed hand as the three vampires entered the room in a solemn walk with eery black cloaks covering most of their bodies and half their face. All she could see was each of their eyes; Azusa's were sleepy and unfeeling though somehow warm when he looked at Yui, Kou's were clearly smiling, and Yuma's were filled the usual hatred. Minus their goofy appearance in Yui's eyes, they did appear to be old school vampires she would read about from the older section at the library. "Spooky" Yui giggled. Suddenly Yuma threw a cloak to the floor and said through beared teeth, "Hey!" before quickly lowering his voice to add on, "this is not 'spooky'. This is what the humans are afraid of. Get dressed, now."

"Why couldn't we just walk there?" Yui spat through the darkness. She tripped over her own feet with nearly every step and clutched Noah close to her chest underneath the cloak, attempting to keep him undisturbed despite the sounds of breaking leaves and twigs beneath them. "You think humans would find a minivan intimidating?" Kou whispered back, his lips curled against the brisk air, "M-Neko Chan, I know you must have a brain in there somewhere." The sound of a slap was followed by Kou squealing "ouch!" in a childish voice and Yui couldn't help but smile. "Enough," Yuma hissed. "We are nearly there, you idiots."

Suddenly Yui forgot how to breathe. Just seeing the Church, even from the back and yards away in the woods, was enough to knock the wind out of her and she fell down to her knees. Noah let out a small yelp of surprise though she had managed to keep a safe hold on him and she instinctively held him closer to her chest, hushing him through the tears that were stinging her eyes. She had never seen the building at night and somehow she was viewing the Church are grossly sinister rather than a place of worship. Usually she would pray to God to return her strength in these times of need but now she didn't know who to pray to. "Azusa," Yui breathed in sharply. His arms were around her within seconds of her being on the ground. "Enough of the theatrics, we must go now. He's alone." Yuma's words were harsh but the feel of Azusa bringing Yui back to her feet made me feel slightly safe once again. "Who's alone?" She said through the dizziness. "The priest, you dimwit."

Yui had known the priest well, or at least she thought she had. A small part of her deep down was excited to see him but he would never know, not unless he could see it behind her darkened eyes while the rest of her hid behind the cloak. The larger portion of her was afraid. The Church doors opened and a gasp of wind engulfed the four as they strode strongly through the doorway. They walked in a strange uniosine that Yui suspected only vampires could do and though she was shaking on the inside, the outside of her appeared strong even drenched in the dark cloak. "Where is he..." Azusa breathed close to Yuma's ear, but Yuma simply continued walking forward through the middle of the aisles. They walked behind him in an orderly file: first Yuma, then Azusa, and then Kou, and Yui and Noah. So many times she had walked this aisle to receive communion and drink the blood of Christ. The statue of Jesus hung in front of them, his expression pained and saddened. Yui had never noticed before but his eyes looked dull, far off in a land of nothingness. She glared at him and he stared off. The statue she had prayed to so many times now angered her; the anger only being fueled more when she slowly saw the priest emerge from his chambers. The expression on his face was pure horror and he audibly gasped at the sight of them. "Heinz," he choked, "there are m-more of you."

That's when Yui came to the realization that these boys had never done this before and may very well be as nervous as she was. But no matter how nervous they were, it was nothing compared to the priest before them. Yuma stepped forward and the man suddenly dropped to his knees, placing his hands up as a protective shield of his face. "I-I wasn't expecting you! I would have been more prepared, please - I need time." He was utterly pathetic and seeing him in this way made Yui's chest hurt. She glared down at him from behind the others, who eyes flared with hatred. She hadn't known him long, he had been new to the Church but had always appeared to be friendly and full of love for his people. "Coward," she blurted in a deep, menacing voice. The man flinched and bowed forward at Yuma's feet. "Oh God, please, three days! Three days and I will bring someone for you, I just need to work it out, please-"

"What is there to work out?" Yuma said.

The priest slowly raised his head and slowly scanned each of the cloaked figures, searching for their eyes. Yui looked away once he saw her, she couldn't bare to look at him any longer. He finally settled on Yuma's gaze and clasped his hands together, snuffling forward slightly on his knees. His breath was uneven but he managed to choke out, "The girls - we don't just pluck them. It takes coercion with the families," his voice lowered and he slowly looked at the ground, "No one will go out looking for someone whose parents don't report them missing." He looked up again and accidentally connected eyes with Yui again this time. "Parents don't report children who are being sacrificed in the name of the Church."

As Yui turned and ran towards the front doors, she heard Yuma say "Three days then" as a final exchange with the priest. She burst through the entrance and collapsed to her knees on the front stairs, letting out a howl of of fury and tears into the sky; the sounds of her screams and Noah's cries fighting against each other for the loudest. She felt Azusa's hands on her shoulders and he urgently grabbed her this time, yanking her up into his grasp and managing to take Noah from her arms. "He doesn't think I'm missing!" Yui cried to the night sky, "My father isn't looking for me! He _kneeew_!" Her cries were cut short by Kou grabbing one of her arms and Yuma the other, hurling her down the steps and to the ground. Before she went flying, she saw a glimpse of the priest's agape expression before the doors swung closed. His eyes were fixated on Azusa holding Noah, who was holding the screaming infant and cloak had fallen off the back of his head and exposed his face. Yui hit the cold ground with a grunt before being grabbed again by the boys, being held the tightest by Kou who said through his teeth, "We need to run, now."


End file.
